


О волках и ядах

by Gavry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, Science Experiments, Social Issues, Wolfsbane Potion, Workplace Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Узнав о новом проекте Секции Экспериментальных Зелий – создании зелья, уменьшающего агрессивность оборотней в полнолуние, – Ремус Люпин тут же записывается добровольцем, но одним из разработчиков проекта оказывается Северус Снейп, который когда-то чуть не попал оборотню в лапы. Дорога, вымощенная старыми обидами и воспоминаниями, приводит обоих к открытиям. И не только научным.





	1. Глава 1, она же Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sudesta ja myrkyistä](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450773) by [Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar). 



> Много оригинальных героев, и переводчик до конца так и не понял, АУ это или своего рода миссинг из раздела "А Гарри-то не знал..."

Имя:  
 _Ремус Джон Люпин._  
Пол:  
 _Мужской._  
Дата рождения:  
 _10.03.1960_  
Дата укуса:  
 _18.09.1967_  
Состояние здоровья:  
 _Хорошее._

А еще рост, вес и тысячи других деталей. Нет, он не работает и доступен в любое время. Нет, у него нет аллергий, не считая серебра. Нет, у него нет наследственных заболеваний, и наркотики он не употребляет — как будто ему есть на что их вообще покупать.

Чиновница строго взглянула на него, поправила ярко-розовую шаль и так выразительно поджала губы, что Ремус решил больше не шутить, держать рот на замке, скрестить пальцы и молить о помощи и снисхождении Мерлина, Моргану, кого угодно, лишь бы все получилось. Тогда и его жалкая жизнь обретет хоть какой-то смысл. Мир Ремуса Люпина рухнул семь лет назад. Семь. Магическое число — так может, уже пора оставить призраков в прошлом и попробовать двигаться дальше? Найти что-то, ради чего стоит жить? Он неосторожно поинтересовался судьбой предыдущего добровольца, но получил только равнодушный взгляд и холодный совет не лезть в то, что его не касается.

После недолгой беседы Ремусу измерили давление и сказали, что все в порядке, он может идти, с ним обязательно свяжутся. Окончательный выбор будет сделан в течении двух недель, до следующего полнолуния, и даже если Ремуса сочтут неподходящим кандидатом, его в любом случае уведомят о решении письменно.

В коридоре уже ждала своей очереди покрытая шрамами женщина средних лет, из груди которой вырывался хриплый свист при каждом выдохе, и хотя радоваться чужому несчастью было недостойно, Ремус не смог помешать искорке надежды вспыхнуть где-то внутри. Он мало общался с людьми в последнее время, так что про проект Секции Экспериментальных Зелий узнал совершенно случайно и понятия не имел, сколько вообще желающих участвовать, но по крайней мере по сравнению с этой женщиной его позиция была более чем выигрышной. Относительно молод, в хорошей форме — прямо-таки идеально подходит для того, чтобы испытать на себе десяток, а то и сотню пробных зелий.

Ремус знал, что радоваться пока рано, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ночью ему снились бесконечные котлы, полные бурлящего спасения, жидкого серебра, которое постепенно сгущалось, превращаясь в прочную цепь на дергающихся волчьих лапах. Наконец-то он сможет отделить себя от зверя, подняться над своим волком. Несколько дней он в нетерпении метался по подвальной комнатушке, словно перед особенно мучительным преображением, хотя в ночном небе слабо светился узкий серп полумесяца. Воздух загустел от ожидания, предвкушения лучшего «завтра», Ремус почти чувствовал запах перемен. Потом громадный филин принес письмо — Ремусу казалось, что он всю жизнь ждал этого момента.

Дрожащими пальцами он разорвал конверт и почти завыл от радости и облегчения: прихотливо изогнутые буквы сообщали, что его приняли в качестве испытуемого для участия в разработке нового контролирующего агрессивность оборотней зелья. Каждый месяц ему нужно будет проводить пять дней — два до полнолуния и два после, чтобы как можно тщательнее зарегистрировать возможные побочные эффекты — в Секции Экспериментальных Зелий, принимать лекарство и оборачиваться под строгим наблюдением. Его предупреждали, что СЭЗ не несет никакой ответственности за возможные негативные последствия для здоровья, но на последнее Ремусу было плевать, поскольку собственное здоровье в данном случае волновало его меньше всего. Какая разница, что с ним будет? Вылечиться он все равно не сможет, так хоть пользу принесет и будет знать, что прожил жизнь не зря.

Потом его улыбка погасла. В разработке зелья принимали участие трое: руководитель проекта Дамокл Белби, младший исследователь Северус Снейп и ассистентка Мари-Энн Диггори. Ремус уставился на второе имя, не веря своим глазам. Это же не может быть… Но как бы долго он ни смотрел на буквы, они не желали меняться. Он все прочитал правильно. Северус Снейп. _Нюниус_. Северус Снейп… Нет, во имя всех дементоров Азкабана, нет!

Ремус делал все возможное, чтобы забыть прошлое. Получалось у него откровенно плохо, а всплывшее в памяти лицо из оставшихся позади лет обернулось контрольным выстрелом. Снейп не был его другом, совсем наоборот, и все равно именно эти черные пронзительные глаза и резкие черты оказались так тесно, слишком, черт возьми, тесно связаны со всем! Он вспомнил шутки Сириуса, смех Джеймса и Питера, свой собственный стыд и яркие, горячие кошмары последних школьных лет, когда он просыпался, весь дрожа, на мокрых от пота простынях, потому что его зубы раздирали бледную кожу, впивались в мясо до самых костей. В этих снах Ремус раз за разом рвал Снейпа на части — и, проснувшись, никогда не мог с уверенностью сказать, был он в них волком или человеком

Ремус не видел Снейпа уже очень давно.

И все равно боялся, что узнает его запах. Даже после стольких лет.


	2. Глава 2

Секция Экспериментальных Зелий расположилась на туманном лугу, словно гигантский кальмар, раскинувший во все стороны щупальца. Главное здание, напоминавшее формой котел зельевара, окружали бесконечные длинные бараки и маленькие пристройки, из многочисленных труб которых поднимались в воздух столбы дыма всех цветов и оттенков, а также теплицы со стеклянными стенами и даже несколько палаток. Наложенные на Секцию защитные заклинания не позволяли аппарировать прямо на место, так что Ремус, подчиняясь указаниям пергамента, принялся пробираться через лабиринт построек в сторону синих крыш Восточного Сектора. Ему нужен был третий барак. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, он весь вспотел, но все равно почти не замечал, как сентябрьский промозглый воздух пробирается под одежду до самых костей. Он нервничал, а зверю внутри было жарко, и Ремус чувствовал, как щекочет позвоночник жесткая шерсть, готовясь вырваться наружу.  
Он долго стоял перед дверью, пытаясь собраться. Ни черта не помогло. Потом наконец постучал, и дверь открылась, впуская его в духоту лаборатории, где аромат давно сваренного кофе и только что срезанного майорана смешивались с _тем самым_ запахом. Его хотелось втянуть как можно глубже — и в то же время заткнуть нос, чтобы не чувствовать его больше; он нес странное утешение и невыносимую безнадежность, Ремус снова был шестнадцатилетним запутавшимся идиотом, который ничего не понимал в жизни и которого почти разрывали на части противоречивые инстинкты. Он как будто вернулся в родной дом, из которого все еще хотел сбежать.  
— Ремус Люпин?  
— Да, — ответил он молодой женщине с множеством косичек, которая скорей всего была ассистенткой Диггори.  
К его изумлению, молодая ведьма пожелала ему доброго дня, сообщила, что рада встрече, и протянула руку для пожатия, хотя не могла не знать, кто он такой. Ремус так удивился, что ответил. От ее зеленой мантии ощутимо несло аконитом, и Ремус, изо всех сил пытаясь не отшатнуться в сторону, растянул губы в вежливой улыбке. По крайней мере, резкий запах перебивал все остальные. Ведьма, которая и вправду оказалась Мари-Энн, широко улыбнулась, предложила ему повесить мантию вон на тот крючок и заодно поинтересовалась, будет он чай или кофе. Ремус, все еще настороженный, сказал, что предпочитает чай, избавился от потрепанной мантии и наконец прошел вслед за Мари-Энн в рабочее помещение.

За полками, плотно заставленными склянками, пробирками, книгами и непонятными приборами, едва просматривались стены лаборатории, с потолка свисали пучки разных трав и шерсти каких-то животных, столы украшали причудливые пятна, а единственное окно запотело от постоянной влажности так, что почти не пропускало дневного света. В углу разместился маленький круглый столик, за которым Ремуса уже ждала исследовательская группа.

Колдографию Дамокла Белби можно было спокойно поместить в энциклопедию как иллюстрацию к статье «Сумасшедший ученый». Типичный представитель: среднего роста, широкоплечий, светлая борода до середины груди, собранные в небрежную косу волосы, руки в зеленых пятнах от зелий и поцарапанные шестиугольные очки, криво сидящие на большом носу. Что-то в нем неопровержимо свидетельствовало: на самом деле он никогда по-настоящему не бывает _«здесь и сейчас»_. Рядом со своим непосредственным начальником Северус Снейп, закутанный в черную мантию с высоким воротом, казался воплощением собранности и аккуратности и выглядел даже более мрачным, чем когда-то в Хогвартсе. Ремус с трудом выдержал пронизывающий взгляд черных глаз, но с другой стороны, встретиться со Снейпом лицом к лицу оказалось легче, чем он представлял себе, сжимая в кулаке пергамент с приглашением. Третьим участником противоречивой команды была молоденькая Мари-Энн, на запястьях которой позвякивали многочисленные талисманы и которая, как предположил Ремус, закончила Хогвартс всего год или два назад.

Пока Белби монотонно разъяснял ему общие правила, Ремус все время ощущал на себе взгляд Снейпа, словно паук ползал по лицу и шее. Но каждый раз, когда Ремус поворачивался, чтобы этот взгляд поймать, Снейп смотрел в сторону. У судьбы все-таки своеобразное чувство юмора… То, что Снейп работал в этом проекте, было странно уже само по себе, но еще более странным было острое, почти болезненное чувство, охватившее Ремуса от близости этого человека. Такое же, как раньше, — и по-прежнему столь же бессмысленное. Сдержав глубокий вздох, Ремус заставил себя отогнать посторонние мысли и сосредоточиться на главном.

Барак был разделен на три части: собственно лабораторию, небольшую каморку, где Ремус будет проводить два дня до преображения и два дня после, и тщательно защищенную всеми мыслимыми чарами и заклинаниями комнату, где он должен находиться в полнолуние. Как ему сказали, эта комната использовалась по назначению уже около десятка лет, защиту неоднократно проверяли на практике, все работает и ему абсолютно не о чем волноваться. Помимо небольшого денежного вознаграждения, Ремусу гарантировалось еще полное содержание в тестовые дни — что на практике означало возможность бесплатно питаться в столовой главного здания. Если он после испытаний будет не в состоянии передвигаться самостоятельно, еду ему принесут. Обо всем, что так или иначе связано с вопросами здоровья, надлежит незамедлительно сообщать одному из членов команды, обращаться к посторонним целителям он может только после консультации с Белби. Вопросы? Вопросов у Ремуса не нашлось, и Мари-Энн протянула ему поднос, полный разного размера стеклянных баночек, которые нужно было заполнить.  
Ремус оторопело уставился на банки. Ну да, конечно, этого следовало ожидать, они же должны учесть все возможные последствия. Пришлось признать, что он как-то не обдумал практические аспекты работы подопытным кроликом, слишком сосредоточившись на других вопросах, и теперь вынужден был под пристальным взглядом Снейпа слушать, как Мари-Энн весело щебечет о моче, крови и твердых выделениях. Перед мысленным взором промелькнула непрошенная картинка: Джеймс, ржущий до слез, — он хлопал бы себя по бедрам, согнувшись от смеха, и его очки чуть не слетели бы с носа. Оставалось только надеяться, что ему самому удастся сдержать рвущийся наружу истерический хохот. Когда Мари-Энн перешла от слюны к сперме, Ремус почти пожалел, что ввязался во все это. Лицо Снейпа было совершенно нечитаемым, а Белби как будто витал где-то в других мирах, но моментально вернулся, как только Мари-Энн замолчала.

— Ну что ж, начнем, пожалуй, — жизнерадостно провозгласил он, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Первая порция зелья почти готова, да, совсем скоро можно будет принять, так сказать, с удовольствием — именно с удовольствием, я не ошибся, о нет! Вкус должен быть неплох, весьма неплох, как мне кажется, мы рассчитали количество аконита исходя из твоего веса, он же не изменился с момента первого интервью?

— Вряд ли.

— Отлично, отлично, прямо-таки превосходно, я бы сказал. Так что мы, пожалуй, продолжим тут с кукушником длиннорогим — интересная реакция, прямо-таки очень необычная, да. Мы продолжим, а Мари-Энн… Мари-Энн, выдай ему пару порций зелья, пусть примет, сможем наконец начать.

Прежде чем Ремус успел ответить или хотя бы осознать, что происходит, его уже водворили в каморку — вместе с подносом и двумя склянками с зельями, призванными ускорить обменные процессы. Даже сквозь плотно закрытую дверь Ремус чувствовал взгляд Снейпа, и как же ему хотелось сказать, что передумал, вернуть поднос и сбежать! Да. Бойтесь своих желаний, они могут исполниться. В конце концов он взял себя в руки, собрал миниатюрной лопаточкой пот с шеи и стряхнул его в крохотную, не больше ногтя, баночку. Уколол иглой палец и выдавил несколько капель крови в баночку чуть побольше. Как и сказали, дважды сплюнул в зеленый стакан. Потом пришлось перейти к более неприятным вещам. Он долго смотрел на зелья — одно мутно-синее, пахнущее смородиновым соком, другое нежно-персикового цвета, — потом опрокинул первое в рот, поморщился от горького послевкусия и, схватив нужные склянки, помчался в ванную. Зелье подействовало практически мгновенно.

Заполнив все банки нужными анализами, Ремус вернулся в лабораторию, поставил поднос на первую попавшуюся поверхность и понадеялся, что никто не станет комментировать произошедшее.

— Поздравляю, — весомо сказал Белби, глядя Ремусу прямо в глаза и протягивая бокал с каким-то напитком.

— Э-э-э… Спасибо, но…

— Ну разумеется, разумеется, у твоего волка день рождения — двадцать один, замечательный возраст, и для зверя, и для человека, совершеннолетний, взрослая особь, я бы сказал, даже по старым законам. Хотя никогда не понимал, зачем соединять вместе именно двенадцать оборотов луны, а не тринадцать, скажем, в этом числе нет никакой магии, ни малейшей!

Выдав все это, Белби тут же отвернулся и принялся быстрыми ловкими движениями нарезать какие-то черные корешки, продолжая разглагольствовать о странностях юлианского календаря. В слушателях он, очевидно, не нуждался, и мельком взглянув на Снейпа, Ремус уловил на тонких губах того слабую тень улыбки.

— Мои поздравления, Люпин.

Снейп заговорил впервые за все время, и Ремус вздрогнул, услышав этот смутно знакомый голос, смягченный прошедшими годами. В нем было что-то опасное и в то же время необъяснимо привлекательное.

— Настоящий праздник, вне всякого сомнения. И ты выбрал более чем подходящий способ его отметить.

Ремус не нашелся с ответом. Не отводя глаз от лица Снейпа, он в два глотка осушил бокал. Жидкость была еще теплой, на вкус слегка приторной и неприятной, как будто он отхлебнул перебродившего сидра и тот растекся по телу, расслабляя и парализуя. Ремус чувствовал, как аконит, или чего там они намешали в свое зелье, постепенно завладевает им, лишая сил и мыслей. Перед глазами поплыло, кто-то взял его за руку, вокруг что-то говорили, но он уже не различал слов. А потом ноги оторвались от пола и кто-то левитировал его в кровать.

* * *

— Доброе утро. Как вы себя чувствуете? Встать можете? Принести вам еды? Или воды? Или еще чего-нибудь?

— Доброе утро, — хрипло отозвался Ремус, наконец осознав, где находится и кто к нему обращается. Светло-серая краска в углу стены слегка потрескалась, плотные шторы были отодвинуты в стороны, а прямо на полу, игнорируя потертое кресло возле кровати, сидела Мари-Энн с раскрытой книгой на коленях. На затылке у нее красовался сплетенный из колокольчиков венок, из громадной кружки пахло зеленым чаем, и желудок Ремуса требовательно забурчал. Он вспомнил, что его, кажется, обещали бесплатно кормить в здешней столовой — Мерлинова борода, какая роскошь, когда он вообще в последний раз ел что-то приличное?

— От еды не откажусь. А сколько времени?

— Почти двенадцать, — ответила Мари-Энн, откладывая книгу и потягиваясь. — Дамдам и Северус как раз обедают. Побудете немного один, я что-нибудь принесу? Или хотите поесть в главном здании? Если не очень устали, можем пойти вместе, я провожу.

— Подождите, не так быстро. Дайте подумать, — Ремус слабо усмехнулся и осторожно поднялся с кровати. Голова немного кружилась, но в остальном он чувствовал себя вполне приемлемо. — Давайте в главное здание.

Погода стояла великолепная, Ремус и его уже разминающий лапы волк от всей души наслаждались каждым глотком чистого, пахнущего свежей травой воздуха. Он чувствовал приближение дождя, но пока солнце ярко светило, и если бы не слабость во всем теле от вчерашнего зелья, Ремус с удовольствием отправился бы на долгую прогулку. Но пока он мог только медленно идти рядом с Мари-Энн, которая в подробностях разъясняла ему состав зелья и какие изменения нужно в него внести, чтобы избежать этих приступов сонливости, но внести их можно будет, ты же понимаешь, только в октябре, пока еще ничего нельзя сказать наверняка. До Ремуса доходила едва ли половина из того, что она говорила, но, похоже, предыдущие опыты проводились на женщинах, и теперь они будут выяснять, как влияние зелья зависит от пола.

Они вошли в главное здание СЭЗ через узкие раздвижные двери. Мари-Энн показала Ремусу приемную секретаря, в которую ему нужно будет зайти за вознаграждением, и они по внутренней каминной сети перенеслись в столовую, расположенную на самом верхнем этаже. Там пахло летучим порохом, кофе с молоком, но самое главное — едой. И еды, судя по разнообразию запахов, было много. Мари-Энн заказала два обеда, один оплатила сама, другой велела записать на счет научной группы Белби. Потом Ремус увидел длинный, заставленный котелками, тарелками и мисками стол, и потребовалось собрать всю силу воли в кулак, чтобы не наброситься на еду, нетерпеливо рыча, и не сгрести на тарелку все, что попадется под руку. Ему это даже удалось — отчасти. Пробравшись с переполненной тарелкой за угловой столик, он удивленно посмотрел на Мари-Энн, которая, казалось, столкнулась с совершенно противоположной проблемой.

— Я начинаю думать, что они это специально. Чем настойчивее я требую от них вегетарианской пищи, тем более жалкие варианты они мне предлагают. А если вдруг поблагодарю за какое-нибудь блюдо, на следующий день получаю пустые макароны или картошку. Ну, хлеб и тертая морковь — вполне еда.

— Я не очень понимаю… — промямлил Ремус с набитым ртом. Свекольный салат, заправленный майонезом, заставлял его вкусовые рецепторы стонать от наслаждения, а хрустящая корочка куриной ножки едва не отправила его прямиком на небеса.

— Я не хочу использовать животных… живых существ, — объяснила Мари-Энн, недовольно тыкая вилкой в невнятную кучку на своей тарелке. — В Хогвартсе, когда я объявила, что не ем мясо по этическим причинам, профессор Спраут и директор Дамблдор отнеслись к этому с пониманием. И я не могу взять в толк, почему здесь все так сложно. Да, я не хочу употреблять в пищу мертвые тела животных…

Ремус из вежливости кивнул и отправил в рот еще один кусок божественной курицы.

— … потому что это неправильно и вообще противно. А за последний год я осознала, что то же самое относится к молоку и яйцам. Ну подумай сам, ведь сыр сделан из молока чьей-то матери! Если я могу пить коровье молоко, почему тогда не человеческое или, я не знаю, молоко кентавров?

Ремус остановился на секунду. Да, с такой точки зрения все выглядело не слишком приятно, но с другой стороны… Он откусил еще от громадного бутерброда, где на толстом ломте свежего хлеба лежал почти такой же толстый ломоть сыра, и тут же забыл всякие глупости. Еда — лучшее, что человечеству удалось придумать за всю свою историю. Мари-Энн еще что-то говорила, но Ремус слушал ее вполуха, слишком поглощенный запихиванием в себя пищи, и когда тарелка наконец опустела, он почувствовал, что так сыт не был уже много лет.

Утолив волчий голод, Ремус наконец смог заняться другими, менее важными вещами. Например, оглядеться. Только теперь он заметил, что сквозь стеклянную крышу видно небо с бегущими по нему белыми пушистыми облаками, а вокруг них с Мэри-Энн в столовой есть и еще люди. За столом слева от них сидела женщина, на голове которой торчали белые крольчьи уши, а лицо ее соседки отливало попеременно то оранжевым, то зеленым. Ремус заметил Белби, сидящего в компании таких же бородачей и громко спорящего с пузатым мужчиной, и наконец его взгляд отыскал Снейпа.

Как и они с Мэри-Энн, Снейп выбрал угловой столик. Его соседкой оказалась женщина с недовольным лицом и длинными светлыми волосами. Она выглядела ровесницей Снейпа, но Ремус не помнил, чтобы видел эту кислую физиономию в школе. Ремус разглядывал исподтишка парочку, одетую в почти одинаковые черные мантии и с почти одинаковым надменным выражением на лицах смотрящую на окружающих, и прямо-таки слышал, как они вполголоса обсуждают всех, кто попадается на глаза. Он вспомнил, как в Хогвартсе Снейп сидел за слизеринским столом в компании Леонидаса Малсибера и Регулуса Блэка, критикуя окружающих идиотов. Видимо, за тем угловым столиком собралось избранное общество СЭЗ, вот только нынешний Снейп на самом деле принадлежал этой компании, свысока посмеивающейся над общим идиотизмом, это стало частью его, а не маской, которую он отчаянно пытался удержать.

— А это кто?

— Кто?

— Та женщина… Блондинка рядом со Снейпом.

Мари-Энн не удостоила блондинку взгляда, только презрительно скривила губы.

— Мадам Эйвери. Ходячее доказательство того, что люди могут скрещиваться с дементорами.

— Я смотрю, Снейп опять нашел себе подобных…

— Северус — милашка по сравнению с этой стервой.

— Боюсь даже спросить, что она тебе сделала

— Да ну, даже говорить не хочу. Если кто-то считает нужным тратить энергию на распространение негативной ауры, это не мои проблемы. Ну то есть она совершенно невыносима, смотрит на всех сверху вниз и, когда с ней разговариваешь, без конца цепляется к чему только можно. И даже к тому, к чему нельзя. Это если вообще соизволит ответить. Хорошо, что я не обязана ее слушать, отвернулась и пошла по своим делам. Но то, что она делает с бедными животными, жестоко и неправильно, и она не испытывает по этому поводу ни малейших угрызений совести.

— Что делает?

— Она заведует косметическим отделом. И они там все тестируют на животных. _Все!_ Столько страданий ради пустого тщеславия. Зельеварение вообще жестокая штука, ты же понимаешь, мы используем кровь и внутренние органы и все такое, так что я много думала, перед тем как выбрать работу. И решила: если я могу хоть как-то повлиять на то, что происходит, сделать так, чтобы зельевары постепенно отказались от животных ингредиентов — мое место здесь. Но весь мой труд впустую из-за таких, как эта Эйвери. И я же говорю, она не просто использует животных в своих зельях, она еще и разрушает их здоровье, чтобы сделать всякие там духи и мази!

— М-м, — прокомментировал Ремус, не в состоянии придумать лучшего ответа, потому что оценивающие взгляды Снейпа и Эйвери как раз повернулись в его сторону. Наверное, именно так чувствует себя случайно забредшая на собачью выставку дворняга перед нахмурившимся судьей… Ремус быстро встал, чтобы налить себе чаю, и предложил Мари-Энн вернуться к бараку.

Пользуясь солнечным днем, они сели на крыльце, и Мари-Энн принялась рассказывать о своих — пока безуспешных — попытках найти замену лягушачьим глазам. История была даже забавной, но когда перешли к крысиным хвостам, Ремусу стало нехорошо. Пришлось долго убеждать Мари-Энн, что дело вовсе не в последствиях зелья, просто ему очень нравятся крысы, они такие умные и красивые, и взгляд почти человеческий, и вообще… Он почувствовал приближение Снейпа еще до того, как увидел — слегка мускусный, с оттенком кардамона аромат сливался с запахом осенней земли, и к нему примешивалось что-то, напоминающее о кислых ягодах крыжовника и старых книгах. Снейп появился из-за угла вместе с Белби, и его мантия черным пятном судьбы выделялась на фоне прозрачного осеннего пейзажа.

Первая порция зелья усыпила Ремуса почти на двадцать часов. Пока Белби вслух рассуждал о способности животных видеть сны, Ремус в два глотка выпил второй бокал, теперь уже примерно зная, что его ждет, и заранее сел на край кровати. Прежде чем неприятное послевкусие исчезло с языка, все тело снова охватила слабость. Опустив голову на мягкую подушку, он протянул пустой бокал, и пальцы Снейпа легко скользнули по его пальцам, когда тот забирал бокал из безвольной руки. Блаженный покой подступал все ближе, и последним, что увидел Ремус, проваливаясь в сон, стал резкий профиль Снейпа.  
* * *  
Он проснулся, как от толчка, переполненный энергией. Наскоро принял душ, выскочил в лабораторию, даже не высушив волосы, поприветствовал чем-то занятого Белби и решительно направился на улицу, исследовать окрестности — у него было целых три часа свободного времени до следующей порции. Приближалось полнолуние, но впервые с момента заражения Ремус его совершенно не боялся, и это опьяняло. Дул сильный холодный ветер, от вчерашнего солнца не осталось и следа, набухшее небо обещало скоро пролиться дождем, и Ремус шел, не разбирая дороги, по низким холмам, по лугу, наслаждаясь ощущением ветра и холода. Он с трудом заставил себя повернуть обратно: волк требовал луну и влагу ночного дождя на шкуре, а сам Ремус совершенно не горел желанием снова валяться в своей каморке.

Он вернулся ровно в два, ни минутой раньше, чем следовало. И еле усидел на месте даже то короткое время, которое понадобилось, чтобы выпить зелье. Белби и Снейп с сумасшедшей скоростью что-то строчили в свои пергаменты. Мари-Энн принесла ему еды, но Ремус смог проглотить всего несколько кусков, хотя в животе бурчало от голода — он был слишком занят, рассматривая и обнюхивая каждый угол лаборатории, исследуя и ощупывая стены, просто бродя вокруг. Энергия беспокойно бурлила внутри, как будто скопилась в нем за время слишком долгого сна и теперь рвалась наружу.

Войти в защищенную заклинаниями комнату оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Человек, может, и был доволен, зная, что не причинит никому вреда, но ждущий своей очереди волк совершенно не хотел переступать порога. Он хотел бежать в ночи, он хотел быть свободен, он так долго ждал, и теперь луна звала его, волк совершенно не собирался спать, несмотря на все зелья. Когда решетка захлопнулась и Белби принялся заклинаниями запирать один замок за другим, волк понял, что его загнали в ловушку. Что Ремус его предал. С другой стороны решетки на него смотрел Снейп, и глаза его странно блеснули, когда зверь, едва не разорвавший его однажды, оказался в западне. Но Снейп быстро ушел, следом за ним отправилась домой Мари-Энн, и только Белби остался наблюдать за первым преображением Ремуса. Белби сидел в самом дальнем углу, зарывшись в записи и что-то бормоча вполголоса, то ли себе самому, то ли Ремусу, и был так погружен в собственные мысли, что Ремус почти не стеснялся, раздеваясь у него на глазах.

C наступлением сумерек преображение обрушилось на него с привычной силой. Ремус слышал и чувствовал, как трескается его кожа, когда зверь вырывается наружу, как вытягиваются кости и растут зубы, он чувствовал запах собственной шерсти и выл, корчась на полу, от тоски по луне, которую ему опять не придется увидеть. А потом пришел волк, и Ремус больше ничего не помнил.

* * *

Утром Белби помог Ремусу добраться до кровати, задавая на удивление точные вопросы о его ощущениях во время преображения. К счастью, можно было просто отвечать «да» или «нет», видимо, предшественница Ремуса сумела в подробностях объяснить, что именно чувствует ликантроп в полнолуние. Белби промыл и перевязал его раны, смазал целебными бальзамом синяк на ребрах и многочисленные новые шрамы, укрыл его одеялом и неслышно удалился. Ремус тут же погрузился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

Мари-Энн принесла ему кашу, позже днем — баранину с горошком, но большую часть дня Ремус просто-напросто проспал. Вечером он обнаружил, что она еще оставила (видимо, на тот случай, если он проснется и ему будет нечем заняться) последний номер «Вестника Зельевара» и несколько брошюр о правах животных, а так же самоподогревающуюся чашку ромашкового чая. Ремус полистал «Вестник», но сосредоточиться на буквах не получалось, он только вертелся в кровати, усталый, но слишком выспавшийся, чтобы уснуть снова.

Где-то после полуночи он все-таки встал и оделся, решив, что просто посидит на крыльце, подышит воздухом, потому что лежать больше никак не получалось. В лаборатории горел свет.

— Люпин?

— Снейп.

— И куда это ты собрался?

— На воздух. Посижу немного, жарко.

Снейп ничего не сказал, только смотрел на него молча, потом кивнул. Ремус вышел наружу, уселся на влажное крыльцо, содрогнулся от удовольствия, острого и пронзительного после душной комнаты. Надо было оставить окно открытым. Вдруг дверь за его спиной приоткрылась, Снейп кинул ему плед, по-прежнему ничего не говоря, и остался стоять на пороге, словно страж, — но Ремус тут же понял, что присутствие Снейпа его совсем не беспокоит. Наоборот. Он был не один, он был с кем-то, с кем получалось молчать, не тратя лишних слов на объяснения и вымученные оправдания собственной слабости. Хотелось спросить, почему Снейп работает в этом проекте, но затянувшаяся пауза была так полна покоя и внезапной близости, что Ремус не осмеливался нарушить тишины. Он еще успеет. Когда Снейп наконец велел ему возвращаться и ложиться спать, Ремус не стал спорить.

На следующий день он почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Снова пошел вместе с Мари-Энн обедать в главное здание и все время искал взглядом Снейпа — но того на месте не оказалось, и Ремуса кольнуло разочарование, хотя если Снейп работал всю ночь, вполне естественно, что он отдыхает днем. К вечеру Ремус с тоской думал, что, если завтра все будет в порядке, ему придется вернуться в продуваемую сквозняком подвальную комнатушку, которую он снимал, и снова жить впроголодь. Как ни глупо, он почти мечтал, чтобы скорее наступило следующее полнолуние.

Белби принес ему знакомую батарею баночек и два ускоряющих процесс зелья. Покончив с большей частью анализов, Ремус лег на кровать, расстегнул ремень и отхлебнул персиковый напиток. Он закрыл глаза, вызывая в памяти смутный образ Снейпа, запах пледа, который тот принес ему вчера ночью… Его охватила странная ностальгия, вернувшая неуклюжие фантазии школьных лет — как кто-то, чьего лица он никогда не видел, отсасывает ему в ванной старост или на опушке Запретного леса, уже тронутого первыми красками осени. У безымянного партнера теперь были длинные темные волосы, в которые Ремус вцепился обеими руками, приближаясь к финалу. В итоге он чуть не забыл собрать результаты своих действий в нужную баночку.

В последнюю ночь он спал плохо, вздрагивая и просыпаясь от дикой, больной тоски. Двадцать четыре дня. Двадцать четыре дня он снова будет сам по себе, один, никому не нужный. Ремус пытался отогнать глупые мысли — это все ради науки, а не чтобы обрести новый дом, но когда пахнущая манной кашей Мари-Энн на прощание крепко его обняла, он почти забыл: для этих людей Ремус Люпин всего лишь подопытное животное, а не друг. Почти забыл.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Ремус воскресным октябрьским вечером вернулся в Секцию Экспериментальных Зелий, его встретил только Снейп. И если последний визит оставил приятные воспоминания и смутную тоску, то теперь, очевидно, пришло время заплатить по счетам и напомнить подопытной зверюшке ее истинное место.

С первого взгляда стало понятно: Снейп в дурном настроении. В _очень_ дурном. И от того, что Ремус находился в непосредственной от него близости, вообще в одном с ним географическом пункте, степень дурноты этого настроения возрастала многократно, как будто Ремус был тем самым раздражающим камнем в ботинке.

Хотя Снейп проигнорировал приветствие, Ремус попытался завязать с ним вежливую беседу, поинтересовался, как продвигается исследование, но безрезультатно. Снейп бросил на него через плечо убийственный взгляд и посоветовал получеловеку заткнуть пасть: процесс как раз вошел в критическую стадию и малейшей ошибки достаточно, чтобы разрушить результат недельного труда. Ремус счел за лучшее скрыться в своей каморке и не подставляться под грозу, но горький привкус разочарования во рту никак не проходил, и запах Снейпа, пропитавший все вокруг, не давал отвлечься.

Ремус распахнул окно и сел на подоконник. Возле соседнего коттеджа с криками кружила над компостной кучей воронья стая, одна из птиц пыталась ухватить клювом слишком большой огрызок яблока, две других дрались из-за чего-то, напоминающего кусок тухлого мяса. Чуткий нос дремлющего волка уловил слабую вонь разложения. Небо затянули тяжелые серые тучи, даже нарастающий ветер не мог сдвинуть их с места. Ночь обещала быть беззвездной. Может, именно погода и вызвала странные предчувствия, связанные с грядущим полнолунием? Ремусу искренне хотелось так думать. Он снова мучился нетерпеливым ожиданием, но оно было совсем другим, нежели в прошлый раз, — может быть, именно из-за холодного приема, оказанного ему Снейпом? Потому что до полнолуния еще оставалось два дня, и по-настоящему паршиво ему должно было стать только завтра, если вообще станет. Но если все пройдет, как и прошлый раз, то большую часть времени он проведет в стране снов, никому особо не мешая.

Когда пришло время принимать зелье, Снейп даже не потрудился постучать, просто толкнул дверь и влетел внутрь, сжимая в руке дымящийся бокал. Поднявшись с подоконника, Ремус переместился на кровать и протянул руку, но Снейп долго смотрел на него, прежде чем со стуком опустить бокал на прикроватный столик.

— Это лишнее, — сказал он мягким, шелковым голосом, задевающим в душе Ремуса такие струны, о существовании которых он даже не подозревал. — Старое зелье должно было усыпить волка, сделать его более… покладистым, и с прошлым подопытным мы получили вполне достойные результаты. С тобой это не сработало — вместо волка мы усыпили тебя, и по словам Белби, твой зверь, даже под защитой заклинаний, был на удивление силен. Может быть, именно потому, что тело слишком хорошо отдохнуло. Но увеличить успокаивающее действие зелья не получится — последствия могут оказаться фатальными. Как бы привлекательно это ни звучало, боюсь, нового волка нам искать просто некогда. Так что мы уменьшили усыпляющие компоненты и добавили аконита. Можешь пить хоть повиснув на крыше, если захочешь.

— Ясно, — кивнул Ремус, не очень понимая, ждут ли от него ответа, потом немного помолчал, оторвал взгляд от бокала и посмотрел на Снейпа. — А… ну… анализы?

— Нам нужны были твои данные до превращения, чтобы было с чем сравнивать, так что теперь анализы потребуются _после_ полнолуния, — Снейп чуть наклонился вперед, и Ремуса буквально обдало его запахом, смешивающимся с едва ощутимым намеком на пот и еще что-то, чего он не мог разобрать. — Жаль тебя разочаровывать, ты так этого ждал, да? Но если настаиваешь, можно устроить…

Ремусу почти неудержимо захотелось зарычать в ответ, может быть, даже оскалить зубы, но он проглотил раздражение вместе с зельем. Уже не такое приторное, оно слегка обожгло язык и защипало губы, но усталости не было, как Снейп и обещал. Наоборот. В прошлом месяце зелье растеклось по жилам, лишая сил и парализуя, но на этот раз оно забурлило в венах, наполнило энергией тело, все, до самых кончиков пальцев, заискрилось внутри, заставляя волоски на шее встать дыбом. Ремус с грохотом швырнул пустой бокал на стол и объявил, что отправляется на улицу.

— Хочешь, я покидаю тебе палку? — спросил Снейп, и Ремус не стал больше сдерживаться.

— Хочешь, я откушу тебе голову? — рыкнул он, вынуждая собеседника отступить на шаг.

— Ну да, в прошлый раз тебе это не совсем удалось.

— Прошло двенадцать лет, а ты все еще…

Но Снейп не дослушал, развернулся и прошествовал обратно в лабораторию, давая понять, что разговор закончен. Там он принялся быстро орудовать ножом, мелко нарезая стебли дьявольских силков, громоздящиеся на столе. Ремус, все еще едва слышно рыча, последовал за ним.

Он испытал неизъяснимое удовольствие при виде закаменевших плеч Снейпа. И чем ближе он подходил, тем напряженнее становилась худая спина под черной мантией. С каждым шагом Ремуса Снейп выпрямлялся все больше, стук лезвия о доску замедлился, и когда волк рассмеялся, широко распахнув пасть, нож со звоном выпал из внезапно ослабевшей руки. Ремус шагнул еще раз, последний, и, клацнув зубами над самым ухом Снейпа, провел ногтями — или когтями? — по выпирающей лопатке. Запах накатывал волнами, доходил до волчьего сознания, рот наполнялся слюной: добыча, которую у него когда-то отняли, вот чего он ждал, вот что он потерял давным-давно и наконец нашел!

— Благодари судьбу, если после войны, после всех испытаний, наша тогдашняя встреча осталась самой большой твоей неприятностью. Если ты до сих пор так из-за нее переживаешь.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о моих испытаниях.

— Так просвети меня.

— Даже не мечтай, животное!

— Ты прямо-таки просишь, чтобы я набил тебе морду, — прошептал Ремус, почти касаясь кончиком носа плеча Снейпа. — Нюниус.

Одного этого слова оказалось достаточно, чтобы Снейп развернулся, схватил Ремуса за мантию и достал палочку. Кончик ее больно уперся в шею под подбородком, тонкие губы разжались, готовые выплюнуть проклятье, но Ремус молниеносно выхватил палочку и сам сгреб Снейпа за воротник, сжимая и выкручивая. Волк загнал жертву в угол, толкнул ее, прижимая к столу, едва не укладывая на него, волк слышал, как колотится сердце, как ускоряется дыхание, знакомый запах вползал в ноздри — этот человек и его страх, борьба за выживание, которую противник уже проиграл.

— Не смей. Мне. Угрожать!

Волк потерся лицом о шею Снейпа, втягивая в себя его запах. Потом Ремус отпустил его, отступил в сторону и выбежал на улицу. Он сорвал с себя мантию, чтобы чувствовать кожей холодный воздух ночи, осознание своей власти опьяняло — он показал Снейпу его истинное место, поднялся на ступень выше в иерархии стаи, все шло так, как надо!

Почти полная луна заливала жемчужным светом темную шерсть на руках. Ремус на секунду остановился, вспомнив о своей принадлежности к роду человеческому. Шерсть? Но луна еще не стала совершенным кругом, было слишком рано… Но тут волк снова поднял голову, его сердце громко застучало, как будто пыталось вырваться навстречу луне, тело напряглось, вытянулось, готовясь к вою, хотя человеческая глотка плохо для этого годилась. Ремус выл и скулил, снедаемой странной, непередаваемой тоской по чему-то или кому-то, но ни зверь, ни человек не знали, по кому так болезненно тоскуют.

Возвращаясь через темный луг к третьему бараку, Ремус отыскал и подобрал мантию, прижал ее к лицу: земляной запах дьявольских тисков, легкий, но неприятный запах аконита… Может, получится пробраться в каморку через окно, чтобы не сталкиваться больше со Снейпом? В этот момент мир вдруг исчез во мраке, и в себя Ремус пришел за решеткой, в огороженной заклинаниями комнате, как будто преображение уже началось.

— Что… Снейп!

Снейп не торопился. Он медленно подошел к клетке, злорадно улыбаясь. Если бы не проклятая решетка, Ремус без колебания набросился бы на него снова — прижал бы к стене и зарычал прямо в ухо, протащил бы по всей комнате, тряс бы так, что одежда разошлась бы по швам. Царапался бы. Укусил бы…

— Да, Люпин?

— Какого дьявола вообще происходит?

— Боюсь, у тебя слишком заросли уши, чтобы услышать мои доводы, но я попытаюсь. Ты недостаточно человек, чтобы оставаться ночью на свободе.

— И почему же это?

— Подозреваю, что напрасно трачу силы, но тем не менее… — Снейп холодно улыбнулся и поднял зеркало, которое все это время держал в руках. Ремус взглянул на свое отражение, и злобное рычание тут же смолкло. Он был… волосатым. Подбородок почти скрылся под золотисто-коричневой шерстью, брови срослись в одну густую линию, глаза горели желтым звериным огнем, и даже нос напоминал заостренную морду. Он посмотрел на руки: их тоже покрывала густая шерсть, ногти заострились и почернели.

— Но… я же не… почему…

— С возвращением, — фыркнул Снейп. — Я ведь сказал: мы уменьшили усыпляющие компоненты и добавили аконита. Видимо, этот состав пробуждает в волке инстинкт самосохранения. Он сопротивляется, Люпин, он заметил, что его пытаются отравить. И поскольку ты его не защищаешь от этого ненавистного зелья, волк рвется наружу прежде времени, чтобы расправиться с опасностью. Понятия не имею, как ты себя ведешь обычно, так что могу ошибаться… но вряд ли даже для тебя нормально бегать голым по пояс и выть в ночи? В это время лунного цикла, по крайней мере.

Ремус почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет под этим взглядом. Он потряс головой.

— Вот поэтому для всех будет безопаснее, если ты останешься здесь. Ты вообще в курсе, что я ударил тебя Ступефаем меньше четверти часа назад? Твой зверь настолько силен, что ты оправился в считанные минуты!

Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Ремус прислонился к решетке, опустив голову в знак подчинения. Он по-прежнему отчетливо ощущал запах Снейпа, но тот больше не боялся, и Ремусу вдруг захотелось убрать эту разделяющую их преграду — он и сам не знал, что тогда сделает, но скорее всего не нападет, а… что?

— Послушай…

— Да?

— Я хотел… Извини. За все. Мне очень жаль. И спасибо.

— Мне за это платят.

— Но почему?

— Я думал, тебе объяснили суть проекта, Люпин.

— Я имею в виду… почему ты занимаешься этим?

— Кто-то же должен.

— Но ты же наверняка мог выбрать что-то еще. Ну то есть я хочу сказать… ты же хорошо учился.

Неловкий комплимент заставил его самого смутиться и замолчать. Снейп смерил его взглядом с головы до ног и, ничего не сказав, медленно пошел к выходу. Ремус уже решил, что ответа не дождется, но у самой двери Снейп остановился, повернулся так, что Ремусу был виден только носатый профиль, и произнес куда-то в воздух:

— Меня кинули на ужин разъяренному зверю. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь: я готов сделать все, чтобы уберечь других от подобной опасности. А теперь извини, мне нужно в лабораторию, внести в дневник последние изменения в составе зелья… Кричи, если что-то понадобится.

Всего через несколько минут Ремус так и сделал. Он кричал, потому что ему необходимо было горло, которое можно разорвать когтями, ему нужно было лицо Снейпа, чтобы навсегда стереть с него самодовольную усмешку. Ему срочно, просто немедленно нужна была его добыча, та самая, которую ему пообещали много лет назад и которую отобрали опять.

* * *

Снейп и Белби спорили. Точнее, Снейп спорил с Белби — Ремус слышал, как Белби время от времени ровно и спокойно вставляет несколько слов, находя щель в льющейся сплошным эмоциональным потоком речи собеседника. Сердитый, захлебывающийся злостью, срывающийся на крик голос Снейпа Ремус хорошо помнил по школьным временам. Слов он не разбирал, но и так все было понятно: бедняге пришлось слушать его вопли почти до самого утра.

Судя по звукам, в лаборатории что-то полетело прямо в стену, и Ремус вспомнил, как Джеймс и Сириус на третьем курсе утопили в унитазе школьную сумку Снейпа — в том постоянно протекающем туалете для девочек на втором этаже, — и как Снейп орал громче Плаксы Миртл. Это случилось незадолго до экзаменов. Ремус стоял тогда снаружи, беспомощно сжимая палочку и отчаянно пытаясь найти в себе силы поступить правильно, так, как должен поступать настоящий гриффиндорец, но не находя ничего, кроме собственного страха.

Сейчас, спустя много лет, он смотрел в прошлое и понимал, что страхи его в конце концов отчасти оправдались. Хотя если бы Ремус вмешался тогда, рассказал про злые шутки друзей, наверное, кто знает, возможно, Сириуса удалось бы остановить, прежде чем тот решил ради забавы пустить Снейпа на обед оборотню. Прежде чем произошло То Главное Унижение. В то время Ремус боялся только, что от него все отвернутся, боялся стать жертвой насмешек — ничего смертельного. Жестокая насмешка жизни: несмотря на все свои усилия, он все-таки остался один, как и следовало ожидать с самого начала.

В ушах снова зашумело, руки — лапы? — сжались, стиснули кулаки в поисках того, что можно разорвать, чего угодно. Ремус с рычанием ухватился за решетку. Тут же в комнате вырос Белби. С интересом наблюдая за поведением зверя, он принялся сыпать вопросами, но слова скользили мимо, не застревая в сознании, потому что его куда больше интересовало происходящее за стеной. Он услышал резкие раздраженные шаги и шорох одежды, Снейп быстро пронесся мимо защищенной чарами комнаты, потом хлопнула входная дверь. Волк почувствовал жгучее разочарование, его рычание сменилось жалобным воем, а Белби все говорил и говорил, не сводя с Ремуса пристального взгляда. Глаза его горели возбуждением, но голос оставался спокойным, и вскоре волк внутри задремал, загипнотизированный ровными монотонными интонациями.

По просьбе Белби Ремус протянул сквозь решетку руку, и тот принялся рассматривать ее, поворачивая во все стороны, сжимая и разжимая его пальцы, как будто никогда не видел ничего более захватывающего.

— Северус сказал, ты проявил агрессивность.

— Он первый начал!

— Ну конечно, разумеется, я верю, Северус у нас человек непростой, да. Вы же были раньше знакомы, если я правильно понял, еще со школы, ну да, ну да, характер у нашего Северуса не сахар, ох, не сахар, с ним бывает нелегко, я бы даже сказал, сложно, почти невозможно найти общий язык. Ты прав, конечно, прав, это Северус начал, он всегда начинает первым, — размеренное бормотание снова утихомирило волка, вскипевшая было кровь успокоилась, Ремус выпустил мантию Белби, за которую ухватился, сам того не заметив. Но Белби даже не обратил внимания на угрожавшую ему опасность, его серые глаза блестели за шестиугольными очками, словно у ребенка, которого отпустили в «Сладкое королевство» с полными карманами денег.

— Ты голоден? Ну разумеется. И, наверное, предпочтешь сейчас сырое мясо? Мари-Энн вряд ли обрадуется, наверняка не обрадуется, но мы же ей не скажем, правда? Бедняжка. Ни словечка не скажем ей, такая милая девочка, умненькая, с принципами, да, да, но все эти странные идеи… Так что мы не будем ее расстраивать, правда же, она наверняка огорчится, поэтому мы ей ничего не скажем, согласен? Я сам сейчас схожу на кухню. А ты меня подождешь, да? Подождешь спокойно, а потом все мне расскажешь: что ты сейчас видишь, слышишь и чувствуешь, почему ты рассердился и что сделал, где ты бегал, как собирался поступить с Северусом… Все-все расскажешь мне, хорошо? Но сначала ты меня подождешь, сядешь вот тут в уголке и спокойно подождешь меня, вот так, хороший волк, послушный, садись в уголок и подожди меня.

Не переставая говорить, Белби отступал к двери: медленно, спиной вперед, все время глядя прямо на Ремуса. Тот послушался спокойного уверенного голоса и сел на пол. Хорошо, что можно было просто подчиниться, что теперь кто-то говорил ему, что делать. Что кто-то беспокоится о нем. Кровоточащая баранья голень, которую Белби кинул ему всего несколько минут спустя, оказалась неимоверно вкусной.

И в этот вечер, и в следующий Ремус совершенно не хотел принимать зелье. Оба раза он, недовольно рыча, выплеснул его на пол, и оба раза Белби ни капли не рассердился, только смотрел на него сквозь поцарапанные очки с мягкой решительностью, уговаривал выпить зелье, обволакивал паутиной дружеских слов, кружил вокруг него, до тех пор, пока волк наконец не соглашался. И хотя даже на вкус самого Ремуса напиток был очень похож на яд, он _хотел_ его выпить, чтобы сделать этому ученому психу приятное.

Преображение вместе с Белби наблюдала Мэри-Энн. Ремус, разумеется, не мог ожидать, что Снейп придет посмотреть на самую животную его сторону, но все равно почувствовал дикое разочарование и не замедлил высказать его вслух. Переход из человеческого тело в образ свободного хищника оказался болезненнее, чем обычно, волк рвался на волю, боролся с Ремусом за право на существование, и он чувствовал опьяняющий страх, волнами исходивший от Мари-Энн. Но еще отчетливее ощущался горячий запах соли — она плакала при виде его мучений, и как раз перед тем, как волк его вытеснил в темноту, Ремусу почти непреодолимо захотелось дотянуться до молодой ведьмы и слизнуть с ее лица слезы. Утешить. Потому что именно так нужно поступать в стае.  
* * *

— А как ты попала в проект? — спросил Ремус, зарываясь пальцами во влажную землю. Везде болело и жгло, сильнее, чем всегда после полнолуния, но ему нравилось снова находиться в человеческом теле. Никаких лишних волос и слишком длинных ногтей! С затянутого облаками неба на стеклянную крышу упали первые капли дождя, но в зачарованной теплице было светло, и стена приятно грела спину. Мари-Энн рядом с ним опустилась на колени, чтобы срезать листья с куста малины.

— Я сюда сразу после Хогвартса пришла, больше года назад, и сначала только помогала — ну знаешь, удобряла растения тут, в теплице, мыла бокалы, чистила ведрами абиссинскую смоковницу и все такое. Нас тогда было четверо, таких ассистентов, но только я вообще соглашалась подходить к третьему бараку. Большой злой оборотень, у-у-у! А им вдвоем тяжело было справляться, когда наблюдения надо вести, ну я и стала помогать понемножку. Еду приносила, с Эсме гуляла, чтобы у Дамдама и Северуса больше времени на работу с зельем оставалось. И в настоящих исследованиях тоже помогала: резала всякие ингредиенты, следила, чтобы зелье правильно настоялось. Ассистенты должны специализироваться на каком-то проекте, если финансирование позволяет, и Дамокл буквально затащил меня сюда, потому что лишние руки нужны были, а никто больше не хотел. Но я довольна — тут очень круто, и работа мне нравится! И я помогаю одновременно людям и животным, два зайца одним выстрелом, можно сказать.

Мари-Энн мягко улыбнулась и перешла к следующему кусту. Ремус сжал в кулаке землю.

— А Снейп давно в проекте?

— Три года. Он преподавал в Хогвартсе какое-то время, но ушел после наших СОВ. Когда Дамдаму дали денег на исследования и выделили лабораторию.

Ремус удивленно уставился на Мари-Энн. Снейп отказался от должности профессора в Хогвартсе ради того, чтобы принять участие в исследовании оборотней? Да, проект Белби был уникальным в своем роде, в чем-то противоречивым и наверняка чертовски запутанным, так что отчасти Ремус понимал, что именно могло привлечь в нем Снейпа. Почти все знакомые ему слизеринцы интересовались темными искусствами — а тут тебе и зелья, и опасные существа, прямо два в одном, но все-таки… С другой стороны, у Снейпа действительно был опыт личного контакта с оборотнем, и хотя на первый взгляд обошлось без потерь, наверняка столкновение оставило в его душе глубокий след, шрам, который до сих пор не зажил.

— Дамдам, ну ты понимаешь, давно уже занимается этим вопросом, но сначала оборотни были для него чем-то вроде хобби, которому мешала нормальная работа, — продолжала Мари-Энн, не подозревая о замешательстве Ремуса. — Говорят, деньги удалось получить с огромным трудом, потому что… ну, оборотни. Никто не хочет особо связываться. Секция предоставляет нам помещение, и то приходится воевать с ними каждые полгода. Нас финансирует частное лицо, но имя его нельзя упоминать ни в коем случае, какой-то американец. Наверное, кто-то из его родственников — оборотень, не иначе, а у них там за океаном такие исследования проводить практически невозможно: очень строгие правила насчет испытаний. А оборотень же по закону одновременно и человек, и магическое существо, и не подходит ни под один из протоколов. К тому же я читала американские источники — исследователь, рискнувший заняться подобным экспериментом, рискует стать парией в тамошнем научном сообществе.

— А у нас в Британии, значит, нет?

— Ну… На нас иногда смотрят косо, считают местными психами. Дамдаму приходится порой разное выслушивать, но все не так уж и плохо. Нас по крайней мере не боятся! Разве что Северуса, немного, но вряд ли из-за проекта, — Мари-Энн фыркнула и посмотрела на Ремуса. — А он и в школе такой был?

Ремус и сам себе не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Да. Нет. Со Снейпом ничего и никогда не было до конца ясно. Открытым и располагающим к себе человеком его при всем желании не получалось назвать. Тонкие губы очень редко трогала улыбка, разве что саркастичная или злорадная усмешка промелькнет иногда. С другой стороны, описывать Снейпа в молодости именно таким было бы несправедливо и неправильно, ведь Ремус знал — кому, как не ему, было знать, — что заставило и без того не слишком общительного мальчишку еще теснее закрыться в своей раковине, отвечать нападением на каждый обращенный к нему жест, отчаянно защищаясь. Вряд ли, правда, Снейп обрадуется, если Ремус начнет направо и налево рассказывать о его школьных годах… Уже к седьмому курсу Снейп был тем еще типом: пугающе умным, и с языком, острым как бритва. Ремус пожал плечами и понадеялся, что Мари-Энн не будет углубляться в эту тему.

— Отчасти. А каким он был учителем?

— Мы его боялись, — просто ответила Мари-Энн и тут же рассмеялась.

— Могу себе представить.

— Но честно говоря, как учитель он был… не очень. С зельями да, с зельями он мастер, о них он знает все, но учитель — что угодно, только не это. Самые слабые из учеников боялись его так, что вообще ничего не соображали на уроках от ужаса, да и остальным доставалось. Кроме слизеринцев, конечно. Никто ничего не осмеливался спросить, объяснять Северус не умел или не хотел, а уж повторять… Нет. Мне всегда безумно нравились зелья, и я была просто счастлива, когда профессор Мокридж пришла учить нас перед ТРИТОНами.

— И как тебе нравится работать с бывшим преподавателем?

— Ну, сначала было странно, конечно, но я быстро привыкла. Северус гораздо приятнее сейчас, когда я вроде как его коллега, а не одна из толпы бестолковых хаффлпаффцев… Он, конечно, не воплощение дружелюбия, но работать здесь ему явно нравится больше, и он уже почти похож на человека. Ну и вообще, вряд ли он любит детей.

— Это точно, — рассеянно отозвался Ремус, тут же забыв, о чем они вообще говорили. Сквозь прозрачную стену было видно, как Снейп идет по дорожке между бараками с той блондинкой, Эйвери.

Светлые волосы ее блестели на солнце, создавая яркий, привлекающий внимание контраст с черной мантией. Когда парочка подошла ближе, Ремус разглядел, что мантия эта была очень, очень обтягивающей и явно сшитой на заказ из дорогой ткани, она облегала тело Эйвери, почти не оставляя простора воображению. Мадам Эйвери не обладала пышными формами, скорее наоборот — стройная и худощавая, она чем-то напоминала Снейпа. Эти двое подходили друг другу: узкие, слегка покачивающиеся при ходьбе бедра, худые плечи, выпрямленные спины — они даже жестикулировали одинаково, излучая обманчиво-хрупкую силу.

Недалеко от третьего барака Эйвери поцеловала Снейпа в щеку и пошла дальше, направляясь к границе аппарации. Ремус инстинктивно вцепился в ограждение какой-то клумбы с такой силой, что верхние камни свалились на землю, а Мари-Энн снова принялась рассказывать, как эта _дементорша_ приносит несчастных животных в жертву на алтаре тщеславия. Сконцентрироваться на эстетической стороне у него никак не выходило, но он буквально впитывал в себя каждое ругательное слово в адрес Эйвери, потому что ненавидел ее в тот момент — и молча радовался, что может с кем-то эту ненависть разделить. Но очевидного вопроса о ее отношениях со Снейпом он так и не задал: какая-то часть его требовала немедленно все разузнать, но пока победила та его часть, что желала остаться в неведении. Правда вряд ли его обрадовала бы.

Когда Снейп наконец принес ему зелье и баночки для анализов, от него пахло _иначе_. Все заслонял чужой, незнакомый запах — темные, пряные розы, амбра, легкий намек на апельсин… Парфюм, очень женский и настолько ненастоящий, что уже почти уснувший волк внутри Ремуса поднял голову и негромко завыл. Ремус подумал о косметическом отделе и о том, что Эйвери, в этой ее слишком обтягивающей черной тонкой мантии, нужно было буквально тереться о Снейпа, чтобы забить его запах своим. Перед самым оргазмом в сознание потоком хлынули картины, которые Ремус меньше всего хотел видеть: как Снейп трахается с Эйвери в теплице, как берет ее сзади, вдавливая напудренное лицо в землю, или как Снейп сам лежит прямо на клумбе, а голая Эйвери извивается на нем, стонет и запрокидывает голову.

Ремус не мог смотреть в сторону Снейпа, когда относил наполненные баночки на лабораторный стол, как будто отражение тех мыслей все еще оставалось на его лице. Он почти слышал, как кричат от ужаса его друзья, по ту сторону могилы и за стенами Азкабана, узнав, что мистер Лунатик дрочит на Снейпа. Хотя все было совсем не так, ничего _такого_ , просто помрачение сознания!

Это помрачение последовало за ним домой. Вечер за вечером он, лежа на своем комковатом матрасе, словно проматывал мысленно пленку с колдографиями, представлял себе, как Эйвери стонет под Снейпом, хотя он даже голоса ее никогда не слышал. Луна постепенно уменьшалась, забирая с собой яркость и живость картинок, они делались все менее сексуальными, уже не возбуждали, как раньше, оставаясь где-то на краю подсознания. Здравый смысл постепенно вернулся, и Ремус понял, что Снейп вполне мог сам решить спрятаться за чужим запахом после того, что произошло в первый вечер, и для этого ему совсем не нужно было связываться с Эйвери. Хотя выбор парфюма все-таки казался странным.

Октябрь сменился ноябрем. Ремусу, как всегда, безумно хотелось провести несколько дней волком или придумать какой-то другой способ забыть обо всем на свете. Из каждого угла злобно ухмылялись оранжевые рожи тыкв. Пока все вокруг радовались древнему празднику и спустившемуся семь лет назад миру, Ремус зажег три свечи, в память Джеймса, Лили и Питера, и они горели почти всю ночь, тихо погаснув, когда он спал. Как и каждый год, он не пошел на могилу Джеймса и Лили, не мог вынести присутствия там десятков незнакомых людей, якобы горюющих по его друзьям. А вот на почти пустую могилу Питера он заглянул как раз в годовщину смерти. Геройство Питера уже почти забылось, его жертва в глазах общества была почти напрасной, слишком личной, не принесшей никому пользы.

Стоя на коленях на холодной земле, глядя на желтый крест над могилой Питера и розовые лилии, которые наверняка принесла его мать, Ремус в первый раз подумал, что мог бы… мог бы отпустить прошлое. Нет, не забыть, не перестать приходить — но вдруг у него получится смотреть вперед вместо того, чтобы постоянно оглядываться на былое? Жить дальше. В новолуние, на могиле Лили и Джеймса, Ремус чувствовал внутри только безграничную пустоту, но потом луна снова стала расти, и он сумел подарить друзьям заслуженный покой, но взамен в сознании снова поселился Снейп.

Перед его мысленным взором Снейп нарезал какие-то листья или толок в ступке корешки, и движения длинных тонких пальцев завораживали, Ремус мог часами смотреть на них в своем воображении. Ему снилось, что они в Секции или снова в Хогвартсе, стоят совсем рядом в теплице или на опушке Запретного леса, прислоняются, почти касаясь друг друга, к облезлой стене Визжащей хижины. Ремус вдыхал запах Снейпа, такой близкий сейчас, такой насыщенный, чувствовал во рту вкус сырого мяса и крови. Чем больше становилась луна, тем больше он скучал — он помнил слезы Мари-Энн, как будто это было вчера, ровный голос Белби опять звучал в ушах, кончики пальцев покалывало от прикосновения к мантии Снейпа, и Ремус каждый день по несколько раз проверял, через сколько ночей сможет вернуться в Секцию Экспериментальных Зельев.


	4. Глава 4

В ноябре зелье заставило Ремуса разрыдаться. Всхлипывая, он рассказал Белби, что в это время года ему всегда особенно тяжело, он эмоционально нестабилен, депрессия, понимаете? Белби кивал, слушая этот поток сознания, но явно ничего не понимал, с таким же успехом Ремус мог говорить по-китайски или на языке гоблинов — хотя тогда, может, хоть кто-нибудь из слушателей и ухватился бы за нить его рассуждений, которая сейчас от них явно ускользала. Вместо утешений Ремус получил подробное объяснение того, как после агрессивного поведения в прошлом месяце его эмоции теперь пытаются смягчить с помощью зелья, усилить чувствительность человека, чтобы уравновесить агрессию зверя.

— И это работает, совершенно замечательно работает, вы же видите! — Белби просто сиял, кружа по лаборатории. Сочувствия Ремус от него не дождался, пришлось удовлетвориться чашкой ромашкового чая и куриным бульоном, хоть какое-то утешение. Впрочем, в повышенной эмоциональности были и свои плюсы: когда Белби принялся в подробностях описывать, как «маленькие пловцы» в октябрьских анализах Ремуса прямо-таки набрасывались друг на друга, тот с облегчением расплакался громче прежнего и почти ничего не услышал.

На следующий день дружеское плечо подставила Мэри-Энн, и Ремус без конца орошал его слезами по каждому незначительному поводу. Хотя он от всего сердца желал разработчикам зелья скорейших успехов, приходилось надеяться, что это не конечный результат. Он же даже объявления в «Ежедневном пророке» читать спокойно не сможет, каждое будет задевать его чувства, и на шоколаде разорится! Вечером Ремус прижимал к себе подушку, представляя, что кто-то гладит его по волосам. Длинными, нежными пальцами. От которых пахнет так хорошо и знакомо… Мари-Энн много раз обнимала его, утешая, но Ремусу хотелось большего — больше близости, больше интимности. Хотелось, чтобы его обняли, тесно прижимая к себе, и обнять в ответ, уткнуться лицом в чью-то шею, спрятаться. И чтобы его почесали за ухом.

Когда Снейп не появился и на третий день, Ремус забеспокоился. Ему было тревожно. Это же не он виноват в том, что Снейп его избегает? Он спросил Белби и расплакался в очередной раз, узнав, что как раз на этой неделе Снейп читает лекции в Гринвичской Академии: _«Очень неподходящее время, совершенно неподходящее, но ничего не поделаешь, нам приходится подстраиваться под планы Академии, увы, да…»_ Значит, скорее всего они со Снейпом в этот раз не увидятся. Ремус почувствовал себя обманутым, как будто ему обещали что-то — и не выполнили.

Пока жесткая шерсть пробивалась сквозь кожу, волк выл не только от боли, но и от раздирающей сердце тоски, и продолжил свой плач, когда преображение закончилось. На этот раз зверь не бросался на стены, не разрывал за неимением добычи собственную кожу, пытаясь добраться до спящего внутри себя человека и уничтожить его. Он сидел посреди клетки, одинокий и несчастный, как брошенный щенок, и тихонько подвывал. Тот, кто стоял по другую сторону решетки, подошел ближе. До волка донесся смутно знакомый запах, а человек, что-то говоря, опустился напротив него на пол. Светлые глаза встретились с диким золотым пламенем, и волк почти уже склонил голову, подчиняясь, но потом внутри что-то вспыхнуло, он рванулся вперед, чтобы схватить протянутую к нему руку. Человек успел отпрянуть.

Волк устал.

Ему было грустно.

Он еще немножко повыл на стены, потом свернулся на полу, уткнулся носом в основание хвоста и уснул.

Наутро Белби, воодушевленно сверкая глазами, рассказывал, как спокойно вел себя волк — и Ремус, к собственному удивлению, понял, что кое-что помнит о прошедшей ночи. Услышав это, Белби чуть сам не взвыл от радости, словно возбужденный пес, — вот оно, именно к этому они все время шли, они на пороге Великого Открытия! Волк не только сохранял спокойствие и не был агрессивным, человек незримо присутствовал на краю его сознания, и теперь нужно вывести человека на первый план, сделать его из пассивного наблюдателя активным участником преображения, помочь ему справиться с разъяренным хищником. Сейчас, когда Ремус чувствовал и ощущал все через своего волка, можно было приступить к попыткам с ним договориться.

Тоска волка… Тоска его была острее и пронзительнее, чем у человека, она разрывала изнутри с такой силой, какой Ремус раньше и представить себе не мог. У зверя не было слов, чтобы описать свои чувства, он просто _чувствовал_. Память об этом осталась расти внутри, отдельное от него существо, раковая опухоль, и Ремусу безумно хотелось выть, хотя полнолуние уже прошло. Других способов выплеснуть наружу это безымянное чувство он не знал.

Ночью Ремус выбрался из барака. Он сидел на заледенелом лугу, гладил холодную голую землю и тихо жаловался луне на эту странную тянущую боль в груди. Ему почему-то хотелось, чтобы луна снова принялась расти, стала прежней, он с радостью прошел бы через преображение еще раз, потому что все не могло еще закончиться, он не хотел уходить — и на этот раз вовсе не из-за бесплатных обедов, которые ему здесь предлагали.

В пятницу Мари-Энн вслух засомневалась, можно ли отпускать Ремуса домой на следующий день, настолько он ослабел, купаясь в волнах жалости к самому себе и невнятной тоски. Физически все было в порядке, анализы тоже не показали ничего выходящего за пределы нормы, но с наступлением темноты Ремус принимался скулить, а значит — в порядке ничего не было. Ему было все равно. Какая разница, где? В этом холодном жестоком мире его никто не любит.

В субботу он, однако, проснулся другим человеком, как будто ночью в него вкололи порцию сил и энергии. Не задумываясь, поспешил в лабораторию, прямо в пижамных штанах, и тут же бросился на шею вернувшемуся Снейпу. Ремус закрыл глаза, впитывая легкий пряный запах: все снова было в порядке, мир встал на положенное ему место. И откуда вообще взялась эта дурацкая депрессия? Довольный, он зарылся носом в черную ткань мантии, потерся лицом о костлявое плечо, прижал Снейпа к себе, обхватив обеими руками.

Снейп удивленно замер, потом взял его за плечи и аккуратно оторвал от себя. Он довольно долго таращился на счастливо улыбающегося Ремуса, отвернулся, не сказав ни слова, и снова погрузился в чтение заметок Белби. Ремус решил, что, раз уж самое главное в Секции он уже сделал, а на улице светит солнце и вообще жизнь прекрасна и удивительна, можно отправиться домой, — там, в конце концов, даже относительно уютно.

Уже дома, снимая потрепанную дорожную мантию, Ремус заметил, что прихватил с собой шарф Снейпа. Не перепутал, нет — его собственный шарф плотно обхватывал шею, как и полагалось, а черный шарф из ангорской шерсти, пахнущий Снейпом, он почему-то сжимал в руках. Просто так. Без всякой видимой причины.  
* * *  
Ожидание Рождества всегда нагоняло на него тоску. Гражданам магической Британии активно напоминали на каждом углу о необходимости потратить как можно больше галлеонов на своих близких, а поскольку ни галлеонов, ни близких у Ремуса уже много лет не было, он проводил это время дома, в четырех стенах. Только однажды выбирался он в Косой переулок, чтобы посмотреть на предпраздничную суматоху и мечущихся в поисках подарков людей и напомнить самому себе: его личная потеря обернулась для остального мира чем-то очень важным и очень хорошим. Эта мысль не то чтобы утешала, но давала возможность посмотреть на вещи с другой стороны.

Но сейчас ситуация изменилась: Ремус не разбогател, конечно, но кое-какие деньги у него появились благодаря экспериментальным зельям, и хотя годы в бедности научили его беречь каждый кнат, они же научили его пользоваться сполна редкими возможностями получить удовольствие. В честь Рождества можно и нужно покупать шоколад, а в этом году — не только для себя. Полнолуние выпадало как раз за два дня Рождества, и хотя Ремус вовсе не был наивен и прекрасно понимал, что никогда не будет значить для этих людей столько же, сколько они для него, возможность провести праздник с кем-то казалась самым лучшим подарком на свете. Это было так… нормально, словно кусочек другого мира, который, как ему казалось, он потерял навсегда.

Он немало времени провел в «Сластях на любой вкус», пытаясь выбрать подходящие подарки — особенно пришлось повозиться с шоколадом для Мари-Энн, и улыбка светловолосой продавщицы становилась все напряженнее по мере того, как Ремус отвергал одну предложенную упаковку за другой, вчитавшись в этикетку. Он уже почти отчаялся, когда нужные конфеты наконец нашлись. Продавщица вздохнула с явным облегчением, заворачивая его покупки. Выйдя из магазина с тремя коробками под мышкой — две для членов исследовательской группы, одна для себя, — Ремус кинул мимолетный взгляд в витрину кафе напротив и замер на месте.

В кафе сидел Снейп, и выглядел он _великолепно_. Вне лаборатории волосы его не казались больше жирными, лицо было спокойным, расслабленным, и даже что-то похожее на улыбку время от времени мелькало на губах. Нет, его по-прежнему никак не получалось назвать красавцем, но Ремус мог бы смотреть на него бесконечно. Сначала ему показалось, что рядом со Снейпом сидит мадам Эйвери, и он успел уже мысленно вскипеть от злости, потому что парочка не только встречалась на работе, но и проводила вместе свободное время. Но потом спутник Снейпа поднялся и оказался Люциусом Малфоем, и Ремус не был уверен, что этот вариант его устраивает больше.

Он уже был готов войти в кафе и укрыться где-нибудь в углу, чтобы проследить за этими двумя, даже положил ладонь на ручку двери, но Сириус где-то в глубине его сознания заметил, что вообще-то это называется шпионажем, да, Лунатик? Ремус отдернул руку. Ему казалось, что он просыпается, приходит в себя после проклятия. Какого черта он тут вообще делает?

* * *  
Двадцатого декабря Ремус снова явился в Секцию Экспериментальных Зелий, но не успел он даже мантию снять, как Белби уже принялся быстро и многословно объяснять, какие изменения они внесли на этот раз. Количество лаванды и вытяжки из рога единорога нужно еще отрегулировать, но депрессии в любом случае быть не должно — скорее наоборот, новые состав зелья вызовет прилив хорошего настроения, своеобразную эйфорию. Еще в зелье добавили селезенку гиппогрифа и цветы мандрагоры, и Белби уверил его, что если они правильно рассчитали пропорции, то на этот раз Ремус по крайней мере часть времени сможет сохранять человеческое сознание в волчьем теле.

Хотя часть энтузиазма Белби в какой-то степени передалась и Ремусу, он почему-то чувствовал смутную тревогу и странную грусть. Он выпил зелье, которое оказалось гораздо хуже на вкус, чем раньше, и удалился в свою каморку, сославшись на усталость. На самом деле сон заставил себя ждать, и Ремус несколько часов ворочался на простынях, беспокоясь сам не зная о чем. Пока, по крайней мере, ни о какой вызванной зельем эйфории не было и речи. В конце концов он все-таки заснул, но и это помогло мало: он то и дело просыпался, словно от толчка, и снова долго лежал, прислушиваясь к тишине. Часы уже подбирались к восьми утра, когда на него опустилось чувство глубокого покоя. Он проспал до часу дня, а потом Мари-Энн пришла его будить.

В столовой Ремус набил живот фаршированной сливами индейкой так, что чуть не лопался, и потом они просто сидели с Мари-Энн под стеклянной крышей, наслаждаясь неярким зимним днем и ароматом принесенных из лесу еловых веток. Декабрь выдался бесснежным, на улицу идти не хотелось, а здесь, под прозрачным небом, среди пахучей зеленой хвои, можно было получить удовольствие от зимнего дня, не дрожа на холодном ветру. Ремус почувствовал укол вины, поняв, что одной из причин его нежелания уходить из столовой был сидящий в нескольких метрах от него Снейп в компании этой своей Эйвери. Снейп выглядел не так хорошо, как в Косом Переулке, но смотреть на него было все равно приятно. И кроме того, Ремусу хотелось понаблюдать, как эти двое будут себя вести вместе.

Интерес, как вскоре выяснилось, был взаимным: хотя лицо Снейпа абсолютно ничего не выражало, Ремус то и дело замечал, что тот исподтишка бросает на него любопытствующие взгляды. Эйвери в свою очередь беззастенчиво его разглядывала, причем оставаясь абсолютно равнодушной. Ни один мускул не шевельнулся на ее лице, пока она осматривала его с ног до головы, никаких признаков осуждения, или одобрения, или хоть каких-то эмоций — как будто перед ней была пустая стена, а не вызывающее интерес живое существо. В конце концов Мари-Энн тоже заметила ее взгляд и принялась вполголоса ворчать себе под нос, что мадам Дементорша, кажется, нашла новый объект для своих дурацких опытов над животными. Ремус слегка содрогнулся.

— А кто для тебя оборотни? — спросил он, пока они шли по грязи к третьему бараку. — Люди или существа?

— А какая разница?

— Ну, ты говорила насчет опытов над животными тогда, я и подумал…

— С моей точки зрения, не имеет значения — человек или животное, у всех должно быть одинаковое право на жизнь, все достойны уважения. Люди придумали границу между собой и другими существами, но как по мне, это полная чушь, просто человеческое решение, а не закон природы, — судя по всему, Мари-Энн неоднократно приходилось говорить на эту тему. — Для меня разницы нет. Вот, посмотри.

Она подняла левую руку. Среди многочисленных браслетов выделялся один, широкий и красный, который украшала запрещающая использовать безоар надпись.

— Я не хочу, чтобы меня спасали ценой смерти козы. Каждая жизнь одинаково ценна, понимаешь?

Ремус не очень уверенно кивнул. В лаборатории они заварили чай, и Мари-Энн, довольная как ребенок, стала лакомиться конфетами, отправляя их в рот одну за другой. Ей явно польстило, что кто-то купил шоколад специально для нее. Ремус спросил, что она делает на Рождество — Мэри-Энн собиралась отправиться к родителям, куда из Хогвартса на каникулы приедут младшие, а потом к своему парню, который живет в молодежной коммуне. Мари-Энн тоже там жила раньше, но обитателям коммуны не очень понравилась ее новая работа, так что она сочла за лучшее съехать и подыскать собственную квартирку.

Сердце екнуло и быстро заколотилось, когда Ремус заметил быстро приближающуюся к лаборатории фигуру Снейпа. Он переместился к окну, даже не пытаясь скрыть интереса. Снейп ничего не заметил — по крайней мере, не подал вида. Стая бабочек, трепеща крылышками, заметалась внизу живота, когда запах вошедшего заполнил лабораторию: ни намека на Эйвери, ничего искусственного, только его природный пряный аромат. Их пальцы слегка соприкоснулись, когда Снейп передавал ему бокал с зельем, и Ремус сделал все, чтобы продлить контакт. Да, жест наивного подростка, но какая разница, если короткое прикосновение казалось таким правильным, таким приятным, именно тем, чего он хотел и к чему стремился каждой клеточкой тела?

От зелья его чуть не стошнило.

Вечером Ремус сидел на постели рядом с Мари-Энн, а Снейп занял стоящее в углу кресло (потому что в нем, как он заявил, удобнее читать, чем за лабораторным столом). Может быть, Снейп просто не хотел оставаться с ним наедине перед полнолунием? Атмосфера в комнате была относительно непринужденной, все трое молчали, уткнувшись каждый в свою книгу, но что-то беспокоило Ремуса, дергалось время от времени в сознании, как будто зажатый нерв, в который тыкали чем-то острым.

И кроме того — Ремус хотел остаться со Снейпом наедине. Мари-Энн была само очарование, и Ремусу нравилось ее общество, но одна мысль о том, что она сейчас встанет и выйдет из комнаты, наполняла его счастливым предвкушением до самых кончиков пальцев. До него доносился слабый аромат женьшеня и лакричного корня, остававшийся на губах Снейпа, когда тот отхлебывал чай, и почему-то чай самого Ремуса казался совсем не таким вкусным.

Когда Ремус улегся спать, этот запах все еще бродил где-то на границе сознания, усыпляя его, словно лучшая в мире колыбельная. Всю ночь ему снилось, как он зарывается лицом в шею Снейпа, вдыхает полной грудью исходящий от кожи аромат, знакомый из давнего прошлого, — и аромат этот переносит его в то время, когда все было в порядке, напоминает о внутреннем спокойствии и наслаждении радостями жизни. Во сне Ремус всем телом терся о Снейпа, забирая его запах и оставляя взамен волчью метку на черной мантии, прижимал его к себе, гладил ладонями худую спину… Наверное, целовал, потому что ощущал на губах привкус лакрицы, и корицы, и свежих ягод клюквы, и пьянел, словно от густого вина. Утром, проснувшись, он почувствовал себя не только совершенно отдохнувшим, но и донельзя возбужденным.

Солнце заглядывало сквозь щель в шторах, а Ремус закрыл глаза и засунул правую руку под одеяло, смутные образы из сна все еще плыли под закрытыми веками, и теперь совсем не казалось странным думать о Снейпе, трогая себя, — наоборот, он как будто наконец нашел то, к чему стремился уже давно. Словно потерянный кусочек мозаики: без него тоже можно было смотреть на картину, но только теперь, когда он встал на свое место, все было готово, все стало совершенным. Даже приводя в порядок постель и стоя под горячим душем, Ремус не слышал возмущенных криков друзей — это совершенно их не касалось. Циничная часть сознания не замедлила сообщить, что это состояние покоя и счастья, скорее всего, вызвано зельем, Белби же упоминал о чем-то таком, но в эту конкретную секунду Ремусу было абсолютно все равно. Он чувствовал себя превосходно. Даже припомнить не мог, когда в последний раз ощущал такую полную гармонию с вселенной.

Видимо, его идиотская улыбка говорила сама за себя, потому что Белби только раз взглянул на него и заявил, что над пропорциями придется еще немного поработать. Эйфория никак не повлияла на отвратительный вкус зелья, и Ремус скривился, услышав, что сегодня его ждет трехкратная порция.

Полнолуние приближалось, но Ремус все еще был спокоен и доволен жизнью, его тело и инстинкты просто-напросто никак не реагировали на растущую луну, и от этого он чувствовал себя еще счастливее. К его разочарованию, преображение было таким же болезненным, как и обычно, но на этот раз он сумел поймать окончание боли. Когда судороги закончилась и дрожь перестала сотрясать все тело, ему на мгновение показалось, что уже утро — как будто зелье заставило его сбиться со счета времени, забыть о том, что между двумя волнами боли должен быть черный провал, дыра в памяти, — и он попытался встать, но ничего не вышло. Он не смог согнуть локоть, чтобы опереться о пол, спина отказывалась выпрямляться, ноги сгибались как-то странно… Он почувствовал присутствие Белби прежде, чем увидел его, прежде чем _осознал_ , что видит, потому что мир, расстилавшийся перед ним, был черно-белым, его раскрашивали только оранжевые и красные волны тепла, исходящие от живых существ. Впервые он так отчетливо ощущал, чем именно пахнет от Белби: пыльные пергаменты и старые книги, кровь дракона на коже рук, мелисса и гной бубонтюбера знакомо смешивались, вызывали приятные ощущения, и Ремус замахал хвостом, только теперь поняв до конца, что он — волк.

— Ремус? Ты там?

Кивать было тяжело, поэтому Ремус издал что-то похожее на лай и поднял в знак приветствия правую лапу. От Белби запахло удовольствием.

— Сколько будет один плюс один?

Ремус стукнул лапой по полу два раза.

— А три плюс один?

Четыре удара.

— Встань.

Не слишком уверенно Ремус поднялся на четыре лапы, как и подобало уважающему себя волку, только хвост все еще продолжал метаться в разные стороны.

— А теперь сядь.

Он шлепнулся на пол. Задние ноги согнулись, принимая единственно возможное положение, но это все равно было чертовски странно — когда он переставал думать, тело волка действовало само, так, как привыкло, но не думать, не анализировать странные движения собственного тела никак не получалось. Он, наверное, никогда еще не размышлял так напряженно, как именно _чувствует_ свои ноги.

Потом Белби протянул сквозь решетку руку, очень-очень медленно. Ремус ждал, не двигаясь с места. Когда человеческие пальцы почти добрались до его морды, он слегка отвернулся, пытаясь придать волку совершенно безобидный вид. Наконец пропахшие зельем пальцы дотронулись до его уха, сначала едва ощутимо, осторожно, готовые в любой момент отступить, погладили по голове, и Белби радостно засмеялся, перебирая жесткую шерсть. Не сдержавшись, Ремус коротко взвыл от наслаждения, и рука тут же исчезла. Он снова отвернулся, помахал приветственно лапой, потом сообразил опуститься на пол, перевернулся на спину, подставляя беззащитный живот и повизгивая, как разыгравшаяся собака, и услышал, как пульс Белби постепенно успокаивается. Волк был ручным.

Белби заявил, что это прорыв, удалось сделать невозможное, скептики могут пойти и утопиться в драконьем дерьме, а они теперь сосредоточатся на облегчении самого процесса. Чтобы проверить, как долго Ремус сможет сохранять сознание, когда полнолуние вступит в полную силу, он продолжил задавать вопросы — как именно ощущается обычно боль и что значит для него сейчас луна. Ремус отвечал, ударяя лапой о пол один или два раза, но иногда отвлекался, слишком занятый ощущениями нового тела. Улыбаться он не мог, но мог выть, и беседу не раз и не два прерывала протяжная песня волка. Но это был хороший вой, как будто пузырящийся смех рвался наружу, ничего общего с кровавой жаждой дикого зверя.  
* * *  
В канун Рождества пришла Мари-Энн, которая раз десять, не меньше, обняла Ремуса, радуясь достигнутому успеху. Они снова сидели в теплице, потому что Мари-Энн нужно было проредить посадки аконита. Рядом на кусте поспела малина, и поскольку для зелья нужны были только листья, они по-братски разделили сочные ягоды в честь рождественского чуда. Столовая была закрыта, так что Мари-Энн принесла еду в многочисленных коробочках, и Ремус от души похвалил ее веганские блюда. Если бы он не знал, ни за что не поверил бы, что во рту не настоящая индейка.

Вечером Белби ушел, бормоча что-то насчет дурацких традиций и идиотов-родственников — видимо, даже эксцентричные гении не освобождались от необходимости проводить Рождество в кругу семьи. Мари-Энн сказала, что отправится к родным на следующее утро. Сердце Ремуса пропустило удар и бешено заколотилось о ребра, когда он понял, что проведет целый день — и ночь! — наедине со Снейпом. Он осторожно уточнил у Мари-Энн: да, именно так, Снейп придет завтра, чтобы проследить, как Ремус приходит в себя, и они будут вдвоем до следующего утра. И хотя Ремус знал, что мирная и спокойная атмосфера вечера перед полнолунием вряд ли повторится, он с нетерпением ждал завтрашнего дня. Да, это было глупо — но зелье, видимо, все еще действовало, так что он не стал особо себя винить.

В ту ночь сны его были полны особой нежности. Он держал Снейпа за руку, гладил тонкие пальцы, переплетая их со своими, отводил от его лица длинные волосы и улыбался ему прямо в губы, прежде чем медленно провести по ним языком. Во вкусе поцелуя смешивались кофе и семена мака, он обнимал Снейпа обеими руками, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и хотя они так и не перешли к чему-то большему, проснувшись, Ремус понял, что кончил во сне.

Встретиться со Снейпом лицом к лицу после всех этих снов было несколько неловко. Ремус вспомнил распространившийся с быстротой молнии слух на седьмом курсе, что якобы Снейп и Малсибер общаются на уроках невербально, с помощью легилименции, вообще не открывая рта и не издавая ни звука, и все вокруг принялись бояться за собственные мысли. Утверждали так же, что Малсибер шантажировал кого-то из учеников, пользуясь информацией, невозможно было узнать, не проникнув в сознание… Ремус никак не мог перестать думать: а что, если Снейп каким-то образом поймет или увидит его фантазии. Что тогда? Он уселся за стол напротив.

— Доброе утро.

— М-м-м, — отозвался Снейп из-за номера «Пророка», и беседа заглохла, не начавшись.

Ремус налил себе кофе, намазал маслом хлеб и принялся лихорадочно придумывать тему для разговора. Жуя бутерброд, он посмотрел на передовицу «Пророка» в слабой надежде найти что-нибудь подходящее среди заголовков, но тщетно. Контрабандный провоз совиного корма вряд ли заинтересует Снейпа, не говоря уже о хорах дудли, распевающих рождественские гимны по всей Англии. Ремус задумался над новой интерпретацией классического хита Мерлина Волынказада «Все веселые девчонки любят Рождество», о которой упоминалось в газете, и невольно вздрогнул, поймав на себе пристальный взгляд черных глаз.

— Что?

— Я как раз собирался задать этот вопрос тебе, — ответил Снейп, слегка приподнимая бровь. — У меня выросли оленьи рога или еще что-то интересное?

— Прости?

— Ты на меня пялишься, если не заметил.

— Да? Прости, — быстро отозвался Ремус, чувствуя, как горячеет шея. — Я просто… я тут думал… что все веселые девчонки любят Рождество.

— То есть?

— Эта песня, — он знал, что выглядит абсолютным идиотом, но не придавал этому значения. — Обратил внимание, что она попала на первую полосу?

— Ты про этот кошмар без смысла и мелодии? — фыркнул Снейп, складывая газету так, чтобы видеть статью. Потом фыркнул снова, еще более осуждающе. — Эти идиотские хоры и так невыносимы, не хватало только таких вот _шедевров_.

— Ну это все-таки классика…

— Уверен, ты так и считаешь. Ты же у нас наверняка из тех сентиментальных идиотов, которые получают удовольствие от рождественских песенок?

— Что плохого в толике сентиментальности? — доброжелательно спросил Ремус, радуясь, что у них наконец-то нашлось о чем поговорить, чем бы это ни было.

— Если ты собираешься засорять воздух, слушая по радио этот праздничный бред, будь любезен, делай это как можно тише, — в голосе Снейпа было столько отвращения, как будто они обсуждали не рождественскую музыку, а изъеденный червями труп или что-нибудь в таком роде. Ремус рассмеялся.

— Да мне совсем не обязательно ничего слушать. В последние годы я почти не праздновал Рождество, но по вечерам, когда делать было нечего, включал радио — и мне это, в общем, даже нравилось, хотя тут скорее вопрос привычки. Но могу обойтись и без рождественского концерта, раз уж он тебя так раздражает. А чем бы ты хотел заняться?

Снейп несколько мгновений молча смотрел на него, потом подчеркнуто резко отодвинул стул и встал. Он принялся расставлять приборы на столах, протирать испещренные пятнами разделочные доски, собирать валяющиеся повсюду перья, и Ремус некоторое время задумчиво следил за процессом. Он уже собирался было повторить вопрос, на который Снейп, очевидно, отвечать не собирался, когда в голове зазвучал голос Сириуса. Сириус, злорадно усмехаясь, напомнил, что чувства Нюниуса в расчет не принимаются, так что Ремус не стал ничего спрашивать, просто заявил, что идет гулять.

Небо было серым, промерзшая грязь хрустела под ногами. Ремус бесцельно нарезал круги по двору Секции, потому что идти ему было особо некуда, но усидеть на месте не получалось. Ему всегда лучше всего думалось именно сидя, но сейчас он не хотел ни о чем думать, не мог себе этого позволить, пусть все идет как идет, зачем напрасно ломать голову — все равно ведь ничего не изменится. Его неудержимо тянуло обратно, посмотреть, как Снейп переставляет вещи с места на место. Он шел по кругу, по кругу, по кругу, и вскоре уже не мог различить собственных следов.

Когда пальцы и кончик носа совсем замерзли, Ремус вернулся. Снейп снова сидел за столом и читал, на этот раз книгу вместо газеты, и Ремус присоединился к нему с «Пророком». Он листал страницы, скользил глазами по напечатанным словам, не в силах вникнуть в смысл. Его ни в малейшей степени не интересовало сейчас содержание газеты, и в конце концов он просто отодвинул ее в сторону.

— Где бы ты был сейчас, если бы не был здесь?

— Что еще за вопрос? — пробурчал Снейп, не отрываясь от книги.

— Я был бы дома, один, чертыхался бы, потому что изо всех углов тянет сквозняком и никак не заткнуть щели, никакое заклинание не действует.

— Вот как.

— Ел бы на завтрак овсянку, как и в другие дни.

— Очень интересно.

— Слушал бы рождественскую музыку вперемежку с шипеньем по старенькому радио.

— Да неужели.

— А потом разделся бы догола, обмотался золотистой мишурой и бегал бы по улицам, распевая во все горло.

— Угу… Что?

— Что привлекло твое внимание, раздевание или елочная мишура? — спросил Ремус, и Снейп поджал губы вместо ответа. — Я давно хотел спросить насчет твоей преподавательской карьеры.

— Что именно?

— Как это было? Почему ты бросил? Почему вообще стал этим заниматься?

— Это было ужасно. Я бросил, потому что это было ужасно. Начал заниматься, потому что заранее не знал, что это будет так ужасно. Доволен?

Ремус закатил глаза, но не смог удержаться от смеха.

— И что же было самым ужасным?

— Все.

— А именно…

— Тупоголовые идиоты, которые не могут понять элементарных вещей. К тому же криворукие. Все гриффиндорцы и девять из десяти хаффлпаффцев. Сырые подземелья — якобы на полы наложены согревающие заклятья, но каждую зиму ты там как будто по льду Черного озера босиком катаешься. Директор, который без конца вмешивается в твою личную жизнь. Коллеги с придурью. Постоянные пропажи зелий и ингредиентов из кладовки, как ее ни защищай. Этот проклятый полтергейст. Дурацкие вопросы родителей — как там мой малыш успевает на зельях? Полное отсутствие уединения. Теперь доволен, надеюсь?

— Только не говори, что ты всего этого не знал заранее, — рассмеялся Ремус, и ему показалось, что в глазах Снейпа промелькнуло удовольствие от разделенной шутки. — А как Дамблдор вмешивался в твою жизнь?

— Тысячью разных способов, — Снейп усмехнулся и отложил книгу. Ремус поздравил себя с победой. — Мало того, что он без конца устраивал какие-то нелепые собрания и вечеринки для преподавателей, пытаясь взять под контроль жалкие крохи нашего свободного времени, у него еще была дико раздражающая привычка приглашать самого себя на чай в мой кабинет и расспрашивать, как у меня дела, до тех пор, пока мне это все не надоедало и я не отвечал — просто чтобы от него избавиться. Увы, с Альбусом это не срабатывало. Получив необходимую информацию, он начинал давать советы, как, по его мнению, я должен жить.

— Интересно… И как же?

— Ну уж нет, больше я на эту удочку не попадусь, — резко ответил Снейп, но книгу не взял, просто сидел и смотрел на Ремуса в упор.

— Я просто спросил, — Ремус пожал плечами и поднялся посмотреть, что у них осталось из еды. — Так где бы ты был, если бы не был здесь?

— Бегал бы по городу в одной золотистой мишуре — или как ты там выразился.

Картина завернутого в золотые ленты Снейпа неудержимо ворвалась в его сознание, так что Ремус чуть не выронил все из рук. Правда, явившийся в его воображение Снейп не носился по холодным улицам, а возлежал на кровати, без тени стеснения демонстрируя свое тело, выгибался и поворачивался, небрежно поглаживая длинными пальцами единственный предмет одежды, больше подчеркивающий, чем скрывающий наготу. Ремус, разумеется, отчасти даже понимал, насколько смешно привидевшееся ему непристойное зрелище, но… В комнате вдруг стало очень, очень жарко, ладони вспотели, и ему срочно понадобилось на прогулку. Или в холодный душ. Настоящий Снейп, сидящий перед ним, насмешливо поднял бровь, и Снейп в фантазии повторил этот жест, чуть скривив губы в усмешке.

— Я… э… я просто… Ну, я тут подумал, может, я займусь… э-э-э… анализами? Чтобы уже с ними покончить. А потом можем пообедать, заварить чай — или хочешь, глинтвейн сделаем? А потом можешь спокойно подумать, как именно ты меня проклянешь, если я слишком громко включу радио.

— Лучшее приглашение к обеду в моей жизни, — заметил Снейп с тенью улыбки на губах. Потом встал, чтобы собрать на поднос баночки для анализов. — Ты и вправду умеешь _возбудить_ аппетит, — добавил он, стоя спиной к Ремусу, и тому захотелось забраться под одеяло, сунуть голову под подушку и остаться так до утра. Правда, тогда воображаемый Снейп в золотой мишуре останется с ним на всю ночь, и он не был уверен, что это вариант развития событий нравится ему больше.

Когда Снейп передавал ему поднос, их пальцы соприкоснулись и почему-то не спешили размыкаться. Ремусу не понадобилось возбуждающее зелье — у него и так стоял. Снейп-в-воображении откинулся на спину, руки его были привязаны к изголовью кровати золотыми лентами, ноги широко разведены в стороны. Тело его было острым и угловатым, и в то же время влекуще теплым, и Ремус ощущал запах Снейпа везде — вокруг, на собственных руках, глубоко под кожей, и брал то, что так настойчиво подсовывало ему возбужденное сознание. После быстрого, но бурного акта он вылил персиковый раствор в унитаз, чувствуя себя практически насильником, хотя на память и пришли кошмарные брошюрки о пользе и безопасности самоудовлетворения, которые раздавала на пятом курсе мадам Помфри. Согласно брошюркам, во время мастурбации можно было думать о ком угодно, но Ремус сомневался в их правоте уже тогда, а сейчас, помимо всего прочего, ему вдруг стало до смешного интересно — а Снейп что думает по этому поводу?

Когда Ремус наконец вернулся в лабораторию, Снейп тут же занялся его анализами, и Ремус не смел (да и не хотел, по правде говоря) даже смотреть в ту сторону. Он накрыл на стол, расставил принесенную Мари-Энн еду, трансфигурировал куски старого пергамента в красные с золотыми звездами салфетки. Налил в кувшин воды и, пробормотав несколько заклинаний, превратил в вино. Потом зажег на подоконнике свечи и, дождавшись, когда Снейп закончит с баночками, чуть приглушил свет.

Снейп скептически посмотрел на салфетки и свечи, хмыкнул, попробовав вино, но от комментариев воздержался. Они ели в полной тишине. Потом Снейп так же молча нагрел вино в котле для зелий, превращая в глинтвейн, добавил каких-то трав, но Ремус не решился нарушить тишину даже для того, чтобы сказать, насколько невероятно вкусно у него получилось.

После еды Ремус ушел к себе в каморку и включил радио, как раз успев услышать заключительный номер рождественского концерта. После последнего хита «Гоп-гоблинов» перешли к нестареющей классике, и в этот момент появился Снейп. На мгновение застыл в дверном проеме, словно сомневаясь, потому что единственное кресло было занято Ремусом — но неуверенность, судя по всему, не подходила к нынешнему образу, и Снейп направился к кровати, опустился на нее и тут же погрузился в принесенную с собой книгу, всем своим видом приказывая держать язык за зубами. И Ремус послушно молчал, говорить было не о чем и незачем. Алкоголь приятно согревал тело. Ремус не понял, как так вышло, но вскоре уже сидел на кровати рядом со Снейпом. Так долго объединявшее их молчание стало тяжелым, в нем появилась неловкая, беспокоящая нотка. Рядом со Снейпом Ремус вдруг почувствовал непреодолимую усталость, ему было тепло и спокойно, и от запаха самую малость кружилась голова… и он едва успел сообразить, что, кажется, собирается прислониться к плечу сидящего так близко человека, как провалился в сон.

Проснувшись утром, он увидел Снейпа, сидящего в его кресле.

— Доброе утро, — Ремус потер глаза, пытаясь понять, спит он или нет, потому что положение казалось невероятным. — Ты тут давно?

— Я бы предпочел отправиться домой. Ты готов убраться отсюда?

Все-таки не сон. Никаких тебе золотых лент и прочих украшений. Ремус кивнул и встал, чувствуя себя помятым после проведенной в одежде ночи. Чистя зубы, он задумался: а где, собственно, спал сам Снейп?

Пока он собирал свои немногочисленные пожитки, Снейп нетерпеливо расхаживал взад-вперед по прихожей, уже в уличной мантии, и только теперь Ремус вспомнил, что и не подумал захватить с собой «случайно» утащенный в прошлый раз шарф. На аппарационной границе они в последний раз посмотрели друг на друга. Ремус, не давая себе задуматься, ухватил Снейпа за воротник мантии, притянул к себе, поцеловал, едва касаясь губ губами, и тут же аппарировал, не дожидаясь реакции. Они увидятся в наступающем году, и тогда придется ответить за свой поступок, столкнуться с его последствиями — но только тогда, а сейчас пусть этот поцелуй завершит лучшее за многие годы Рождество. У него будет целых двадцать четыре дня в воздушном замке.


	5. Глава 5

В январе работу над зельем пришлось в каком-то смысле начать заново: его воздействие на психику изучалось уже несколько лет методом проб и ошибок, но вот о том, как облегчить сам процесс трансформации, сведений не было совсем. Ремусу пообещали, что таких перепадов настроения, как раньше, зелье больше вызывать не должно, теперь группа собиралась исследовать только физическую сторону превращения, попытаться сделать его более гладким и менее болезненным. На практике это означало, что волчья сторона его натуры будет проявляться так же, как и всегда (хотя и не настолько интенсивно), потому что инстинкты зверя и его чутье полностью убрать невозможно. Они принадлежали телу волка.   
Где-то через полчаса после выпитого зелья у Ремуса принялась зудеть шея. Чесать ее оказалось бесполезно, не чесать — невозможно, но вскоре он забыл о шее совсем, потому что ощущение щекотки перешло под колени, потом зачесалось подмышками и в районе локтей, затем чесотка сползла вниз по спине, медленно и неотвратимо, позвонок за позвонком, и вскоре чесалось уже везде. Ремус весь извертелся, пытаясь избавиться от неприятного ощущения. Белби заявил, что это «крайне интересно» и «чрезвычайно огорчительно», и больше помощи от него не поступило. Щекотка и зуд напоминали о перенесенной в детстве драконьей оспе, так что остаток вечера Ремус провел в холодном душе. Всю ночь он провертелся на мокрых от пота простынях, а утром обнаружил, что живот и грудь густо покрывают желтые набухшие волдыри.  
Следующий день тоже по большей части прошел в душе. Прикосновение сморщенных от воды пальцев к воспаленной коже вызывало отвращение, когда Ремус, неистово почесываясь, пытался хоть на время вернуться в лоно цивилизации. На лице Мари-Энн отвращение боролось с жалостью, но Белби категорически запретил вмешиваться в ход эксперимента — подумаешь, небольшая косметическая проблема, само пройдет через пару дней. Мари-Энн только и оставалось, что повторять, как ей жаль. Вечером руководитель проекта вернулся, и Ремус негромко рычал на него за его спиной, потому что волдыри стали наконец лопаться, извергая липкий белесый гной. На теле, казалось, не осталось ни клочка чистой кожи, оно все было покрыто либо зудящими прыщами, либо противной слизью. Но спорить с Белби Ремус не мог, хотя и очень хотелось: волк внутри приказал заткнуться и заползти в укромный угол, зализывая раны. Фигурально выражаясь. У Ремуса никто не спрашивал, как лучше вести исследования, оставалось только молча подчиниться.  
Вторую ночь он провел на полу, потому что лежать на твердом было менее неприятно, чем на влажных скомканных простынях. В полночь Белби сменил Снейп, и Ремус дрожал всем телом под его взглядом и быстрыми прохладными пальцами, исследующими поврежденную кожу. Он чувствовал себя куском мяса с содранной кожей, и все равно близость успокаивала, те места, которых коснулся Снейп, даже перестали на краткий миг чесаться — но потом зуд вернулся, сделавшись еще сильнее, как будто теперь проблема была не только в коже, но где-то гораздо глубже. Ремуса словно раздирало изнутри.  
Он заставил себя лежать неподвижно, прислушиваясь к движениям Снейпа за стеной: вот тот ходит по лаборатории, что-то моет, звякает пробирками, режет листья, стуча ножом по столу. Обратившись в слух, Ремус забыл о собственном теле и погрузился в беспокойный сон, убаюканный этими уверенными звуками, но вскоре зуд разбудил его, и он снова принялся вертеться, изнывая от боли.  
К утру не помогал даже душ, изодранной ногтями воспаленной коже от воды делалось только хуже. Ремус задуматься: может, если в надоевших страданиях что-то изменится, будет легче продержаться до вечера? Воображаемый Снейп преследовал его с самого Рождества, то в гирляндах, то без, и он боялся реакции собственного тела при встрече, но сейчас эта мысль вызывала только истерический смех. Да, в доведшем его почти до предела побочном эффекте зелья нашлись свои плюсы: сейчас можно было не бояться возбуждения, хотя Снейп и находился рядом — дьявол, да даже если бы тот разделся догола и предложил ему себя, Ремус только почесался бы в ответ!  
— Одевайся! — рявкнул от двери Снейп, швыряя в корчащегося на полу Ремуса мантией.  
— Зачем?  
— Одевайся, говорят тебе!  
Ремус послушно встал, натянул штаны и накинул мантию на плечи. Снейп, тут же оказавшийся рядом, ухватил его за локоть, потащил в прихожую, велел быстро обуться и выволок наружу в серое утро.  
Они торопливо шагали в сторону главного здания, потом резко свернули налево, к Южному Сектору, прошли через него. Сквозь прозрачные стены бесчисленных теплиц виднелись тяжелые гроздья цветов всех возможных оттенков, ветер доносил отголоски все новых ароматов — фрукты, сладкая карамель, косметика — и Ремус наконец понял, куда они так спешат, но Снейп уже рывком открыл дверь длинного, выкрашенного в розовый цвет барака и втолкнул его внутрь.  
Ремус чуть не упал, когда на него со всех сторон обрушились вой, скулеж и крики сотен животных. Он согнулся пополам, закрыл уши руками, но Снейп снова схватил его за локоть и двинулся вперед. Ремус заковылял следом через просторную лабораторию, которую захлестывали волны боли и страха, к закрытой двери в самом дальнем ее конце.  
Войдя вслед за Снейпом к комнату, Ремус прежде всего заметил в углу большую клетку, в которой апатично попискивали белые крысы с лысыми розовыми мордочками. Глазки их блестели зеленым и фиолетовым, словно драгоценные камни, у одной — отливали небесной синевой. Он никак не мог оторвать от них взгляда и потому не сразу обратил внимание на женщину, сидящую за сверкающим белизной столом. Мадам Эйвери.  
Снейп сдернул с него мантию, являя миру покрытое язвами тело:  
— У тебя есть что-нибудь для этого?  
— Но Белби… — испуганно начал было Ремус. Снейп не дал ему договорить:  
— Белби на его планете, может, и не беспокоят твои стоны и звук раздираемой кожи, но мои нервы уже на пределе. Я работать не могу, когда ты часами шебуршишься и чешешься в соседней комнате! Мне нужны тишина и покой.  
— Попробуй заглушающие чары, нам помогают, — равнодушно, с едва заметным акцентом обронила Эйвери. С точки зрения Ремуса, это было не совсем правдой, вой несчастных жертв косметологии буквально вонзался в мозг, но поскольку Снейп уже отпустил его и зуд вернулся с новой силой, он сосредоточился на попытках стоять спокойно и не разрывать собственную кожу. 

— У нас всего одно подопытное животное, — сухо ответил Снейп. — Хотелось бы сохранить его целым и желательно в относительно здравом рассудке.  
Эйвери пожала плечами.  
— Посмотрим. На что он так реагирует?  
— В последнюю версию зелья добавили чешую гиппокампа и кожуру абиссинской смоковницы, думаю, причина именно в них. Мы еще раньше подозревали, что лягушачьи глаза и листья дьявольских силков плохо сочетаются друг с другом, ну а какой-то из новых ингредиентов послужил катализатором. У самого Люпина аллергий нет — не считая серебра.  
Эйвери, кивая, выслушала его, потом отложила в сторону пилочку для ногтей, встала и подошла к Ремусу почти вплотную. Она внимательно осмотрела исцарапанную, покрытую язвами кожу, потрогала один из волдырей наманикюренным ноготком, задумчиво растерла между пальцами налипшую слизь, недовольно наморщив носик.  
— Ладно, пошли, — сказала она все так же спокойно, открыла дверь и, стуча каблучками, быстро прошла через лабораторию. Снейп и Ремус последовали за ней, Ремус — опять невыносимо страдая от жалобного скуления. В прихожей Эйвери выбрала из огромной связки ключей один, открыла светло-зеленую дверь и жестом велела им войти. Дверь захлопнулась за спиной с негромким щелчком, и хотя Ремус по-прежнему слышал крики запертых в клетки животных, они больше не причиняли физической боли.  
Пока Эйвери сосредоточенно искала что-то в тесных рядах бутылочек и баночек, плотно заставивших полку, Ремус из последних сил старался стоять спокойно. Помощь, кажется, была совсем рядом — оставалось потерпеть совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Полагаю, эти царапины возникли не сами по себе, он расчесал кожу до крови? — спросила она, изучая этикетку на круглой оранжевой коробочке. Губы Снейпа чуть дрогнули, обозначая улыбку, когда тот тоже прочитал список ингредиентов. — Намазать его? Или, может, ты захочешь сам? Это твое, в конце концов…  
— Люпин вполне способен намазаться сам! — разъяренным котом прошипел Снейп, выхватил банку из ее рук и впихнул Ремусу. Мазь, пахнущая грейпфрутом и зеленым чаем, подействовала моментально, даруя измученной коже прохладу и долгожданный покой. Ремус совсем забыл о приличиях, о том, кто он, где он и в какой компании, — и придя в себя через некоторое время, обнаружил, что сидит с блаженной довольной улыбкой совершенно голый на полу в косметической кладовке, а мадам Эйвери изучающе разглядывает его, склонив голову на бок.  
— Помогло, я полагаю? — поинтересовалась она, и Ремус, вспыхнув до корней волос, принялся торопливо натягивать штаны.  
— Э-э-э… Да, спасибо. Благодарю за помощь.  
— О, да он не такое уж и животное, — холодно усмехнулась Эйвери, глядя прямо на Снейпа. — И неплохо оснащен, да?  
— Не обращал внимания, — выплюнул Снейп сквозь сжатые зубы. Эйвери внешне оставалась абсолютно спокойной, но все равно казалось, что ее это крайне забавляет.  
— Тогда чем ты с ним занимаешься целыми днями?  
— Работаю. И к твоему сведению, обычно он одет.  
— Правда? Рубашки я что-то не вижу… И очень рекомендую тебе присмотреться к нему получше, пока есть шанс. Познакомишь нас?  
Взгляд, которым Снейп наградил мадам Эйвери, мог убивать, но она только улыбнулась и небрежно прислонилась к полке с помадами.  
— Жаки, это наш подопытный оборотень, Ремус Люпин. Люпин, это Жакнетт Эйвери, руководитель косметологического отдела.  
— Enchanté, monsier Lupin, parlez-vouz francais?  
— Я… к сожалению, нет, фамилия вводит в заблуждение, — пробормотал Ремус, растерянно принимая протянутую ладонью вниз руку.  
— Целуй, или ты покойник, — едва заметно улыбнулся Снейп, который, кажется, тоже начал получать от ситуации удовольствие. Ремус неловко поднес к лицу белую руку с тонкими пальцами, чмокнул губами в воздухе, не прикасаясь к коже и чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Полуголый, в компании этих двоих, играющих в чаепитие чистокровного семейства с кучей церемоний… Наверное, он должен сейчас поклониться или еще что-то. В глубине сознания звучал приглушенный смех Мародеров, напоминая, что когда-то много лет назад эта компания могла бы стать для него смертельно опасной, но теперь что-то изменилось — все? — и у него никак не получалось почувствовать угрозу. Хотя Ремус понятия не имел, где его волшебная палочка.  
— Только подопытный, Северус?  
— Мы учились вместе. В Хогвартсе.  
— Так у нас тут встреча однокурсников? Северус не говорил, что мы с ним познакомились в Академии Гринвича? Он был самым интересным и многообещающим из всех, с кем я там общалась.  
— Потому что ты не общалась там ни с кем, — холодно ответил Снейп, и блестящие губы Эйвери тронула улыбка.  
— Знаешь, Северус, мне кажется, ты уклоняешься от ответа…  
— Я высоко ценю твою наблюдательность, — Снейп нагнулся, поднял скомканную мантию и накинул ее Ремусу на плечи. — Но, к сожалению, нам пора. Кое-кому надо работать, к твоему сведению.  
— Могу я пойти с вами?  
— Нет! — рявкнул Снейп, толчком распахнул дверь и вылетел в коридор. Эйвери негромко фыркнула, поворачиваясь с Ремусу.  
— Он всегда так очаровательно драматичен, правда?  
— Он… Да, наверное, — слабо кивнул Ремус, не очень понимая, какого ответа от него ждут. В череп опять вонзились острыми иглами крики подопытных животных. — Мне, пожалуй, тоже пора. Спасибо еще раз.  
— Не стоит благодарности, — отозвалась Эйвери, снова меряя его с головы до ног оценивающим взглядом. Сладость таяла в ее голосе, текла, как мед в ловушке для мух. Она взяла еще одну такую же баночку, вложила ее Ремусу в руку и как раз собиралась что-то сказать, как…  
— Ма… Мадам Эйвери?  
— Да? — резко отозвалась она, поворачиваясь к двери. В проеме переминался с ноги на ногу испуганный молодой человек в очках.  
— Тут… Не могли бы вы… Не могли бы взглянуть на последнюю партию духов? Там что-то не так с ними, и нужно ваше мнение, потому что…  
— Не успеешь отвернуться, как вы, идиоты, уже умудряетесь все испортить! — Эйвери раздраженно передернула плечами и сердито застучала каблучками, спеша вслед за несчастным очкариком в лабораторию. — Ну и где?.. Что вы натворили? Как у вас вообще это получилось? И кто? Прочь с дороги, толстая корова, что уставилась? Кто внес последние изменения? Вы хоть настояться раствору дали?  
Ремус стоял неподвижно, пока крики Эйвери не перекрыли скулеж животных, потом решил, что в нем тут точно больше не нуждаются, и тихонько вышел из лаборатории. Он шел к Восточной Секции, постепенно оставляя мучения запертых животных позади и успокаиваясь, — и только совсем рядом с третьим бараком осознал, что сейчас ему придется сполна расплатиться за тот рождественский поцелуй.  
С одной стороны, подумал он, открывая дверь, можно сделать вид, что ничего не было. Снейп, скорее всего, охотно поддержит игру, они никогда не вернутся к этой теме, и разрыв зарастет, болото снова затянет ряской — Снейп-то уж точно не испытывает ни малейшего желания начинать сначала. С другой стороны… С другой стороны, ничего не решать — плохое решение. Лучше уж извиниться и покаяться, принять с повинной головой гнев Снейпа, потому что Ремус не хотел притворяться и замалчивать. Не мог. И если только он не навоображал себе тогда лишнего в порыве любви ко всему миру, разговор вполне мог привести к чему-то большему, чем просто равнодушное пожатие плечами.  
Но увидев сосредоточенно склонившегося над рабочим столом Снейпа, который постоянно отбрасывал мешающие волосы, Ремус растерял все слова. Как, ну как об этом вообще заговорить? Джеймс где-то в закоулках сознания напомнил, как должен вести себя истинный гриффиндорец: смело схватить льва за гриву и победить змею страха, подумаешь, поболит и перестанет! Питер, взявший на себя роль здравого смысла, заметил, что Джеймс, вообще-то, умер, а потому вряд ли может считаться лучшим в мире советчиком. В конце концов Ремус просто остался сидеть за кофейным столиком, слушая, как Джеймс у него в мозгах зажимает голову верещащего Питера под мышкой и принимается ерошить ему волосы, и понимая, что сходит с ума. Да, точно, все признаки безумия, даже свет кажется необычно ярким. Вдруг прямо в лицо ему полетела смятая рубашка, а на стол со стуком опустился хорошо знакомый бокал.  
— Хотя сегодня полнолуние, ты пока человек. Так веди себя прилично!  
Ремус открыл рот, но тут же закрыл его, потому что сказать было нечего. Не спрашивать же вслух у Снейпа, ядовит ли его укус, — как бы настойчиво ни подталкивал к этому хихикающий в глубине памяти Джеймс. Пришлось молча натянуть рубашку и поднести зелье, отдающее пролежавшим неделю в канаве трупом, к губам. Его чуть не стошнило, едва зелье попало на язык, а Снейп только дернул углом рта, наблюдая, как Ремус пытается проглотить маслянистую жидкость.  
— Там еще целый котел. Две с половиной порции на сегодня.  
— Почему оно такое противное?  
У Ремуса выступили слезы. Оставалось только надеяться, что эта вонючая гадость не вырвется наружу тем же путем, которым попала внутрь. Не то чтобы это ощутимо повлияло на ее вкус — но принимать двойную порцию не хотелось абсолютно.  
— В прошлый раз вкус был таким же ужасным?  
— Нет.  
— Интересно… А другие твои чувства так же обострились? — спросил Снейп, ударяя палочкой о бок кофейника, и звон отозвался в ушах долгим эхом.  
Наверное, Снейп прав: это не зелье было невыносимо противным, это вкусовые рецепторы Ремуса приобрели особую чувствительность. И все остальное — тоже. Он ощущал прикосновение одежды к телу, каждую складочку, каждый шов, его глаза различали мельчайшие детали в знакомой уже лаборатории, так что голова начинала кружиться и было трудно сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. Аромат свежесваренного кофе перекрыл запах Снейпа, и только сейчас Ремус, вздрогнув, понял, насколько сильно и резко им пахло в лаборатории все это время. Видимо, на его лице отразился ужас осознания, потому что Снейп, как раз наливавший себе кофе, вопросительно поднял бровь, — а уже через мгновение Ремус услышал, как его губы мягко и нежно касаются края чашки, как стекает вниз по горлу глоток.  
Он хотел о чем-то поговорить со Снейпом. Точно, хотел, и даже придумал тему для разговора, но все так смешалось и перепуталось, что он уже ничего не помнил, а пустота внутри все росла и расширялась, и свет в лаборатории становился все ярче, больно ударяя по глазам. Надо все-таки хоть что-нибудь сказать…  
— Эйвери?  
— Прости?  
— Что за Эйвери?  
— Я мог бы задать тебе тот же вопрос, — бровь поднялась еще выше. Ремус видел каждый волосок, складки кожи над ними, поры на лбу — мог бы, наверное, пересчитать их все до одной. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы впечатлений стало хоть немного меньше.  
— Она же Эйвери по мужу, да?  
— Ни разу не слышал о французских Эйвери?  
— Нет, — Ремус улыбнулся. Снейпа, кажется, забавлял их разговор, это радовало. — Так за кем из Эйвери она замужем?  
— За Джонатаном.  
— Эта играющая в квиддич обезьяна? Странный выбор.  
— Мы живем в странные времена, — Снейп снова дотронулся губами до чашки. — Кроме того… Уж ты-то совсем не должен бы удивляться, учитывая, что наблюдал подобное вблизи, — как пустоголовый идиот, только и умеющий, что выделываться на метле, ухитряется влюбить в себя и заполучить девушку в тысячу раз умнее себя самого.  
— Джеймс был куда умнее обычного игрока в квиддич, — возразил Ремус, но ответа уже не услышал, потому что как раз в этот момент Снейп поднялся с места, и слова утонули в скрежете отодвигаемого стула и шорохе мантии. Мантия показалась на слух очень приятной, гораздо приятнее, чем одежда самого Ремуса, так что он, не задумываясь, протянул руку и потрогал.  
Гладкая, упоительно мягкая ткань приветливо облегла его пальцы, лаская едва зарубцевавшуюся кожу. В ней было что-то благородное и в то же время почти чувственное, ничего общего с грубыми тряпками, которые он вынужден был носить сам. Ткань струилась под его ладонью, он чувствовал кончиками пальцев изящное переплетение нитей и все никак не мог оторваться, гладил и гладил уже обеими руками, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь прохладой ткани… Под которой был Снейп. Теплый, твердый, вкусно пахнущий Снейп. Ремус притянул его к себе, водя по мантии носом, — пахло почему-то Рождеством, и домом, и…  
— Люпин?  
— М-м-м?  
— Какого лысого черта ты делаешь, а?  
Ремус открыл глаза и посмотрел снизу вверх щенячьим взглядом, пытаясь придать лицу самое невинное выражение, но получилось плохо. Наверное, Снейп охотнее принял бы извинения, если бы руки Ремуса не держали его за талию, а лицо не прижималось к животу… Да, скорее всего. Но шерсть на загривке встала дыбом при одной мысли, что придется разжать пальцы и выпустить так приятно пахнущее тело. Здравый смысл голосом Питера предположил, что если переместить лицо куда-нибудь, например, чуть выше, то всем будет хорошо и правильно. Довольный своей сообразительностью Ремус медленно поднялся, скользя щекой по груди Снейпа. Снейп вздрогнул, громко втянул воздух и попытался отшатнуться, но не тут-то было: Ремус крепко держался за него обеими руками.  
Даже просто прикоснуться к мантии Снейпа было хорошей мыслью, но идея познакомиться поближе с его шеей напрямую граничила с гениальностью. Ремус потерся носом, исследуя кожу и впитывая в себя насыщенный, глубокий аромат так, словно сама его жизнь сейчас зависела от этого, — хотя нет, он уже умер и попал на небеса, только на небесах возможно такое полное блаженство, может быть так хорошо-хорошо-хорошо. Если он сделает все как следует, вдруг удастся присвоить себе хоть частичку этого божественного запаха, забрать с собой, сохранить в памяти эти волшебные ощущения? И он пробовал Снейпа на вкус: теплая кожа, одеколон, губы, пахнущие только что выпитым кофе…  
Обжигающее заклинание больно ударило прямо в живот, заставив отшатнуться. Снейп смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, покрасневшие от поцелуев губы сжаты в узкую линию, пальцы судорожно вцепились в палочку, и больше всего он напоминал сейчас напряженное, испуганное животное, готовое то ли бежать, то ли защищаться до последнего. Сквозь неровное дыхание и бешено колотящийся пульс в мысли Ремуса постепенно пробилось понимание: что-то пошло не так.  
Совсем, совсем не так.  
Секунды скользили мимо, понимание все росло, становясь глубже и темнее, заполняло сознание чувством собственной ничтожности и вины за свое недостойное поведение — и чтобы не дать ему раздавить себя до конца, Ремус низко опустил голову и поплелся в клетку, не дожидаясь начала превращения. Он улегся на жесткий каменный пол. Теперь, не видя потрясенного лица Снейпа, он мог без помех дышать его запахом, пропитавшим кожу и одежду, вспоминать кончиками пальцев прохладную гладкость мантии. Когда Ремус ухватился за холодные прутья решетки, Сириус закричал ему из Азкабана, что за насильный поцелуй нужно попросить прощения — даже если целуешь Снейпа. Ремус выругался про себя и решил остаться в клетке до вечера.  
После обеда Мари-Энн принесла ему чай, и Ремус, зарывшись носом в сгиб ее локтя, сообщил, что она пахнет белым хлебом и клубничным вареньем. Мари-Энн удивилась не меньше Снейпа, но разрешила ему пощупать свою хлопковую мантию и обнюхать одежду и волосы. Это было приятно. Очень приятно и… мило, Мари-Энн громко хихикала, говоря, что ей щекотно, а в конце вздохнула и принялась гладить его по голове, как большого, ищущего ласки пса. Снейп ходил за приоткрытой дверью, Ремус слышал шаги и чувствовал запах, но увидеть не мог, тот каждый раз останавливался вне поля его зрения. Очень хотелось позвать — но в последний момент Ремус вспоминал, что Снейп на него сердит, так что лучше не стоит. С Мари-Энн тоже было хорошо, не так, совсем не так, как со Снейпом, никакого сравнения, но все равно хорошо.  
Вечером Снейп опять спорил с Белби, шипел, плевался и орал как резаный, но на этот раз Ремус слышал все, каждое слово. Он лежал на полу своей клетки, удобно пристроив голову на теплые колени Мари-Энн, и слушал, как Снейп сердито вещает об исследовательской этике, обязанностях ученого, ответственности и тщательности в работе… В конце он ехидно поинтересовался: не собирается ли Белби избавиться от всех оборотней Британии разом, заразив их смертельной чесоткой? Не то чтобы он, то есть Снейп, возражал — но что скажет Комиссия по контролю? При упоминании комиссии Белби вскипел и непривычно громко заявил, что именно он, и никто другой, является руководителем проекта, а значит, и решения принимает только он, остальные должны подчиняться, а не бегать по другим отделам за всякими там идиотскими мазями.  
Превращаться было так же больно, как и раньше. Когда позвоночник с хрустом вытягивался, подстраиваясь под меняющееся тело, Ремус не мог избавиться от нахлынувшей злости — получалось, он зря страдал все это время! За преображением по требованию Белби наблюдала команда в полном составе, и три замершие по ту сторону решетки фигуры отозвались в глубине его души приятным эхом школьных воспоминаний. Ремус по-прежнему ощущал запах Снейпа сильнее и ярче других: тот, встретившись со своим старым кошмаром лицом к лицу, хоть и не впал в абсолютную панику, но боялся. Очень. Его испуг придавал запаху острую, резкую нотку, и Ремус видел глазами волка, как в красную ауру его тепла вплетаются зеленые пульсирующие пятна страха.  
Белби снова принялся спрашивать, сколько будет один плюс один и два умножить на два, приказывал сидеть, лежать, снова сидеть, потом повернулся к остальным и радостно хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Вот видите? Совершенно безобиден. Давайте его выпустим.  
Аура Снейпа мгновенно вспыхнула зеленым, волны ужаса обтекали его застывшую фигуру, как будто слова Белби означали смертельную опасность. Ремус шлепнулся на бок, перевернулся на спину, всем своим видом показывая: его не надо бояться, он не хочет, чтобы его боялись, ну же, посмотрите на эту умильную морду! Но щенячий взгляд и в этот раз не помог.  
— Это… Это самоубийство!  
— Глупости, Северус. Ты и сам видишь, что Ремус совсем ручной.  
— Но… Как мы можем быть уверены, что он таким и останется?  
— Не доверяешь нашим зельям?  
— Вы сами сказали, что мазь могла все испортить!  
— Ну, ну, Северус… Ты меня убеждал, что все в порядке, никакого вреда не случилось, что ты тщательно проверил сочетаемость с зельем. Да? Ты же сам говорил! Или все-таки ошибался?  
Снейп неразборчиво пробурчал какой-то ответ и с такой силой обхватил себя руками, что Ремус не удивился бы, услышав хруст ломающихся костей. Гнев, бурливший в нем, явно не мог облечься в слова, Снейпу только и оставалось, что молча стискивать на груди руки, закрываясь и отрезая себя от всего мира, оставаясь наедине с бушующей внутри злостью. Как в школе. И хотя Ремус, наверное, всегда это знал, сейчас зрение и обоняние не оставляли сомнений: за гневом и злостью прятался страх.  
Двери распахнулись одна за другой: клетка, комната, барак — и новый, неизведанный мир лег под лапы Ремуса. Холодный ветер января взъерошил шерсть, промозглый воздух луга показался непривычно приятным. Конечно, за эти годы волк не раз бегал на свободе — но еще никогда Ремус не был внутри него в это время. Зверь всегда был один. Мерзлая земля под подушечками лап ощущалась _правильно_ , более реальной и надежной, чем пол, как будто именно по ней ему и нужно было ходить. По небу текли прозрачные обрывки облаков, Ремус поднял голову, и сердце сладко сжалось, когда из черной пустоты на него посмотрела круглая яркая луна. Он видел ее глазами волка — холодную, прекрасную, идеальную. Вой, вырвавшийся из его груди, отдался дрожью во всем теле и отразился от земли под лапами, взмывая к небесам. Ремус носился по двору наперегонки с ветром, кувыркался на земле, как и положено довольному жизнью зверю, и пел о своей любви к луне. Снова и снова.  
Потом маленькая ручка осторожно, даже недоверчиво опустилась ему на шею, и Ремус слегка повернул голову, чтобы Мари-Энн было удобнее его гладить. Как и в прошлый раз, лицо ее было мокрым от слез, но она улыбалась, завороженная происходящим, и глаза ее восторженно сияли. Мари-Энн опустилась перед Ремусом на колени, обхватила его шею руками, позволяя урчащему от удоволствия зверю слизывать слезы со своих щек и без конца повторяя, что это все круче некуда. Ремус почему-то никогда не осознавал настоящих размеров своего волка, и только сейчас, тычась носом в крохотное личико Мари-Энн, понял, насколько тот огромен, — ему даже пришлось наклонить голову, чтобы положить подбородок на ее макушку, когда она стояла на коленях.  
— Послушай, — прошептала она наконец, когда оба немного успокоились. — Я не уверена, что это хорошая идея, но… Мне кажется, тебе нужно пойти к Северусу. Он, по-моему, никогда не видел оборотня. По крайней мере, он ни разу не оставался в полнолуние, когда тут была Эсме. И я думаю… Хотя мы об этом никогда не говорили, я думаю, он боится оборотней, во всяком случае, сейчас он точно напуган, и это уж точно не лучший способ познакомить его с волком. Ну, то есть… мы же не знали, что будет вот так! Дамокл ничего нам не объяснил, только хотел, чтобы мы своими глазами увидели этот прорыв в зельеварении. А Северус… Он все еще в прихожей. И я не знаю, как лучше. Пойти с тобой, чтобы он убедился, что ты совсем не опасен? Или наоборот, ему будет неловко, если кто-то кроме вас двоих увидит его реакцию.  
Пока она говорила, сердце Ремуса сжималось от стыда и боли. Как он мог забыть, хоть на мгновение? Волчий вой наверняка звучал для Снейпа ожившим ужасом. Но как, как показать, что внутри волка — все еще он сам? Как сделать так, чтобы Снейп понял? Ремус собрал всю свою силу воли, чтобы не броситься обратно к бараку: вряд ли несущийся со всей дури громадный зверь пробудит то доверие, которое ему было сейчас так необходимо.  
Как и сказала Мари-Энн, Снейп все еще стоял в прихожей, готовый в любой момент захлопнуть дверь между собой и оборотнем. Ремус ступал очень медленно, избегая резких движений, и как только до его чуткого носа донесся запах Снейпа, смешавшийся с ароматами мерзлой земли и холодного ветра, все остальное стало совершенно не важным. Если Снейп сейчас уйдет — Ремус последует за ним куда угодно и будет идти столько, сколько потребуется, потому что просто не может иначе. Не получится. Ремус махнул хвостом, изо всех сил пытаясь выглядеть воплощением дружелюбия и показать, что ни за что, ни в коем случае не собирается ни на кого нападать. Ладонь Мари-Энн все еще лежала на его спине. Снейп не шевельнулся, но Ремус чувствовал растущее внутри него напряжение, которое все увеличивалось по мере того, как приближался волк.  
Наконец Ремус уселся на землю в нескольких футах от входной двери, метя хвостом по земле. Он склонил голову набок, сам слегка удивился человечности жеста, и приветственно поднял лапу. Мари-Энн, погладив его шею, протянула к Снейпу руку.  
— Северус?  
Ремус лег, все еще чуть наклоняя голову, и из его горла вырвалось негромкое повизгивание, перешедшее в странное урчание. Ему показалось, что это звучит просительно и дружелюбно, оставалось только надеяться, что Снейп согласится. Мари-Энн тихонько фыркнула.  
— Северус. Он не причинит тебе вреда, это же Ремус. Он добрый и хороший, вот смотри.  
Мари-Энн, смеясь, нежно потянула Ремуса за ухо, и Снейп наконец переступил порог. Рука его крепко сжимала палочку, но это уже не имело абсолютно никакого значения, потому что Снейп медленно шагнул на верхнюю ступеньку, на среднюю, на нижнюю, и хотя ступеней было всего три, спускался он по ним целую вечность. В конце концов промерзшая земля хрустнула под его ногой, и Снейп остановился, как будто застыв посреди кошмара своей юности. Ремус медленно поднялся и, замирая перед каждым шагом, преодолел разделяющее их расстояние.  
— Северус, все хорошо, — Мари-Энн успокаивающе опустила руку на его локоть. Наверное, это можно было счесть хорошим знаком, но прикосновение, вместо того, чтобы успокоить, только рассердило Снейпа, и он раздраженно отбросил ее руку. Мари-Энн еле сдерживала смех.  
— Погладь его.  
— Что? Еще чего! Почему я должен гладить Люпина?  
— Почему нет?  
Снейп одарил ее таким злобным взглядом, словно на секунду вообще забыл о существовании оборотней, и Ремус никак не мог разобраться в его запахе — в нем вдруг стало слишком много всего, он сделался слишком насыщенным, слишком противоречивым. Человек, возможно, и смог бы что-то понять, но для простого волчьего разума задача была непосильной.  
Ремус подумал, что, наверное, нужно рискнуть и начать самому. Дотронуться. Прикосновение могло разрушить последний барьер и смести наконец стародавний ужас, но прежде чем он успел принять решение, Снейп протянул к нему левую руку. Ремус замер, а длинные пальцы очень осторожно, едва ощутимо погладили шею и застыли, как будто Снейп боролся с древним инстинктом, требующим бежать и спасать свою жизнь. Или проклясть сидящее перед ним животное. Но он не сделал ни того, ни другого, просто неподвижно стоял несколько ударов сердца, а потом погладил снова, уже более уверенно. Мари-Энн беззвучно отступила назад, и Снейп, затаив дыхание, водил ладонью по волчьей шее, трогал кончики ушей, гладил затылок. Ремус поднял голову, чтобы Снейп мог прикоснуться к его морде, провести пальцами по носу и увидеть, что мощные челюсти не разожмутся даже случайно.  
Когда рука, все еще сжимающая палочку, опустилась и дыхание Снейпа постепенно выровнялось, Ремус шагнул еще ближе, легонько боднул его в бок и уткнулся носом ему подмышку.  
— Кажется, это входит у тебя в привычку, Люпин, — сухо заметил Снейп, и Ремус не осмелился тявкнуть в знак того, что понял шутку. Он только махнул хвостом и потерся носом о мантию.  
В конце концов Белби подозвал Ремуса и объявил, что если тот хочет как следует размяться, может — под пристальным наблюдением, разумеется, и ни слова этим идиотам из Комиссии по контролю! — выйти за пределы Секции Экспериментальных Зелий. Ремус радостно взвыл: да, разумеется, идем-идем! Люди взяли плащи, и вся группа вышла за пределы защитного круга. Ремус был счастлив — он носился в темноте, словно выпущенный на свободу щенок, наслаждаясь каждой клеточкой тела и всеми фибрами души.  
Но посреди счастья и свободы ему было просто необходимо постоянно возвращаться, чтобы убедиться: Снейп по-прежнему с ними, и с ним по-прежнему все хорошо. Он не замерз, не боится и все еще подпускает к себе волка. Каждый раз Ремус тыкался носом в ладонь, прося ласки, и каждый раз задыхался от удовольствия, когда рука Снейпа опускалась ему на спину. Не сдержавшись, он облизал лицо слишком наклонившегося к нему Снейпа. Тот застыл и отдернул руку, но по крайней мере не запаниковал.  
После долгой прогулки Ремусу не пришлось возвращаться в клетку, он свернулся клубочком на полу возле собственной кровати. Сквозь сон он слышал, как Белби распинается об успехах команды и уже планирует, какие изменения нужно внести в зелье, чтобы облегчить процесс превращения. На мгновение ему показалось, будто от двери пахнет Снейпом, — но скорее всего, это был всего лишь сон.  
* * *  
После преображения Ремус всегда чувствовал невыносимую усталость, но сейчас она ощущалась иначе. Не просто бессилие после тяжелой болезни — скорее, выздоровление ради чего-то очень важного. После проведенного в теле волка времени сознание человека никак не могло прийти в себя, мысли путались и сбивались, но это не пугало и не беспокоило. Он как будто был слегка пьян, и это мешало нормально воспринимать мир и рассуждать логически… К тому же и органы чувств человека, на день обретшие под воздействием зелья повышенную чувствительность, явно нуждались в отдыхе.  
Он плохо спал, дремал скорее, и весь день ходил как сонная муха, так и не просыпаясь до конца. В сознании постоянно мелькал Снейп, который снова и снова протягивал к нему дрожащую руку, а сам он становился под прикосновением то волком, то человеком, и это тревожило, напоминая о школьных кошмарах, — Ремус вылизывал шею Снейпа и его лицо, сам не зная, в какой из своих ипостасей находится. Он впитывал вкус и запах кожи, приправленный терпкой ноткой страха, худые пальцы скользили по его спине от позвонка к позвонку, обводили впадины под ребрами, и в глазах Снейпа тепло светилось золото, когда он целовал Ремуса перед третьим бараком.  
Наяву Снейп избегал его. Ремус почти не удивился. Он надеялся, конечно, что разобравшись с проблемой волка, они смогут избавиться от странного напряжения, которое звенело между ними начиная с опасной шутки Сириуса на шестом курсе, но, похоже, вышло совсем наоборот. По крайней мере, пока. Да, волк больше не представлял опасности, но старые травмы не проходят так быстро. Ремус и сам не мог до конца осознать того, что произошло в полнолуние, — в теле волка казалось таким естественным засовывать нос Снейпу подмышку и выпрашивать ласку, но если уж у него самого не получалось до конца принять свое единство со зверем, что говорить о других?  
В суматохе кружащихся мыслей и сменявших друг друга картинок одно Ремус знал точно: он хотел получить все это в человеческом теле. Поглаживания, прикосновения. Он хотел попробовать кожу Снейпа на вкус — и вовсе не потому, что зелье до сих пор на него воздействовало. Он просто хотел. Ремус надеялся, что ушедшие друзья в глубине его памяти скажут что-нибудь, ждал их шуточек и насмешливых замечаний, ждал, что они попытаются вернуть ему хоть немного здравого смысла, — но Мародеры молчали, как он ни пытался вернуть их голоса.


	6. Глава 6

Ремус ждал восемнадцатого февраля, как… Как это говорится? Как растущей луны, да. Оборотень, воспринимающий собственную ликантропию как неизлечимую болезнь, он никогда не понимал этого глупого выражения, но теперь и сам мог им воспользоваться — в буквальном смысле. Шарф, который он уже дважды “забывал” взять с собой, больше не хранил аромат своего прежнего владельца, теперь от него пахло только одинокими ночами самого Ремуса.  
Сразу после новолуния тоска была нормальной и почти привычной. Он скучал по Снейпу, как одно человеческое существо скучает по другому, к которому успело привязаться. Но луна росла на небе, и с ней росла тоска, она заполняла душу и мысли, становилась все сильнее, выла внутри одиноким волком, плакала от безнадежного стремления к чему-то недостижимому. И тоски по дому. Иногда ему казалось, что это непреодолимое желание быть с кем-то, кто совершенно этого не хочет, — всего лишь еще один симптом его не такой уж маленькой пушистой проблемы, как будто мало ему когтей, клыков и просыпающейся временами кровожадности. С другой стороны, убеждал себя Ремус, никаких железных доказательств того, что Снейп действительно не хочет, у него ведь не было. Рождество они провели вдвоем очень даже приятно, а в прошлый раз Снейп попытался облегчить его страдания, рискуя провалить эксперимент…  
За этими проблесками оптимизма, как правило, приходил порожденный его воображением негромкий бархатный голос, утверждавший, что Ремус попросту жалок. То, что Снейп его не ненавидел, означало всего-навсего, что Снейп его не ненавидел, и ничего больше: ни дружбы, ни удовольствия от его общества, и уж точно никакого взаимного желания обмениваться жаркими поцелуями.  
Качаясь между надеждой и уверенностью в собственной никчемности, Ремус лишился аппетита, иногда он просто забывал, что голоден. Он проводил долгие часы перед зеркалом, пристально себя рассматривая со всех сторон и все больше сомневаясь, что его вообще можно захотеть. Ему всего-то скоро двадцать девять, а седина не только окрасила виски, но и посеребрила волосы на груди, он был худ, изможден, казался изношенным и потрепанным — да еще эти шрамы везде…  
Самым уродливым был оставленный когда-то Сивым шрам его проклятия. Следы огромных зубов до сих пор краснели на бедре и пояснице и ныли перед полнолунием тупой дергающей болью. Он носил этот знак собственной отверженности уже больше двадцати лет, и все еще не в силах был спокойно на него смотреть. И если он сам не мог без содрогания видеть собственное тело, как можно требовать этого от кого-то еще? У него были… связи, отношения, если их можно так назвать, но каждый раз он ставил точку еще до того, как все толком начиналось. Он хотел тепла и близости, как и все, конечно, хотел, но почему-то никак не получалось остановиться.  
Ремус никогда никого не бросал в надежде встретить кого-то получше — нет, он и представить себе не мог ничего лучшего, чем быть с кем-то, кто согласился бы к нему прикасаться. Смог бы принять его. Но до принятия никогда не доходило, потому что Ремус боялся довериться кому бы то ни было. Лучше уж оставаться одному, чем ждать, когда тебя оттолкнут и бросят. Он не хотел влюбиться и открыть правду о себе только для того, чтобы оказаться отвергнутым. Волк тоже оставался одиночкой, никого к себе не подпуская, — у него была когда-то стая, и другой он не признавал. До сих пор. Теперь волк и человек хотели одного и того же, и хотели одинаково, вот только радости от этого обоим было немного.  
* * *  
В Секции Экспериментальных Зелий Ремуса встретила только Мари-Энн. Едва успев обменяться с ним приветствиями, она принялась возбужденно рассказывать, что эту порцию зелья приготовила сама, да-да, она уже освоила основы и теперь может вносить изменения, разве не здорово? Ремус приложил все усилия, чтобы весело улыбнуться в ответ. Но долго обманывать Мари-Энн не удалось, в конце концов, наблюдение за ним было частью ее работы, и всего через четверть часа разговор перешел на него самого.  
— Ты болен, да?  
“Разве что от любви”, — мысленно ответил Ремус, но покачал головой:  
— Да так, ничего особенного, просто небольшая депрессия, скажем так.  
— И у нее есть причина?  
— Нет, — соврал Ремус, стискивая шарф Снейпа, который взял на этот раз с собой, но почему-то забыл повесить в прихожей вместе с мантией. — Иногда луна так действует. Чувствую себя таким… одиноким, понимаешь? Но вообще все в порядке, не волнуйся.  
— Угу, — хмыкнула Мари-Энн, наливая зелье в бокал. — Не очень похоже, но считай пока, что я тебе поверила, раз уж говорить не хочешь. Я, кстати, новый чай принесла, гибискус и вишня, так что если передумаешь — обращайся.  
Хотя зелье не вызвало таких ярко выраженных симптомов, как в прошлый раз, Ремус почувствовал, как к душевным мукам примешиваются физические. Он не страдал, не испытывал тошноты или боли и вообще не мог облечь неприятные ощущения в слова, но что-то было _не так_. Как будто он не хотел быть в собственном теле, но и уйти из него не мог. Выпив с Мари-Энн чашку чаю, он объявил, что устал и идет спать. Мари-Энн встревоженно пощупала его лоб и сообщила, что непременно составит ему компанию, совсем ненадолго. Ремус никак не мог понять, нравится ему это или нет.  
Когда он забрался в кровать, Мари-Энн устроилась в соседнем кресле и принялась что-то вязать в мягком сиянии свечей. Приглушенное позвякивание спиц пробудило детские воспоминания о бабушке, которая вот так же сидела и вязала, настолько далекие, что они вполне могли быть плодом его воображения. После встречи с Сивым бабушка приходила все реже и реже. Шарф все еще был у него, уже не нужный, потому что запах Снейпа заполнял комнату, им пахло все — кроме, разумеется, кровати, но все равно он был тут, незримо присутствовал, и поглаживая под одеялом шарф, Ремус как будто прикасался к самому Снейпу.  
Утром он первым делом отнес несчастный шарф в прихожую, но хотя кусок ткани уже потерял свою первоначальную ценность, казалось почти невозможным разжать сжимающие его пальцы. Из всей команды на месте был только Белби, слишком занятой, чтобы составить Ремусу компанию, так что он валялся в кровати, размышляя, куда может устроиться на работу, чтобы скоротать время между визитами в Секцию. Хотя мысли о поисках работы только ухудшали и без того паршивое настроение. А еще он впервые задумался, откуда взялось это навязчивое желание — ведь после той шутки он узнал бы Снейпа с завязанными глазами. Может, волк сделал свой выбор уже тогда? Ремус постарался выкинуть эти пугающие мысли из головы, но они настойчиво лезли обратно, крутясь в мозгу. Ответа он так и не нашел. Возможно, к счастью.  
Ближе к вечеру Белби потребовал, чтобы он что-нибудь съел, и хотя голода по-прежнему не было, спорить Ремус не решился. Он поплелся в главное здание, еле волоча ноги, чуть не уронил поднос и совершенно не почувствовал вкуса еды. Потом он даже не вспомнил, что именно положил на тарелку. Вернувшись в барак, Ремус не вернулся в комнату. Сил не было сидеть там одному и вспоминать Рождество, и как они сидели вдвоем на кровати, и как он заснул, прислонившись к плечу Снейпа. Уж лучше сомнительная компания в лаборатории, чем одиночество, а чай и шоколадное печенье Мари-Энн обещали хоть чуть-чуть радости.  
Он все время ждал Снейпа. Без конца поглядывал на часы, умирал от желания спросить, когда тот появится, но не осмеливался задать прямой вопрос, хотя Белби, скорее всего, даже не удивился бы. Ремус боялся узнать, что Снейп не придет совсем — опять читает лекции в какой-нибудь Академии или еще что, поэтому просто ждал и надеялся, водя пальцами по царапинам на поверхности стола и осторожно трогая металлические мерные ложечки. Все инструменты напоминали о Снейпе, который еще в школе так умело с ними управлялся.  
В конце концов он принялся изучать доску объявлений на стене, сильно изменившуюся после Нового года. Когда он впервые появился в лаборатории, доски было практически не видно из-за кусков пергамента с расчетами и разными малопонятными записями, но по мере того, как работа над зельем продвигалась, записей становилось все меньше. Сейчас там висело несколько чеков из лондонской аптеки, патентные инструкции и две колдографии, которых раньше, судя по всему, было просто не видно. На одной улыбался молодой бородатый волшебник в венке из одуванчиков и с такими же косичками, как у Мэри-Энн, который не мог быть никем иным, кроме как ее живущим в коммуне парнем. На другой, гордо выпрямив спину, сидела женщина лет сорока с прямыми волосами до плеч, похожая на декана Макгонагалл, — такое же строгое выражение лица и слегка старомодная твидовая мантия.  
— Кто это?  
— Где?  
— Эта женщина на колдографии.  
Белби, пахнущий гноем бубонтюбера, подошел к нему и с мягкой улыбкой посмотрел на портрет.  
— Эсме.  
— Моя… предшественница? — спросил Ремус, совершенно иными глазами взглянув на колдографию. Белби кивнул, и женщина на портрете слегка приподняла подол мантии, показывая покрытую шрамами лодыжку.  
— Да. Какая женщина, друг мой, какая женщина…  
Ремус чуть не спросил, что с ней стряслось, но что-то в выражении лица Белби заставило его остановиться. Он предпочел не слышать, какая трагедия постигла предыдущего подопытного оборотня, — все знали, что жить с ликантропией нелегко и что редко кто доживает до старости. Да и в самом эксперименте что-то могло пойти не так, не зря же в приглашении специально подчеркивалось: СЭЗ не несет ответственности за последствия для здоровья испытуемого. Ремус на собственной шкуре выяснил, как Белби относится к побочным эффектам. Сначала наука, а уж потом, может быть, подумаем и о комфорте оборотня. Именно поэтому Снейп тогда так злился, кричал про исследовательскую этику и все такое…  
— Да, и Северус будет дежурить в полнолуние, — сказал вдруг Белби, заставив Ремуса моментально забыть о судьбе своей предшественницы и выронить чашку. Такого он совсем не ожидал.   
— Что? Но он же… Он согласился?  
— А почему он должен был не согласиться?  
— Он же был в панике в прошлый раз.  
— Ну да, да, был, но это было тогда, так что какая разница? Новая луна, и мы все начинаем заново, так что все в порядке, Северус согласился с удовольствием. У него были свои страхи, бесспорно, но теперь они ушли, и на их место пришли новые впечатления, лучшие, более яркие, я бы сказал, что-то совсем другое. Так что все в порядке, друг мой, в совершенном порядке, старые страхи больше не имеют никакого значения.  
— Но я… Понимаете, когда мы учились в школе, кое-что произошло, и я…  
— Ну да, ну да, поэтому мы тебя и выбрали, у нас было три претендента, очень хороших, прямо-таки превосходных, да. И ты был, разумеется, одним из них, но Северус, наверное, тебе уже рассказал? И конечно же…  
— Ничего он не говорил, — перебил Ремус, изумленно глядя на Белби.  
— Ну боже ж ты мой, ну как же не говорил? Понятно, что старому школьному приятелю хочется оказать услугу. Хотя, конечно, наш Северус о таком говорить не станет, понятное дело, он вообще на слова скуп, да-да, скуп на слова, лишнего болтать не любит, скорее даже наоборот. Но помочь школьному приятелю — это же естественно, все так поступают.  
— Это он вам сказал? Что мы… ну, учились вместе?  
— Да, да, а что, разве не так?  
— Мы… Да. Вместе, — пробормотал Ремус, все больше удивляясь. Волк внутри него замахал хвостом. Снейп его выбрал? Снейп сказал, что они школьные приятели?  
Нет, конечно, оставалась еще возможность, что Снейп решил воспользоваться случаем и отравить его, последнего из Мародеров, но слишком многое этой версии противоречило. Если бы Снейп хотел с ним разделаться, Ремус был бы уже мертв. Школьные приятели. Может, Снейп всего лишь хотел увидеть, как низко он опустился? Насладиться его унижением? Так ведь и этого не было — Снейп, конечно, отпускал издевки, но так мало, что можно не считать. И сказал, что они _школьные приятели_ …  
Весь остаток дня Ремус бродил по лаборатории, а воображение его рисовало яркие картинки их предполагаемого школьного приятельства. Интересно, как это было бы? Наверное, Ремус запал бы на Снейпа уже тогда, да, точно, принюхивался бы с такой же пылающей страстью, совсем не удивляясь и не спрашивая себя без конца, почему из всех людей на свете именно он. Тогда все имело бы смысл. Тогда все могло бы сработать — было бы _правильным_. Ночью воображаемый Снейп вернулся к нему во сне, только на этот раз вместо золотой гирлянды на нем была старая школьная мантия.  
* * *  
В утро полнолуния Ремус проснулся с четким знанием: они здесь со Снейпом вдвоем. Думать о чем-либо кроме того, что Снейп останется в бараке до следующего утра, никак не выходило. А где, собственно, тот собирается спать? Подсознание услужливо подсказало, что Снейп вполне поместится рядом с ним. Или под ним. Или на нем, привередничать Ремус не собирался.  
Пожалуй, холодный душ ему точно не помешает.  
Мыться было труднее, чем обычно. Он все еще неважно себя чувствовал в собственной коже, а теперь зелье влияло и на моторику: ему было не просто паршиво, тело еще и отказывалось работать как следует. Руки казались чужими и какими-то странно неуклюжими, стоять на ногах было почему-то неудобно, и хотя он мог выполнять привычные нормальные действия, они воспринимались тяжелой изматывающей работой.  
Снейп был уже в лаборатории. Ремус остановился в дверях, следя за ним и теребя ставший практически родным шарф.  
— Доброе утро.  
— Завтракать, — отрезал Снейп, не оборачиваясь, и Ремусу ничего не оставалось, кроме как послушаться.  
Хотя вся еда на вкус напоминала золу, организм явно стремился набрать энергии перед превращением, и Ремус, сам того толком не заметив, сжевал огромную яичницу, от одного вида которой Мари-Энн наверняка затошнило бы. Желание поговорить со Снейпом сжигало его изнутри, но никак не придумывалось ничего достаточно интересного, чтобы побудить того включиться в беседу, и растущее в груди глупое, нелепое раздражение начинало постепенно раздражать его самого. Все было так чертовски сложно, что хотелось кинуться на пол и забиться в истерике, как капризный ребенок. Ремус встал, отодвинул стул и демонстративно прошествовал в свою комнатку. Снейп, разумеется, не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания.  
Час спустя Снейп вошел к нему без стука, держа в руке бокал с зельем. Ремус, лежавший на незаправленной кровати, сел, одним глотком осушил бокал и скривился от отвращения. Потом снова лег, закрыв глаза, как будто не хотел больше смотреть на этот жестокий мир, и стал ждать, что Снейп уйдет. Не дождался.  
— Мари-Энн сказала, что беспокоится о тебе.  
— М-м?  
— Побочные эффекты или что-то другое?  
— Оба.  
— И с чего ты так решил?  
— Потому что паршиво было еще до прихода сюда, а после зелья стало еще хуже  
— Конкретнее.  
— Все как-то… сложно.  
— Что именно?  
— Все. Жизнь.   
Ремус повернулся и посмотрел на Снейпа, который все еще стоял у его кровати с пустым кубком в руках. Снейп переступил с ноги на ноги и недовольно нахмурился.  
— Вот как. Да. Ты… м-м-м… Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
— Что именно?  
— Откуда, черт тебя побери, я знаю? Я тебя спрашиваю! Может, ну не знаю, чаю тебе принести или еще что-нибудь? Да иди оно все к Салазару, лучше бы ты с Мари-Энн обсудил свои трудности, терпеть не могу нытья!  
— Поэтому и бросил преподавание? — спросил Ремус, уже чуть веселее. Снейп одарил его убийственным взглядом и развернулся на каблуках, намереваясь уйти, — чего, понятное дело, допустить было никак нельзя. Нужно было что-то сказать, что угодно, лишь бы заставить его остаться в комнате.  
И первое, что пришло Ремусу на ум, оказалось:  
— Ты не мог бы меня погладить?  
— Что? Разумеется, нет!  
— Почему нет?  
— С какого… я должен тебя _гладить_?  
— Потому что мне хочется, — тихо ответил Ремус и еще раз попытался изобразить щенячий взгляд. Он сам был шокирован тем, что сказал, — но в конце концов всегда можно списать вырвавшиеся слова на временное помрачение рассудка или притвориться, что пошутил. И что ни говори, выражение лица Снейпа того стоило!  
— Мне стало бы лучше, — добавил Ремус, решив, что терять ему уже нечего.  
— Мари-Энн ничего не говорила об этом.  
— А я у нее и не просил.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя _гладить_!   
— Но ты же гладил в прошлом месяце.  
— Это другое дело.  
— Почему другое? Я — в любом случае я.  
— Да, но… ты… это все равно другое.  
— То есть ты готов прикоснуться к волку, но не к человеку. Это не имеет смысла.  
— Весь этот разговор не имеет смысла.  
— Останься. Пожалуйста, — прошептал Ремус, готовый умолять, если надо.   
Снейп долго смотрел на него — раздраженный, удивленный и совершенно не знающий, что предпринять. Потом вздохнул с видом человека, приносящего неимоверную жертву, поставил бокал на пол и сел на кровать. Не глядя на Ремуса, он не слишком уверенно положил ладонь ему на локоть, и после нескольких бесконечных секунд ладонь дернулась вверх по руке, потом вниз, рваными неровными движениями, далекими от поглаживания. Постепенно движения становились все более уверенными и мягкими, а когда пальцы, скользнув по руке, прикоснулись к плечу, Ремус закрыл глаза.  
— Это нелепо, — заметил Снейп.  
— Нет.  
— Да.  
— Нет.  
— По-моему, да.  
— Тогда ты ошибаешься, — прошептал Ремус, осторожно перемещая ладонь Снейпа себе на шею. Было тепло. Жарко. Пальцы замерли, прикоснувшись к обнаженной коже. — Мне нравится.  
Ремус слышал, как все быстрее бьется сердце, но никак не мог понять, чье. Может быть, оба стучали в унисон, все ускоряясь и отвечая друг другу? Снейп, едва дотрагиваясь, погладил его шею, опустился чуть ниже, к ямке между ключиц, провел большим пальцем по подбородку. И тогда Ремус, ни о чем больше не думая, перевернул его руку и прижался губами к ладони. Крепко держась за запястье, он целовал и облизывал длинные, чуть подрагивающие во рту пальцы, каждый отдельно. В этом не было чувственной эротичности — больше всего Ремус напоминал сейчас самому себе голодное, исходящее слюной животное. Но судя по всему, Снейп не возражал, потому что не отнимал руки; наоборот, вторая его ладонь легла на грудь Ремуса, скользнула вверх… Тот вцепился в мантию Снейпа и опрокинулся навзничь, утягивая его за собой.   
Снейп каким-то образом оказался как раз между его раздвинутыми ногами, и Ремус дернул бедрами вверх, чтобы потереться моментально подскочившим членом. Начало было так себе, но Снейп ответил с неожиданной горячностью, извиваясь на нем, кусая шею и обнимая обеими руками. Ни один из них и не подумал избавиться от мешающей одежды, они просто не успевали, все было слишком горячо и слишком бестолково, и Ремус знал с самого начала, что ему лично понадобится совсем, совсем немного. Он облизал ухо Снейпа, залив его слюной, потом с силой потянул за волосы, отчего тонкие губы исказила болезненная гримаса, и впился зубами в подставленное плечо, когда его настиг оргазм — такой же быстрый и неловкий, как в далекие шестнадцать. Снейп все быстрее терся о него. Ремус стиснул его, прижимая к себе, и услышал, как воет его волк, находя жадным ртом бьющуюся на шее вену. Он погладил худую спину, провел ладонями вниз, нажал на поясницу, сдавил тощие ягодицы с такой силой, что на заднице наверняка остались синяки. И тогда Снейп выгнулся на нем, запрокинул голову, и рот его распахнулся в безмолвном крике.  
Ремус выдохнул, отвел в сторону прилипшую к лицу Снейпа прядь черных волос и потянулся к его губам. Но тот, не ответив, быстро и молча встал и направился к двери, не глядя на Ремуса.  
— Снейп… Северус!  
— Твое зелье надо проверить, — холодно отозвался тот и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
Ремус долго смотрел ему вслед, пытаясь собрать разлетевшиеся кусочки картинки в единое целое. Что… Что вообще только что произошло? Он попросил Снейпа погладить себя, и тот согласился. В результате чего Ремус измазал его слюнями, а потом они занимались сексом. В одежде. Просто терлись друг о друга, как два возбужденных подростка, и кончили. Тоже своего рода поглаживания, если подумать. Стон Северуса, когда Ремус вцепился ему в волосы, до сих пор стоял в ушах. А после всего этого Снейп взял и… ушел. Просто поднялся с него и вышел из комнаты, без поцелуев и объяснений.  
Ремус никак не мог взять в толк, что ему теперь делать. Приведя себя в порядок, он сказал себе: можно же просто пойти в лабораторию и спросить у Снейпа напрямую, что тот обо всем этом думает и что вообще сейчас произошло. Но как и на все остальное, на это сейчас просто не было сил. Кроме того, Снейп может сказать что-нибудь, чего Ремус просто не вынесет, — не вынесет, и все! Ремус настолько погрузился к тому времени в болото жалости к себе, что вернулся в кровать: нюхать простыни и надеяться, что его погладят снова.  
Ближе к вечеру Снейп сообщил, стоя в дверях, что пришло время принимать вторую порцию зелья, — холодно и по-деловому. Ремус не осмелился начать разговор, вспомнив, к чему привела последняя непродуманная попытка, и решил, что без четкого плана открывать рот не будет вообще. Снейп, явно старавшийся держать дистанцию, выглядел намного более напряженным, чем обычно.  
Несмотря на прогресс, которого они достигли в прошлый раз, Снейп не захотел проводить полнолуние наедине с оборотнем, и за час до восхода луны к ним присоединилась Мари-Энн. Увидев ее, Ремус вздохнул и признался, что немного симпатии ему сейчас не помешает, — только ни о чем не надо спрашивать, ладно? Мари-Энн молча кивнула и протянула ему коробку с шоколадным печеньем. Еще он попросил ее себя погладить, и она погладила, совершенно невинно и по-дружески, хотя судя по выражению лица Снейпа, в этом все равно было что-то неприличное.  
Когда лунный свет послал первые волны боли вдоль выламывающегося позвоночника, и кости с хрустом стали смещаться, а конечности выгибаться под невозможными углами, Ремус уже _знал_ : что-то пошло совсем, совсем не так, как должно было. Холодный пот боли сочился из каждой поры на его теле, грудная клетка сжималась, сдавливая легкие, и кости не просто меняли форму, а словно отращивали острые шипы, разрывающие плоть изнутри. В какой-то момент Мари-Энн закричала, зовя Северуса, но и тот ничего не мог поделать, только бессильно смотрел из-за решетки. Когда Ремус, вывернувшись наизнанку, стал наконец волком, у него не осталось даже сил подняться с пола своей клетки.  
— Ремус?  
Он поднял лапу, показывая, что здесь и в сознании, и Мари-Энн, торопливо отомкнув решетку, опустилась на колени рядом. Она ласково гладила волка от ушей до кончика хвоста, повторяя вполголоса те похожие на колыбельные песни заклинания, которыми когда-то лечила его после полнолуния мадам Помфри, а Ремус все время видел Северуса — глазами и носом. Тот стоял вплотную к решетке, снова посылая непонятные, противоречивые сигналы, и грудь сжимало так сильно, что почти невозможно было дышать.  
В эту ночь Ремус совсем не хотел гулять, не хотел никаких новых ощущений, вообще ничего. Мари-Энн все-таки уговорила его пройтись хоть немного, попыталась погладить снова, но Ремус отказывался, грубо поворачиваясь к ней спиной. Вместо того, чтобы носиться по темным лугам, волк молча сидел на крыльце барака и чувствовал луну. Видеть ее за пеленой облаков он не мог.  
* * *  
Проснувшись, Ремус никак не мог вспомнить, как оказался в кровати. Северус сидел в кресле, сосредоточенно читая написанное на длинном куске пергамента, и сначала Ремус решил, что еще спит — потому что это должно было быть сном, как еще тот мог здесь оказаться? Судя по пробивавшемуся сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы свету стояло позднее утро, так почему Северус еще здесь? Он провел на работе уже как минимум целые сутки!  
— Очень необычное преображение, — сказал Северус, не поднимая головы от пергамента. Голос его прозвучал спокойно и совершенно нейтрально. — Раньше такое случалось?  
— Нет.  
— Никогда?  
— Насколько я помню.  
— А потеря сознания? Часто бывает?  
— Что? Нет. Ну, может быть, пару раз в школе, но после — нет. Или… по крайней мере, я ничего подобного не помню. Сколько времени?  
— Почти одиннадцать.  
— Так поздно? Почему ты не пошел домой?  
— Потому что я должен делать свою работу, Люпин! И убедиться, что ты пришел в себя, став снова человеком, — часть ее, — ответил Северус, быстро взглянул на Ремуса и снова уставился в пергамент. — Прости, если ты предпочел бы проснуться в компании Мари-Энн…  
— Нет! — Ремус так ожесточенно затряс головой, что пришлось приподняться, пытаясь унять растекшуюся от шеи до лба тупую боль. Помогло мало, поэтому он снова опустился на подушку, завернулся в одеяло и устало потер виски. — Я хочу сказать, что… что… я рад, что ты здесь. Потому что…   
Он замолчал, глядя, как Северус складывает пергамент и поднимается с кресла, но вместо того, чтобы уйти, подходит ближе и останавливается возле самой кровати. Ремус затаил дыхание, потому что Северус долго-долго смотрел на него, а потом, наклонившись, осторожно прикоснулся к влажному лбу, и — если, конечно, это не вызванная преображением галлюцинация! — уголки тонких губ слегка поползли вверх.  
— Там на столике чашка с обезболивающим.  
— Белби знает?  
— Знает.  
— И что он сказал?  
— Понятия не имею, я не стал ждать ответа, — Северус снова едва заметно улыбнулся, и Ремус не сдержал ответной улыбки. — Я… вернусь завтра вечером. Отдыхай. И съешь что-нибудь.  
С этими словами Северус все-таки ушел. Ремус выпил зелье, пахнущее свежескошенной травой, и приятная слабость охватила все тело. Пожалуй, лучше всего еще поспать…   
* * *  
Позже Белби принес ему в постель обед и составил компанию, с энтузиазмом рассказывая что-то о международной конференции в Осло, на которую его пригласили в качестве одного из докладчиков. Слушая краем уха рассказы о знаменитых отравителях, Ремус позволил мыслям снова вернуться к Северусу. Каждая мышца в теле болела и дрожала, но Северус обещал вернуться завтра вечером, это обещание согревало и давало надежду, и он даже подумал — а не попросить ли погладить себя снова?  
* * *  
Хотя Ремус ждал следующего вечера с надеждой и нетерпением, он так и не смог четко представить себе, что именно должно случиться. Может случиться… Северусу в любом случае удалось его удивить: едва появившись в лаборатории, тот отвел Мари-Энн в сторону, что-то долго ей говорил, а потом практически выпихнул за дверь. Затем он левитировал к кровати Ремуса поднос с баночками, уселся в кресло и объявил, что в этот раз ему пришлось слишком много работать, а потому варить зелья, помогающие выделению жидкостей, он не собирается.  
— И так справишься, — мягко сказал он, откидываясь на спинку кресла с таким видом, как будто не собирался в ближайшее время никуда оттуда двигаться. Голос ласкал слух, словно нежнейший шелк, и тело мгновенно отреагировало на таящийся за словами намек. Сидящий на кровати Ремус выпрямился, глядя на Северуса широко раскрытыми глазами и ожидая следующего движения. Ничего не произошло. Северус только скользнул по нему взглядом и приподнял бровь.  
— Начинай.  
— Что?  
— Если считаешь, что я хочу видеть, как ты плюешь в склянку, подумай еще раз, — сказал Северус голосом, от которого каждый волосок на теле вставал дыбом. Ремус задрожал. Кровь еще сильнее прилила к низу живота, и под пристальным взглядом черных глаз он расстегнул молнию и, закусив губу, обхватил пальцами твердеющий член. Губы Северуса дрогнули, бровь поднялась еще выше.   
— Хороший волк, — прошептал он, облизнув губы, и Ремус невольно повторил за ним. — Послушный. Сделай это быстро. И смотри на меня.  
Ремус сгорал от стыда и возбуждения, но послушался. Он сильнее сжал пальцы и принялся водить кулаком вверх и вниз, быстро и резко, изо всех сил пытаясь не закрывать глаз. Они с Северусом смотрели друг на друга, одинаково прерывисто и тяжело дыша, и Ремус чувствовал: Северусу нравится то, что он видит, очень, очень нравится. Дыхание обоих все ускорялось, Ремус откинулся назад, опираясь на локоть, — теперь его было видно еще лучше, во всех деталях, из груди вырвался первый стон удовольствия, и Северус одобрительно кивнул в ответ. Та часть мозга, которая еще могла хоть немного думать, испытывала едва заметное разочарование от того, что приходилось довольствоваться собственной правой ладонью, но мысль эта мелькнула и ушла, растворившись в переплетении взглядов. Может быть, потом Северус возьмет эту часть процесса на себя и поможет ему? Перед тем, как кончить, Ремус против воли закрыл глаза, и Снейпу пришлось напомнить ему о банке для анализов.  
Комнату заполнила неловкая тишина. Пальцы Северуса все сильнее сжимали подлокотники кресла. Ремус поправлял одежду, лихорадочно пытаясь найти какие-нибудь слова, чтобы разбить молчание. Оба словно затаили дыхание.  
— Ну? — спросил наконец Северус. Ремус не очень понял, что должен ответить.  
— Да?   
— Ты собираешься что-нибудь сделать? — спросил Северус тихо и нетерпеливо вздохнул. — Я знаю, что не был безгрешным ангелом, но чем, ради всего святого, заслужил такой идиотизм после всего, что…  
Договорить Северус не успел — возбужденный, нетерпеливый оборотень набросился на него, целиком завладев вниманием. Ремус, хотя и был был вне себя от счастья, снова не мог предложить ничего выдающегося — но здесь и сейчас это уже не имело значения. Он забрался в кресло, неудобно изогнулся, чтобы пролезть неуклюжими пальцами под мантию, целовал, тяжело дыша, везде, куда только мог дотянуться, кусал и лизал шею, оставляя блестящие дорожки слюны. Северус со стоном уткнулся лбом ему в шею, когда пальцы Ремуса наконец поняли, что и как нужно делать с тем, что уткнулось в руку из расстегнутых штанов. Двигая рукой все быстрее, Ремус инстинктивно сжимал сильнее зубы, видя красные следы укусов на бледной коже, и это, казалось, доставляло Северусу такое же удовольствие, как и ему самому. А когда он ухватил свободной рукой длинные волосы и оттянул голову Северуса назад, чтобы целовать и кусать шею было удобнее, тот широко распахнул глаза и кончил ему в руку, не отрывая взгляда от губ Ремуса.  
Пользуясь минутной слабостью Северуса, Ремус нагнулся и поцеловал его в губы. Поцелуй оказался нежным и сладким, губы медленно двигались, рассылая по телу волны спокойного удовольствия, языки сплетались и расходились снова, дыхание сливалось в одно, и Ремус прижимался к груди Северуса, как ищущий ласки пес. Хотя так оно и было, на самом деле. Руки Северуса неторопливо скользили по спине, длинные пальцы ласкали затылок. Ремус зарылся лицом в его искусанную шею, чувствуя знакомый запах, смешанный с его собственным, — и в конце концов, видимо, задремал, потому что его мягко отодвинули, велев отправляться в постель. Заползая под одеяло, Ремус пробормотал, что Северус вполне мог бы к нему присоединиться, но у того, как оказалось, было слишком много работы.  
* * *  
 _“Увидимся через месяц”._  
Ремус сидел за столом, невидяще уставившись на исцарапанную деревянную крышку, и повторял эти слова в памяти снова и снова. _Увидимся через месяц_. Северус стоял тогда в прихожей, такой же холодный и прямой, как всегда, и держал в руках шарф из ангоры. А потом подошел ближе и попрощался — сказав, что они увидятся через месяц. Через чертов месяц! Почему Ремус оказался таким идиотом, таким непроходимым дураком? Где, к лысым дементорам, была его голова? Его проверяли — и он с треском провалился.   
“ _Увидимся через месяц_ ”.  
“ _Да… через месяц_ ”.  
Кто-то когда-то сказал Ремусу, что им очень легко манипулировать. Он уже не помнил, кто и когда, и как он тогда отреагировал, но большей правды о себе, пожалуй, не слышал за всю жизнь. Слишком управляем, слишком быстро соглашается на все…  
Он не хотел увидеться через месяц! Он хотел видеть Северуса сейчас, немедленно! Ремус застонал. Может, если как следует побиться тупой своей головой о стену, получится впасть в блаженное забытье и потерять сознание на двадцать с лишним дней? Он это точно заслужил, да и время пройдет быстрее.


	7. Глава 7

Ремус, ожидая возвращения в Секцию, опять сгорал от нетерпения, но когда момент наконец настал, он совершенно потерялся. Сам не знал, хочет ли сразу увидеть Северуса, или все-таки ему нужно время, чтобы подготовиться к встрече. И что с того, что у него было для этого целых двадцать восемь суток? Он все равно не придумал, с чего начать разговор! Все казалось слишком простым и бесцветным, слишком нелепым. Как тот дурацкий ответ на вопрос Северуса в прошлом месяце, когда он все испортил…   
В третьем бараке его встретил Северус, злобный, как невыспавшийся дракон, так что Ремус счел за лучшее скрыться из виду еще ненадолго. Над котлом клубился синеющий пар, на глянцевой поверхности лениво лопались крупные пузыри — видимо, работа над зельем как раз входила в решающую стадию, и становиться у Северуса на пути явно не стоило. Может, когда зелье будет готово, у них будет время для разговора? _Или для чего-то еще._  
Сидя в столовой и прихлебывая на удивление противный мятный чай, Ремус размышлял, к какому типу людей может относиться Северус: к тем, с кем приходится все проговаривать вслух вплоть до мельчайших деталей, или к тем, кто предпочитает невербальные способы общения? Но мысль о долгом разговоре, мягко говоря, не прельщала. Да, он хотел бы все объяснить, он сам отругал бы себя последними словами красноречивее Северуса, но… может, быть, сначала он поможет тому… расслабиться, и…  
— Мой дорогой мсье Люпин! Тут свободно?  
— Судя по всему, да, — ответил Ремус, хотя мадам Эйвери уже уселась напротив него. Он явственно ощущал исходящий от нее запах боли несчастных животных — то ли из-за того визита в ее лабораторию пару месяцев назад, то ли из-за слишком интенсивного общения с Мари-Энн. Запах привычных мучений, замаскированный ароматом лилий и яблоневого цвета.  
— Как у вас дела?  
— Хорошо, спасибо.  
— Больше не было экземы?  
— К счастью, нет. А у вас?  
— О, у меня тоже нет экземы, благодарю за вопрос, — ответила Эйвери, изогнув идеально накрашенные губы в любезной улыбке. — По правде говоря, я страдаю разве что от скуки. Так все надоело, что даже экзема, кажется, привнесла бы в мою жизнь некоторое разнообразие. Скучная длинная зима, скучная Секция… и такие невозможно скучные животные! В вашем проекте этой проблемы, разумеется, нет, правда? Думаю, ваши исследователи в вас весьма заинтересованы.  
— Я… я не очень понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, — сказал Ремус, хотя подозревал, что по его лицу можно прочесть все, как по развернутому пергаменту. Он понятия не имел, насколько Северус и Эйвери близки или что именно Северус ей рассказал, но по большому счету, это не имело особого значения. Ремус слишком долго общался с Сириусом, который мог бы стать чемпионом мира по выведению ближнего своего из себя, и хорошо усвоил, как стоит реагировать на подобные провокации. Например, притвориться идиотом.  
— Так вы не знали? О. Прошу прощения, — Эйвери покачала головой. Длинные ногти слегка царапнули обратную сторону ладони, Ремус содрогнулся от отвращения и приподнялся на стуле. Инстинкты зверя были просты: беги. Или дерись.  
— К сожалению, мне пора возвращаться, — выдавил он, накидывая мантию на плечи.   
— Не возражаете, если составлю компанию? Я слышала, Северус сегодня там один, без этих идиотов.  
Очень хотелось сказать, что он возражает, еще как возражает, но это показалось слишком грубым. Пусть идет, все равно Северус не в настроении и, скорее всего, общаться с Ремусом не станет. Пока они шли к Восточному Сектору, Эйвери без умолку болтала о последних новостях “Пророка”, переходя от последних инструкций по использованию летающих ковров к новой породе клобкопухов. Ремуса не интересовало ни то, ни другое. Опять эти светские разговоры ни о чем, эти тщательно разработанные неписанные правила, для которых — эта мысль доставила странное удовольствие — он был слишком животным.  
По лицу Северуса ничего прочитать не удалось. Он налил Ремусу его зелье, такое же неприятное на вкус, как и всегда, только на этот раз отдающее лимоном. Пока Ремус давился и глотал, Эйвери жаловалась на все и всех подряд, особое внимание уделяя своему тупоголовому мужу и его последним глупостям. Рассеянно слушая ее, Северус ударил палочкой по чайнику, и Эйвери принялась с недовольным видом копаться в чайных пакетиках. Поняв, что по крайней мере сейчас она никуда не собирается, Ремус выругался неслышно и убрался в свою комнату, проклиная каждое свое слово, сказанное и особенно несказанное, которое привело ко всему этому. Хотя чего теперь-то ворчать?  
Ремус пытался утешиться мыслью,что даже если этот вечер пойдет фестралу под хвост, Северус вернется в полнолуние, и тогда у них будет время поговорить и все выяснить. Один день ничего не меняет. На одно жуткое мгновение Ремус подумал: а вдруг Северус так на него разозлился, что придет как раз перед преображением и уйдет сразу, как только он вернется в человеческое тело? Но он отказался даже думать об этом всерьез — даже если надежда означала самообман.  
* * *  
Вопреки его ожиданиям, утром Северус все еще был в лаборатории. Он по-прежнему не производил впечатления довольного жизнью человека, но по крайней мере уже не швырялся инструментами. Наверное, тот факт, что скоро он сможет отправиться домой, оставив позади работу и Ремуса, не мог не радовать, ну хоть чуть-чуть. Решив, что момент как нельзя подходящий и надо хватать змею за ядовитые зубы, пока не уползла, Ремус подошел к Северусу, пожелал доброго утра и легким непринужденным жестом погладил его по волосам. Смешно, как много силы воли иногда требует такое вот простое действие, Годрик Гриффиндор небось в своей давно потерянной могиле переворачивается так, что земля трясется.  
Северус равнодушно принял прикосновение. Не особо многообещающая реакция, но по крайней мере, не зашипел в ответ и не кинул проклятием — и Ремус, осмелев, переместил ладонь на его плечо. Пальцы скользнули вниз, медленно двинулись по руке — Северус снова позволил. Ткань мантии ласкала подушечки пальцев, такая приятная, гладкая и теплая, и ладонь сползала все ниже — локоть, предплечье, почти дошла до запястья, до гладкой белой кожи, но Северус вдруг резко отдернул руку и отшатнулся. Ремус даже извиниться толком не успел, как его очень деловым тоном спросили, собирается ли он завтракать.  
Не понимая, что происходит и чего от него хотят, Ремус кивнул, и они отправились в столовую. По примеру Эйвери он попытался завести непринужденный светский разговор о том, о сем, хоть о чем-нибудь, включая те самые статьи в “Пророке”, но Северус, судя по всему, был не расположен к болтовне. Он отвечал односложно, короткими фразами, то и дело замолкая и устремляя на Ремуса оценивающий взгляд, когда тот отворачивался. Ремус никак не мог решить, что лучше: проигнорировать взгляды или дать понять, что замечает и чувствует их... и, разумеется, выбрал первый вариант. Он еще подумал, не попробовать ли еще раз поднять тему раздевания и использования всяких сезонных украшений не по назначению, — в Рождество сработало же! — но воображаемый Северус недовольно затряс головой и собрал золотые гирлянды в плотный комок, закрывая самые интересные места на теле.  
После молчаливого завтрака они вернулись в барак, и Северус погрузился в чтение какого-то фолианта времен Мерлина и Морганы, делая пометки на длинном пергаментном листе. Ремус тоже взял книгу, сел напротив него за кофейный столик и, чуть помедлив, протянул ногу так, что их лодыжки соприкоснулись. Вопреки ожиданиям, Северус не отодвинулся, и Ремус смог наконец выдохнуть и чуть-чуть расслабиться. Тишина была спокойной и даже уютный, каждый занимался своим делом, никаких проблем.  
Когда стрелки на часах миновали время ланча и приблизились ко времени вечернего чая, Северус все еще был на месте. Ремус, приложив все возможные усилия, чтобы не показалось, будто он чем-то недоволен, осторожно спросил:  
— А… где Мари-Энн?  
— Болеет, — ответил Северус и поднялся, чтобы проверить настаивающийся под крышкой раствор. — Идиотка. Подхватила эльфийский грипп и категорически отказывается принимать зелье, потому что там, видите ли, во все рецепты входит драконья кровь! Хотела на работу прийти, но я не собираюсь слушать ее кашель и чихание весь день. Да и пусть лучше держится от тебя подальше, чтобы не заразить: с больным экземпляром результаты не больно-то информативны.  
— А Белби?  
— В Осло, на конференции, рассказывает о нашем проекте. Эти самодовольные ублюдки, понятное дело, совершенно не соблюдают расписание, так что он там долго может проторчать.  
— То есть ты здесь один, получается?  
— Забавно, что себя ты не считаешь… Забавно, хотя и не удивительно.   
— Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.  
— Да. Мы тут вдвоем, только ты и я… Огорчен?  
— Нет, совсем нет, — быстро замотал головой Ремус. — Я просто подумал… тебе ведь тяжело, наверное.  
— Работы хватает, — коротко сказал Снейп, смерил его нечитаемым взглядом и, отвернувшись к рабочему столу, принялся быстро и ловко шинковать какую-то траву. У Ремуса пересохло во рту. Длинные пальцы двигались четко и в то же время плавно, нежно касаясь тонких листьев, в них словно таилось невысказанное обещание, так что было просто невозможно смотреть на это все спокойно.  
— Но если ты все время здесь… где же ты спишь?  
— Я не сплю, — уголок его губ чуть дернулся вверх. — И нет, что бы вы там себе много лет назад ни напридумывали, я все еще не вампир. Вряд ли тебе хватит ума, чтобы понять самому, но обычно тот, кто дежурит тут ночью, пьет бодрящее зелье, чтобы не уснуть. Во-первых, ночные смены сбивают ритм, а во-вторых, они невыносимо скучны. Заняться особо нечем, а бдительность сохранять приходится все равно. Я привык выполнять свою работу как следует, знаешь ли, здесь другие или нет.  
— Но пять ночей без сна… Это же вредно, даже с зельями.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? Ни в коем случае не прошу у тебя совета, как мне лучше делать мою работу, просто… чистое любопытство.  
Вот он — еще один крючок с наживкой. Ремус встал, подошел к Северусу, оперся о стол, пытаясь изобразить на лице выражение абсолютной невинности, которое помогло когда-то в школе избежать многочисленных отработок.  
— Ты можешь спать со мной, — сказал он непринужденно, с легкой улыбкой. Северус приподнял бровь, и обнадеженные мурашкки побежали вниз по спине.  
— Да неужели? Если я ничего не путаю, _спать вместе_ и _— взаимоисключающие понятия._  
Ремус шагнул еще ближе, и пальцы его незаметно поползли по поверхности стола к Северусу.  
— Ну подумай сам… Может ли быть более надежный способ проследить за… м-м-м… функционированием моего тела, чем спать рядом? Обещаю разбудить тебя, как только замечу что-нибудь необычное.  
— Задние мысли? — спросил Снейп, едва заметно вздрогнув.  
— Разумеется.  
— Раз так… Хорошо. Уговорил. Какое ты все-таки животное, Люпин!  
Ремус, сам того почти не замечая, глухо заворчал и подался ближе к Северусу, нацеливаясь на шею… такую белую, вкусную, желанную. Но Северус оттолкнул его и вернулся к работе, как будто ничего не произошло. А у Ремуса мозги за время этого короткого разговора совершенно расплавились и стекли куда-то в темные глубины подсознания, и он никак не мог найти себе места. Северус усмехнулся и сообщил, что зелье будет готово через два часа, и лучше бы Ремусу найти себе на это время какое-нибудь занятие. Два часа показались вечностью. И еще одной.  
Единственное, на что Ремус оказался способен, — без цели бродить по окрестностям, так что он накинул мантию и вышел под мелкий мартовский дождь. Мокрые луга вокруг третьего барака виделись ему самым волшебным местом на свете, чавкающая под ногами грязь была так же прекрасна, как промерзшая земля под лапами волка, и в сознание Ремуса постепенно закралась странная, невозможная мысль: пожалуй, ликантропия — лучшее, что с ним случилось за всю жизнь. Без нее он не был бы сейчас здесь.  
Поглядывая на часы примерно раз в минуту, Ремус дошел до главного здания. Раз уж они сегодня вдвоем, надо принести что-нибудь к чаю. Он долго выбирал, жалея, что не знает вкусов Северуса: что тот кладет на бутерброд? предпочитает яблоки или апельсины? шоколадный кекс или овсяное печенье? Вопросов было много, а вот ответов… Ремус даже попытался вспомнить, ел ли Северус в школе что-то кроме приготовленной эльфами еды в Большом зале, но ничего не пришло в голову, так что от старых воспоминаний не было никакой пользы.  
Пока они ели, Ремус попытался разрядить обстановку, спросив о внесенных в зелье изменениях. Северус только фыркнул, поинтересовался, с каких это пор Люпин стал разбираться в зельях, и принялся рассказывать о взаимных реакциях различных компонентов и о том, как влияет на зелье время настаивания. Ремус слушал не слова, из которых все равно не понимал и половины, а голос — было что-то невыразимо трогательное в том, с каким воодушевлением всегда такой сдержанный Северус говорил о своей работе. Он попытался представить Северуса-преподавателя, профессора, объясняющего ученикам секреты зельеварения, а внутри все завязывалось с тугой сладкий узел, потому что еды на столе становилось все меньше.  
Еда закончилась, Северус налил в бокал зелье, которое Ремус выпил с рекордной быстротой. А потом они стояли и смотрели друг на друга, не очень понимая, что нужно сказать или сделать. Смешно и глупо. Они же уже занимались этим раньше, но тогда оно просто… случалось, само собой. Сейчас все было иначе. Северус отвернулся к раковине и принялся с подчеркнутой тщательностью намывать бокал, и тогда Ремус подошел к нему сзади и осторожно положил ладони на напряженные плечи. Бокал звякнул о дно раковины, Северус ухватился за край стола, а Ремус гладил и разминал его мускулы, застывшие и твердые под пальцами. Потом, осмелев, он отодвинул длинные волосы в сторону и поцеловал склоненную шею.  
— Сколько ты не спал?  
— Почти двое суток.  
— Устал?  
— Нет.  
— Я мог бы уже отправиться в кровать, — прошептал Ремус, снова целуя Северуса в шею и чувствуя, как тот дрожит. Он не понимал, что должен делать дальше — да, его не отталкивали, позволяли трогать и целовать, но тело под ладонями казалось закаменевшим от ужаса. Ремус ласкал и гладил, но Северус никак не мог расслабиться. Может быть, он попросту ошибся, неправильно оценил ситуацию? Может быть, Северус совсем не то имел в виду? А он… Но когда Ремус уже готов был выпустить его и отойти в сторону, Северус вдруг откинулся назад, прижался к нему спиной, и качнул бедрами.   
Все еще до побелевших костяшек сжимая край стола, он запрокинул голову, доверчиво подставляя Ремусу шею, и тому потребовалось собрать в кулак весь свой самоконтроль, чтобы не выпустить наружу зверя, не впиться зубами, не присвоить целиком, наставив меток: мое. Он целовал, пробовал на вкус, вбирал губами нежную кожу, толкнулся бедрами вперед и, поймав ответное движение, протянул руку, чтобы все-таки заставить Северуса отпустить этот чертов стол.  
Они каким-то чудом добрались до тесной комнатушки. Ремус целовал и обнюхивал Северуса до тех пор, пока тот наконец не сдался, отбросив сомнения и страх. Руки суетливо зашарили под одеждой, чтобы потрогать и узнать как можно больше и как можно быстрее, Северус ответил на поцелуй, тяжело дыша, и дернул за мантию, намекая, что она тут явно ни к чему.  
Ремус отстранился, разделся быстрее, чем когда-либо в жизни, и словно со стороны увидел все свои шрамы — но они не имели больше никакого значения, потому что другой знал о них, понимал, откуда они взялись, видел их все и все равно хотел его. Не нужно было лгать и оправдываться. Северус в полумраке долго смотрел на его обнаженное тело, потом потянулся к красной печати проклятия, украшавшей бедро, и Ремус, взяв его за руку, положил ладонь на то самое место, в которое впились когда-то зубы Сивого. Пальцы Северуса принялись исследовать шершавую поверхность шрама, но Ремус, не выпуская чужой руки, шагнул к кровати и опустился навзничь, утягивая его за собой, как в первый раз.  
Не слишком удачная идея, потому что Северуса нужно было еще раздеть. Мантия быстро полетела на пол, но на сюртуке оказалось столько мелких пуговичек, что через несколько минут Ремус раздраженно выругался, заворчал, перевернул ухмыляющегося Северуса на спину и навис сверху. Дело пошло быстрее, он относительно легко справился с сюртуком и рубашкой, и вскоре Северус уже выгибался, подставляясь под жадные ладони. Стянуть одежду с плеч он все-таки не дал, запротестовал — не очень твердо, но все-таки — и Ремус не стал настаивать. Да, ему хотелось получить Северуса целиком, всего и сразу, но куда важнее было сейчас провести языком по голой груди, облизать темные соски, заставив застонать в голос, потереться лицом о бледную кожу, смешав два запаха в один. Он быстро опустился ниже, покрыл торопливыми поцелуями впалый живот, дрожащими от желания пальцами расстегнул брюки, дернул их вниз, оставив болтаться на лодыжках — не было времени возиться, нужно было срочно, вот прямо сейчас взять в руки стоящий член и слизнуть выступившую на головке каплю.  
— А-а-а… Люпин…  
— Скажи: Ремус.  
— _Люпин._  
Ремус засмеялся и снова опустился на Северуса, обхватил его ногами, чтобы члены терлись друг о друга, и, наклонившись, снова поцеловал его в шею. Северус обнял его обеими руками, прижимаясь всем телом, потянулся губами к уху, прикусил мочку, и его ногти больно впились Ремусу в спину, когда тот обхватил ладонью соединенные члены. Два худых, одинаково угловатых тела слились в одно, подхватили общий ритм и задвигались мягко и плавно. Потом Ремусу вспоминалось, будто бы он тихонечко завыл, кончая на вздрагивающий живот Северуса, который негромко застонал, положил ладонь на его пальцы, задавая ритм, и вскоре зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы и выгнулся в оргазме, не открывая зажмуренных глаз.  
Не задумываясь, Ремус потерся о Северуса, смешивая и размазывая сперму, — запах, их общий запах, сводил с ума, пьянил, им хотелось покрыть свое тело и тело Северуса с ног до головы, чтобы тот пах им, ими обоими, и сексом, их сексом, чтобы все знали: этот человек принадлежит Ремусу и только Ремусу, помечен им, пахнет им, и он сполз чуть ниже, собираясь слизнуть эту белую…  
— Это отвратительно, Люпин, — тихо сказал наверху Северус, но тон, противоречащий содержанию слов, давал понять, что его все это скорее забавляет. Устыдившись своего животного порыва, Ремус поднялся и пошел за палочкой.  
Приведя все в порядок, он снова лег, и Северус слегка подвинулся, уступая ему место. Ремус обнял его одной рукой, поцеловал в щеку, пробежал пальцами по груди, все время чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд черных глаз. В этих глазах плескалась темная вода, неизведанные глубины, в которых можно утонуть навечно, и Ремус уже не в первый раз подумал, что из них двоих именно Северус был магическим существом — достаточно одного неверного движения, и он бросится наутек или нападет. Рядом с ним требуется осторожность, всегда, каждую секунду нужно быть начеку... И в то же время никакие твои действия, самые расчетливые, самые продуманные, не помогут приручить его. Он позволит тебе это, если сочтет нужным, в конце концов выбор — всегда за ним.  
— Ну?  
— Что _ну_?  
— Ты пялишься.  
— Ты тоже, — улыбнулся Ремус, и Северус недовольно нахмурился. — Ты хорошо пахнешь.  
— Это не оправдывает твоего поведения.  
— То есть?  
— Как можно пялиться на запах? Не понимаю.  
— Я тоже, — Ремус мягко рассмеялся, запуская пальцы в волосы Северуса. — Но для волка это совершенно естественно.  
— Мило… Будь добр, просвети меня, с кем я только что трахался: с тобой или с твоим зверем?  
Рука Ремуса замерла, каждая клеточка в его теле застыла после этих слов: неужели именно это осталось Северусу от всех их встреч? Таким Северус его видел, так воспринимал, считал тем, что сам он в себе от всей души боялся и ненавидел? Ремус отвернулся, собираясь встать, но твердые пальцы ухватили его за запястье.  
— Ты же собирался со мной спать.  
— Я… Да, но если ты не хочешь…  
— Ты либо дурак, либо параноик. Ничего подобного я не говорил.  
— Но…  
— Я устал, — отрезал Северус, отворачиваясь к стене. — Так что заткнись и иди уже сюда.  
Решив, что разобраться в хитросплетениях этого ума все равно не получится, Ремус молча подчинился. Кровать была настолько узкой, что лежать, не соприкасаясь, никак не выходило, и он сдался, тоже перевернулся на бок и обнял Северуса со спины. Тот поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее и почему-то оказываясь еще ближе, и задышал легко и ровно, как будто сразу же уплыл в сон. А Ремус еще долго лежал и слушал его спокойное дыхание.  
* * *  
Эти дни — и ночи — стали лучшим временем в его жизни. Даже несмотря на тот печальный факт, что одну из ночей пришлось провести в волчьей шкуре. С другой стороны, гулять под луной с Северусом оказалось неописуемым удовольствием, и какая разница, в котором из обличий это делать? Северус по-прежнему чувствовал себя не до конца уверенно, прикасаясь к волку, но уже не отшатывался при каждом возбужденном взлаивании, и даже согласился после долгого выпрашивания почесать его за ухом. На рассвете, после обратного преображения, дрожащий и мокрый от пота Ремус прижался к Северусу и уснул, пока прохладные пальцы поглаживали спину и прогоняли боль. А через несколько часов ему подали завтрак в постель. Правда, Северус сразу же ушел в лабораторию, сославшись на неотложную работу, но Ремус все равно был на седьмом небе.  
В первый день они пообедали вместе в бараке, во второй пошли в главное здание, и даже навязавшаяся в их компанию Эйвери, от которой по-прежнему пахло болью и страданиями, не слишком помешала. Обе ночи Северус спал в его кровати, правда, первая прошла как нельзя более невинно, потому что хотя сам Ремус очень даже _хотел_ , его тело было слишком измотано для чего бы то ни было. Но само присутствие рядом Северуса доставляло удовольствие, и Ремус долго гладил его, пока не заснул, не завершив движения. Во второй вечер Северус предложил ему руку помощи в сборе анализов, и Ремус счел себя обязанным ответить тем же.  
Когда он проснулся в последнее утро, Северуса рядом не оказалось. Ремус долго умывался, причесывался и застилал кровать, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы еще раз понюхать простыни. Еще никогда не было так тяжело уходить отсюда. Так больно.  
Северус стоял в лаборатории и что-то сосредоточенно помечал в расстеленном на столе пергаменте. Ремус остановился в дверях, глядя, как тот работает: как смотрит в одну книгу, листает другую, что-то записывает на клочке пергамента и снова вносит данные в таблицу. Поднимая упавший на пол листок с расчетами, Северус отвлекся и наконец заметил застывшего в дверном проеме Ремуса.  
— Уже уходишь?  
— Собирался еще позавтракать. Составишь компанию?  
— Я уже поел.   
— Жаль.  
— Да. Ну что ж… До встречи через месяц?  
— М-м… Послушай, — начал Ремус, медленно подходя к Северусу. — Я подумал… может, мы… Я бы хотел встретиться раньше. Где-нибудь… еще.  
— Когда?  
 _Завтра. Сегодня вечером. Через час..._  
— На следующей неделе?  
— Я подумаю.  
Больше всего Северус сейчас напоминал кота, который делает вид, что его нисколько не интересует оказавшаяся прямо перед носом миска со сливками. Ремус, не устояв перед искушением, притянул его к себе и целовал до тех пор, пока запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся Северус не приказал ему проваливать и не отвлекать людей от работы — что тоже заняло немало времени.  
Время летело быстро, Ремус думал, чем хотел бы заняться с Северусом за пределами Секции Экспериментальных Зелий... ну, кроме само собой разумеющегося, конечно. Он сам предпочитал свежий воздух, но холодный март — не лучшее время быть на улице, да и Северус не производил впечатления любителя долгих прогулок. Они оба любили узнавать новое и много читали, так что тема для разговора наверняка нашлась бы, но говорить на свидании, на их первом _настоящем_ свидании о книгах не хотелось. Ремус так долго был один, что уже и не помнил, что люди делают в таких случаях. Что принято делать. Можно было, конечно, встретиться в Секции, но Ремус не имел ни малейшего представления, куда хочет повести Северуса потом. Хотя, может, предоставить ему инициативу? У Северуса наверняка есть какие-то любимые места…   
На пятый день, однако, у него появились другие темы для размышлений. Он валялся в кровати с книгой, когда в дверь постучали. Гости к Ремусу почти не приходили, так что ничего хорошего его явно не ждало. Вид встрепанной и расстроенной Мари-Энн только усилил подозрения.  
— Прости, что я так, без приглашение, просто случилось кое-что очень, очень плохое!  
— Что? Что-то с Северусом?  
— А? Нет, у него все в порядке. Ну то есть…  
— Кто-то умер? — быстро спросил Ремус, вспомнив, как это было много лет назад в Ордене.  
— Нет, нет, ничего такого! Прости, я не хотела тебя испугать. Можно, я войду?  
— Да, конечно, прости… Я просто… ну… — он отошел в сторону, пропуская ее. — То есть все живы?  
— Да, разумеется!  
— И Северус в порядке? Хорошо. Садись, вот тут… Торопишься? Я могу заварить чай.  
— Ну… Да, с удовольствием. Спасибо, — ответила Мари-Энн, с некоторым недоумением оглядываясь по сторонам. Наверное, ее удивила настолько аскетическая обстановка — все-таки Диггори, вроде бы, были из обеспеченного среднего класса, — но у Мари-Энн хватило такта не говорить ничего вслух. Она скинула мантию и уселась за стол.  
— Ремус, нас больше не хотят финансировать.  
Ремус замер на месте, не зная, что сказать. Он только смотрел на свою незваную гостью, лицо которой скривилось, а красные припухшие глаза снова заблестели слезами.  
— И конференция… Это был провал, полный провал. Дамокл просто кипел от злости, когда вернулся. Никто не понимает, почему мы продолжаем, все считают, что это совершенно напрасно! Дамокла похвалили за то, что он сделал для человечества, и все такое, и сказали: причин продолжать исследования больше нет. Трата времени и денег, так и сказали. И тот, кто давал нам деньги, тоже так считает — проект _завершен_... — она всхлипнула и вытерла красный нос. — И еще руководство Секции прочитало наши последние отчеты и объявило, что мы больше не нуждаемся в их поддержке. Так что после следующего месяца у нас не будет ни денег, ни лаборатории.  
— И нет никаких… вариантов?  
Мари-Энн обреченно покачала головой и отхлебнула чая с шиповником.  
— Я никогда не видела, чтобы бюрократы действовали так быстро! От нас явно хотели избавиться, вот и все. Дамдам отправился на встречу с нашим спонсором, я и Северус воюем с Министерством и руководством Секции, но, кажется, все напрасно. Они даже выслушать не хотят! Пообещали отправить нам какие-то идиотские бланки, хотя сами не знают толком, кому их надо возвращать. Им просто неинтересно, Ремус!  
— Этого следовало ожидать, — с горечью бросил Ремус. Он мог бы сказать Мари-Энн, что они могут сложить оружие и забыть обо всем, потому что в его глазах все было не просто плохо. Война была уже проиграна. Им вообще несказанно повезло, если подумать, что денег хватило для достижения результата, что они смогли чего-то добиться и даже протестировать несколько раз!  
— Я сейчас пойду в Общество защиты животных. Ты, наверное, считаешь это унизительным, но…   
— Я буду просто счастлив, если мы получим еще время, — Ремус вскинул руки вверх, словно сдаваясь. — Какая разница, откуда придут деньги? Удачи. Приятно сознавать, что все это важно не только для меня одного.  
Ремус опустил руки на плечи Мари-Энн, слегка сжал, и она, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, громко разревелась. Он гладил ее спину и утешающе бормотал, что все хорошо, плакать абсолютно нечего, они и так сделали много, и помогли всем больным ликантропиеей, как бы все ни обернулось с финансированием, и кто знает, может, и найдутся еще деньги… Он и сам не верил в то, что говорил, но Мари-Энн постепенно успокоилась.  
— А, да. Северус просил передать, что не сможет встретиться с тобой сейчас. Он еще что-то говорил, что-то насчет обдумывания, но я уже не помню. Прости. В любом случае, у нас еще есть ресурсы на один раз, так что вы увидитесь в следующем месяце.  
— Да. В следующем месяце, — повторил Ремус. Странно, но от этого было едва ли не больнее, чем от того, что, возможно, облегчение его ежемесячным страданиям так и не найдется.


	8. Глава 8

Когда Ремус отправился в Секцию Экспериментальных Зелий в последний раз, вокруг уже цвела и буйствовала весна. Северус отправил ему пару дней назад короткое сухое письмо, всего несколько строк: денег добыть не удалось, проект закрывается, апрельский прием зелья станет последним. Ремус долго стоял у границы защитного купола, разглядывая похожее на котел зельевара главное здание, возвышающееся посреди ярко и свежо зеленеющего луга. Откуда-то, наверное, из отдела косметики, донесся приятный карамельный аромат — как будто ему решили напоследок, перед расставанием, показать всю красоту этого места, которое в первый раз встретило его умирающей травой и потусторонним туманом. У его судьбы всегда было хреновое чувство юмора.  
Северус и Мари-Энн ждали его в бараке. Как Ремус и подозревал, Мари-Энн сразу же расплакалась, стоило ему войти, повисла у него на шее, заливая плечо слезами. Ремус похлопал ее по спине, повторив уже однажды сказанное: что все хорошо, в полном порядке, он и так получил гораздо больше того, о чем когда-либо осмеливался даже мечтать, и совершенно нечего плакать, было бы из-за чего. Северус молча наблюдал за ними со стороны.  
— Интересно, как Люпину удается одним своим присутствием доводить тебя до слез? Ты только что была на седьмом небе от счастья.  
— Северус! — укоризненно воскликнула Мари-Энн, но тут же рассмеялась, вытерла лицо рукавом и наконец взяла себя в руки.  
— Это все очень печально, и я так зла на наше начальство и на все это вот… И мне очень неловко перед тобой хвастаться, но…  
— Даже не думай о таких пустяках, — сказал Ремус, обнимая ее одной рукой за плечи. — Что-то хорошее, да?  
— Это просто невероятно, Ремус! Представляешь, мы кому только ни писали про наш проект. Денег нам не дали, но в Блокулле — это где-то в Швеции, не помню точно, надо по карте посмотреть — есть поселение оборотний, и они очень заинтересовались нашими исследованиями и предложили Дамдаму работу! В Скандинавии волков гораздо больше, чем у нас. И они хотят наше зелье! Но Эсме не хочет ехать, она даже говорить на эту тему отказывается, так что ему пришлось отказаться… И он порекомендовал им меня, ты только подумай, меня! И они меня позвали у них работать, и я согласилось! Сама поверить не могу. Я еду в Швецию, в магический лес, варить зелье для оборотней. Как в книжке!  
Мозги Ремуса быстро защелкали, и щелкали несколько минут. Да, действительно походило на книгу, роман в мягкой обложке, но что-то ему мешало, что-то не сходилось. Что-то было не так.  
— Но… То есть поздравляю, здорово, очень за тебя рад, я просто… Эсме?  
— Ну да. Дамдам поехал бы с удовольствием, но Эсме была категорически против. Сказала, что никуда не уедет из Британии и уж тем более не станет жить среди оборотней.  
— Она, значит… что?  
— Эсме терпеть не может других оборотней и не хочет иметь с ними ничего общего.  
— Но я… не понимаю.  
— Чего ты не понимаешь?  
— То есть ты _не знал_? — казалось, Северус считает все это забавной шуткой. — И никогда не задумывался, почему мы искали нового волка? Ты же наверняка был в курсе, что у нас не первый.  
— Ну… — сказал Ремус, защищаясь, — я думал об этом, да. Я просто… не хотел спрашивать, казалось, это будет невежливо. Вдруг что-то случилось, и вообще…  
— Ясно. Придумал себе слезливую историю про бедного зверя, принесшего себя в жертву ради блага сородичей?  
Ремус раздраженно закатил глаза, но спорить не стал, чувствуя себя как нельзя более глупо. Потому что именно так все и было, именно так он и думал… правда, дополнив историю еще более мелодраматическими деталями о несчастном эксцентричном ученом, который влюбился в предмет своих исследований. Еще одно очевидное доказательство того, что восприятие наше зависит не столько от фактов, сколько от нас самих. Больше он ничего додумывать не будет, хватит, и так Северус над ним явно потешается, судя по довольному лицу!  
— И ты, разумеется, никогда не задумывался, почему Белби вообще решил заняться этой темой? — Северус чуть ли не мурлыкал. — Избавлю тебя, пожалуй, от необходимости напрягать свои гриффиндорские мозги… Прежде всего, Белби всегда нравились _суки_.  
— Северус, фу! Я же просила не говорить так больше!   
Северус только махнул рукой, не обращая внимания на протесты Мари-Энн.  
— А я тебе еще раз напоминаю, что ты не была с нами с самого начала и не слышала, что он говорил. Уж поверь: в то время его академический интерес порой сворачивал в такую сторону, о которой я тебе в деталях, пожалуй, рассказывать не стану. И еще один крайне интересный факт — наши первые подопытные, обе самки, вышли из проекта всего через пару месяцев, потому что находили общение с Белби _чересчур интенсивным_. Эсме стала третьей. И она сумела с ним справиться. Это было… — Северус выдержал многозначительную паузу и преувеличенно содрогнулся от отвращения. — Короче говоря, после всего этого гавканья, воя и вонзания когтей Белби решил сделать Эсме честной волчицей. И гляньте-ка, внезапно Гильдия Зельеваров заинтересовалась проектом, о котором раньше никто и слышать не хотел. Просто трогательно, да? Принести оборотня-другого в жертву науке? Да без проблем. Но нельзя же позволить, чтобы муж проводил опыты над собственной женой!  
— Но почему… Почему мне никто не сказал?  
— Я думал, ты знаешь.  
— Я тоже думала…  
— И откуда, по-вашему, я должен был узнать? От самого Белби, да? Потому что он, разумеется, просто горит желанием поделиться со мной подробностями своей личной жизни! Хотя… какая разница, если подумать. Так эта Эсме не любит оборотней?  
— Терпеть не может, — отозвался Северус. — Считает грязными и отвратительными тварями. Не хочет иметь с ними ничего общего.  
Отвечая, он смотрел так странно, не отрываясь, что Ремусу на мгновение показалось — черные глаза говорят ему о чем-то, чего нельзя высказать словами. Но Северус тут же отвернулся, и снова Ремус остался один перед неразрешимой загадкой. Без подсказок и намеков — и даже без уверенности, что загадка вообще существует.  
— Знаешь, я ни от кого не слышала столько несправедливых и злых высказываний в адрес оборотней, как от Эсме, — сказала Мари-Энн, помешивая лениво булькающее зелье. — Грустно, на самом деле, потому что…  
— На самом деле, вполне естественно, — перебил ее Северус. — Она знает, о чем говорит, на собственном опыте. Люпин, я собирался выпить чаю, пока эта очередная спасительница твоих собратьев занята зельем. Составишь компанию?  
Разумеется, Ремус согласился.  
Прихлебывая чай, Северус рассказал, что Министерство магии вполне даже заинтересовалось их проектом, правда, не настолько, чтобы финансировать продолжение. Зелье давало людям безопасность и — в отдаленной перспективе — снижение популяции оборотней, а страдания самих ликантропов никого не интересовали. Между строк явно читалось, что на тех, кто не приносит обществу пользы, незачем и ресурсы тратить. А кое-где их так и спрашивали прямо в лицо: стоит ли вмешиваться в ход “естественного хода вещей”, оборотни всегда были и всегда будут, таков мировой порядок, и его не изменить.  
— Потому что для некоторых “прогресс” — это ругательство, — с горечью сказал Северус, ставя чашку на стол. — Белби, как ты понимаешь, не очень-то понравилась позиция Министерства, но ему предложили место в Отделе регулирования магических популяций, и он согласился. Под влиянием своей ручной волчицы, конечно, но какая разница? Ходят слухи, будто ему пророчат Орден Мерлина за героические заслуги, он же так храбро швырялся пробирками в лаборатории.  
— А ты? — спросил наконец Ремус. — Ты чем собираешься заниматься?  
Северус недовольно посмотрел на свою чашку.  
— Мне предложили вернуться в Хогвартс. Видимо, Лидия Мокридж решила, что с нее хватит, и собирается уходить. Родители, готовые пылинки со своих отпрысков сдувать, давно уже недовольны. Как может воспитывать их драгоценных чад женщина, которая _бросила_ собственное потомство на попечение мужа? А теперь вот конфликт дошел до первой полосы “Пророка”, и Альбус решил подстраховаться, пригласив меня обратно. Вдруг она все-таки осуществит свою давнюю угрозу и уволится?  
— И ты вернешься?  
— Пока не знаю. Вряд ли. С другой стороны… у меня еще есть предложение из Комитета Исследовательской Этики, им нужен ответственный за животных и существ, но это еще больший идиотизм, чем работа в Хогвартсе. Следить целыми днями, достаточно ли велики клетки у кроликов и крыс! Ха! Пусть сами занимаются этой ерундой. Попробую найти частного работодателя или устроиться в Гринвичскую Академию… Хотя что там, что там мест особо нет.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя получится, — почти искренне сказал Ремус, оглядываясь по сторонам. В кафе, кроме них, почти никого не было, соседние столики были пусты, и он, сглотнув, наклонился чуть ближе. — Я действительно желаю тебе удачи в поисках интересной работы, чего-нибудь не столь раздражающего, но… м-м-м… по личным причинам предпочел бы, чтобы ты не возвращался в Хогвартс.  
— Да? И каковы же твои личные причины?  
Ремус снова сглотнул. Во рту пересохло, несмотря на только что выпитый чай.   
— С профессором в закрытой школе трудно встречаться. Особенно… ну… если надеешься на нечто большее, чем чашка кофе в “Трех метлах”.  
Северус, тоже оглянувшись по сторонам, выпрямился и с таким невинным видом уставился в собственную чашку, что сердце Ремуса забилось быстрее.  
— И чем же ты, животное этакое, собрался заниматься с почтенным профессором? Чем тебя не устраивают беседы о литературе за чашкой хорошего чая?  
— При всей моей любви к литературе и беседам, я всегда верил в силу, так сказать, наглядного примера… Могу показать, что именно имею в виду, если хочешь.  
— Не получится. Мари-Энн здесь.  
— Тогда… в твою смену?  
— У меня нет смены, — ответил Северус, мгновенно возвращаясь к холодному деловому тону. — Чтобы попрактиковаться как следует для новой работы, Мари-Энн на этот раз дежурит одна. Я сегодня зашел, чтобы проверить ее первое зелье, и вернусь теперь только в последний день. Нам нужно очистить лабораторию, чтобы передать помещение следующей группе как можно скорее.  
— Что?!  
— Контролируй эмоции, — тихо прошипел Северус. — Не знаю, что тебя не устраивает, но совершенно не собираюсь прямо здесь…  
— Я ждал целый месяц! — Ремус тоже понизил голос. — Понимаю, ты был занят, и с этим ничего не поделать, но целый месяц — и теперь вот это? Что я должен думать? Это несправедливо, Северус!  
— Жизнь вообще несправедлива, — холодно ответил Северус, вставая.  
— Нет, я не хотел… Северус, подожди!  
Но ждать Северус явно не собирался. Он вылетел из кафе через внутреннюю каминную сеть и, с грохотом захлопнув за собой входную дверь, выбежал в весенний вечер. Ремус с трудом догнал его, но ничего не сказал, просто быстро зашагал рядом, и повисшая между ними тишина казалась тяжелее, чем когда-либо.  
Северус проверил зелье, которое приготовила Мари-Энн, оценил его густоту, запах и оттенок поднимающегося из котла дыма, заявил, что все в порядке и пожелал Мари-Энн приятных выходных, сказав, что вернется в воскресенье. Как только она отвернулась, склонившись над еще одним котлом, в мгновение ока затащил Ремуса в волчью клетку. Там он прижал Ремуса к стене и принялся торопливо и отчаянно целовать, шепча, что тот пережил целый месяц, сможет потерпеть еще несколько дней, всего несколько дней, и все. Прежде чем Ремус успел хоть что-то ответить, Северус уже скрылся за дверью.  
* * *  
Находиться вдвоем с Мари-Энн было вполне приятно, но Ремус все равно ждал, когда все закончится. Ощущения были самые противоречивые: он знал, что потом будет по ней скучать и вспоминать эти дни с глубокой грустью, но никак не удавалось просто получать удовольствие от ее компании. Глупо. Глупый, глупый волк, изнывающий от любовной тоски! Он по-прежнему не мог понять, чего от него хочет Северус и что он должен обо всем этом думать, надеялся, что получит в конце концов ответы… и сомневался, что сумеет задать правильные вопросы.   
Поскольку зелье уже было запатентовано, его воздействие изучено, а результаты анализов в прошлый раз оказались абсолютно чисты, рядом с Ремусом не нужно было больше бодрствовать по ночам. Мари-Энн спокойно спала в спальном мешке, который принесла с собой. Днем она занималась зельями и копировала запись за записью из архивов Белби, чтобы не остаться без нужной информации в лесах Скандинавии. Ремус охотно помогал ей — позволяло отвлечься. Вечером они сидели на крыльце, смотрели на медленно опускающееся солнце и пили тыквенный сок, который так приятно щекотал небо.  
На этот раз Мари-Энн взяла с собой метлу. Когда наступило полнолуние, волк, конечно, тосковал по Северусу и его запаху, но сам Ремус несказанно радовался, носясь по лугам с ней наперегонки. Внутри больно сжалось при мысли, что он понятия не имеет, что с ним будет в следующее полнолуние… и в следующее, и в следующее. Зелье было сложным, многокомпонентным и, соответственно, стоило куда дороже, чем мог себе позволить безработный оборотень. Не нужно быть гением в зельеварении, чтобы понять — цена взлетит до небес. К тому же во всем мире это зелье умели готовить лишь три человека, двое из которых уже были слишком заняты, чтобы уделять время своему бывшему подопытному, а третий… с третьим было все сложно.  
Мари-Энн, обычно любящая всех и вся и стремящаяся к миру во всем мире, просто кипела от ярости. Мало того, что им денег не дали на продолжение, так еще и помещение велели очистить как можно быстрее! Гады и сволочи, думающие только, как бы карманы набить! Ремус никогда и подумать не мог, что она знает слова, которые он слышал от нее сейчас в адрес руководства Секцией. На следующий день после полнолуния, когда он пришел в себя, Мари-Энн показала ему флакон с еще одним зельем, которое приготовила, без малейшего угрызения совести пользуясь материалами и оборудованием СЭЗ.   
Феликс Фелицис. Зелье чистой удачи.  
В отличие от их проекта, косметический отдел был постоянной частью Секции. Это унижающее жизнь и причиняющее неисчислимые страдания животным производство уже много лет служило для руководства Секции надежным источником дохода (“Догадайся сам, откуда приходят их рождественские бонусы?”), и поскольку отдел много приносил, в него много и вкладывали. И расширяли все время — потому что кого вообще волнует этика, если речь идет о галеонах?   
На прощание Мари-Энн собиралась не просто уволиться и уйти, громко хлопнув дверью, но и оставить руководству Секции сюрприз, освободив несчастных страдающих животных и разрушив жестокую машину производства. Именно об этом она мечтала с первого дня работы! А глоток “Феликса” призван был обеспечить миссии абсолютный успех.  
— Поможешь? — мило улыбаясь, спросила Мари-Энн в конце своей тирады, и весь ее облик излучал столько надежды, что Ремус кивнул. Он и сам каждый раз содрогался, вспоминая косметический отдел.   
* * *  
В пять часов вечера в воскресенье Дамокл Белби появился в третьем бараке, чтобы собрать вещи. Северус присоединился к нему в половине шестого. На столах красовались принадлежащие Секции котлы и пробирки — грязные, разумеется. Разделочные доски тоже никто отмывать не собирался: зачем, если ими больше не придется пользоваться? Собственные вещи упаковали в коробки, которые должны будут доставить каждому домой на следующей неделе, и хотя большая часть оборудования и ингредиентов оставалась на своих местах, лаборатория стала необъяснимо пустой. Стандартные зельеварческие инструменты, не принадлежащие никому… Даже на доске объявлений виднелось всего несколько пустых булавок.  
Когда все было готово, Мари-Энн, отведя Ремуса в его комнату, протянула ему маленькую склянку с сияющим, весело пузырящимся напитком. Он кивнул в ответ.  
“Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость и только шалость”, — мысленно ухмыльнулся он, и оба выпили свою порцию “Феликса” одновременно. Ремус посмотрел за окно, где солнце уже клонилось к земле, и почувствовал, как по телу властно разливается искрящееся тепло. Оно бурлящей радостью растеклось везде, принеся с собой новую жизнь — или по крайней мере воспоминание о той старой, когда он мог все.  
— Ну, за дело! — прошептала Мари-Энн, крепко сжимая маленькие кулачки, и они вышли в прихожую. В лаборатории Белби и Северус уже откупорили бутылку огневиски в честь последнего рабочего вечера, и Белби буквально заставил их тоже выпить по одной. Алкоголь обжег горло и загорелся в груди, Ремус чувствовал себя полным сил, беспечным и пьяным от жизни, как в юности.  
Как и следовало ожидать, по пути они никого не встретили. Правда, объяснялось это скорее всего воскресным вечером, а не воздействием зелья удачи. Когда в воздухе разлился сладкий цветочный аромат, оба принялись настороженно осматриваться, боясь, что какая-нибудь досадная случайность все-таки помешает планам, но вокруг было пусто. Вскоре Мари-Энн уже толкнула дверь первого розового барака. Та оказалась незапертой.  
В полумраке, который разгоняли только проникающие сквозь маленькие грязные окошки лучи вечернего солнца, Ремус разглядел террариум с апатичными змеями, уже наполовину сбросившими кожу, и клетку с голубыми кроликами. Странно, но в бараке было абсолютно тихо. Затаив дыхание, Мари-Энн щелкнула замком клетки, Ремус заклинанием призвал террариум, и визжащие зверьки, освобожденные из тюрьмы под заглушающими чарами, тут же исчезли из виду. Выпустив змей, они отправились дальше. Удача не оставляла их: в один из бараков удалось проникнуть сквозь приоткрытое окно, в двери второго торчал забытый кем-то ключ, третий был заперт таким примитивным заклинанием, что с ним справилась известная каждому первокурснику Алохомора. Животных, правда, в домиках оказалось немного, главный приз ждал их в длинном бараке, центре косметологического отдела.  
Когда они наконец добрались до сосредоточения зла, небо уже горело красным и золотым. Мари-Энн, опьяненная успехом, собственной силой и радостью разрушения, даже не стала проверять, что приготовила им удача на этот раз, просто разбила окно и влезла внутрь лаборатории. Как и прежде, тишина взорвалась, едва они распахнули первую клетку с крысами, и их болезненный писк наполнил помещение. К нему примешивались крики все новых и новых животных, они заползали в уши, проникали в самый мозг все нарастающими волнами, и разноцветные мыши метались под ногами, когда они открывали одну клетку за другой. Ремус и Мари-Энн выливали в раковины незаконченные зелья, разбивали бутылки о стены опустевших клеток, рвали в клочья оставленные на столах расчеты и, смешав между собой подготовленные ингредиенты, разбрасывали и разбрызгивали их по сторонам. Мари-Энн захлопала в ладоши, взвизгнув от восторга, когда поверхность одного из столов пошла пятнами.  
— Ну? И где кабинет Эйвери? — кровожадно спросила она.  
Они просто расплавили замок в кабинет главы косметологического отдела, использовав получившуюся в результате удачного сочетания адскую смесь, а внутри разлили дымящуюся жидкость где только могли: на поверхность рабочего стола, в изящный стакан с тонкими перьями, на мягкое кресло и оставленную в шкафу запасную мантию. При виде почти полностью облысевших крыс в клетке Ремус невольно вспомнил Питера, а Мари-Энн со злорадным смехом принялась уничтожать баночки и коробочки в кладовке.  
Когда все наконец закончилось, они немного постояли в почти молитвенном молчании — Мари-Энн явно восхищалась делами своих рук, а Ремус в недоумении осматривался, пытаясь понять, как он умудрился столько всего натворить, он же всегда был таким... примерным! Потом Мари-Энн отвернулась, чтобы вытащить трех слепых крольчат, которые не осмеливались выйти из клетки.  
— Если я отправлюсь прямо сейчас, то успею найти им новый дом, пока не закончилось действие зелья, — тихо сказала она, обнимая его свободной рукой. Ремус поцеловал ее в лоб и пожелал удачи в холодных северных лесах, Мари-Энн пообещала писать и, крепко прижимая к себе спасенных крольчат, зашагала к аппарационной границе. Ремус вышел из барака, вдохнул полной грудью влажный вечерний воздух. Уже стемнело, тени, одна другой чернее, пролегли между бараками, и только луна, почти такая же идеально круглая, как вчера, равнодушно смотрела на него.  
Вернувшись в Восточный Сектор, Ремус едва не врезался в уходящего Белби, который схватил его за руку и долго, хотя и не очень разборчиво, благодарил за вклад в совместную работу и хвалил за гибкость и ответственное отношение к делу, особенно учитывая последний поворот. Потом Белби отправился нетвердыми шагами в сторону главного здания, бормоча что-то насчет каминной сети и неудобных ботинок. По спине прошла горячая волна удовольствия: зелье, благословенное зелье удачи, все еще продолжает действовать, и они действительно останутся в эту последнюю ночь вдвоем с Северусом. Только вдвоем. Волк внутри него поднял голову, потянулся, разминая в потустороннем свете луны затекшие лапы. Ремус почти чувствовал, как ласкает кожу холодный свет, пока торопливо шел к третьему бараку, все еще слыша писк разбежавшихся мышей.   
Северус ждал его. Ждал — об этом говорили легкий румянец на бледных щеках, горящие глаза и мягкие, полные обещания губы, и как только щелкнула, запираясь, дверь, он позволил мантии с тихим шорохом соскользнуть с плеч и отступил в клетку, где волк когда-то проводил полнолуния. Ремус последовал за ним. Северус отступил к самой дальней стене, прислонился к ней и замер, тяжело дыша. Задвинув за собой решетку, Ремус подошел вплотную, обнял за плечи, лизнул в шею, чувствуя, как тот дрожит под его ладонями. Прижал к стене. Тонкие костлявые пальцы больно потянули его за волосы, и он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть Северусу в лицо и увидеть, как желтый огонь волчьих глаз отражается в бездонной черноте его зрачков. Кто из них первым обнажил зубы? Жертва, жаждущая собственной крови, — или хищник, готовый подчиниться любому ее желанию?  
Одежда трещала по швам, когда Ремус лихорадочно стаскивал ее, обнажая бледную кожу, кажется, ткань все-таки порвалась, и пуговица со стуком запрыгала по каменному полу. Северус всем телом просил — требовал — прикосновений, и Ремус подчинялся, кусая и царапая, обнюхивая, словно волк волчицу, гладя и целуя, снова кусая, потом схватил его за руку и толкнул к противоположной стене, заставляя повернуться к себе спиной. Ремус надавил, заставляя прогнуться, и Северус опустил лоб на холодную решетку. И наконец оказался перед ним, обнаженный, доступный и обманчиво покорный, и можно было обнюхать и попробовать его _везде_ — шею, выступающие лопатки, подмышки, поясницу, и особенно прямо под ней, и рваное дыхание постепенно сменилось возбужденными громкими стонами, когда Ремус опустился на колени. Жадный мокрый язык скользнул между ягодиц, исследуя и изучая, не пропуская ничего, покружил вокруг и пробрался внутрь, так далеко, как только мог. Здесь мускусный, пряный запах, сводивший Ремуса и его волка с ума, ощущался особенно остро.  
Северус стонал уже в полный голос — только не останавливайся, еще, да; повторял, какой Ремус хороший волк, послушный волк, и все равно настоящий хищник, да, еще! Ремус удерживал его на месте обеими руками, потому что он все время подавался бедрами назад, подставляясь под прикосновения языка, худые руки вцепились в решетку так, что костяшки побелели, и временами Ремусу казалось, что волк тоже здесь и в клетке их на самом деле трое. Стоило немного отодвинуться туда, где запах Северуса не был таким невыносимо ярким, и он почти почувствовал, как пахнет мокрой шерстью и измазанными в земле лапами. Его ногти впивались в беззащитную кожу, губы вбирали поочередно то мочку уха, то бешено бьющуюся жилку на шее, и еще не успев как следует подумать о практической стороне происходящего, он заметил валяющуюся в углу баночку из косметологического отдела.   
Ему совершенно не хотелось скрывать полюбившийся запах за грейпфрутовой вытяжкой, но с другой стороны, тогда остальные органы чувств получат больше — Северус, такой молчаливый всегда, издавал стоны, от который звенело в ушах и кружилась голова, пока пальцы медленно двигались по пути, только что проложенному языком. Ремус видел, как все сильнее дрожит прижавшееся к решетке тело, и _чувствовал_ Северуса совершенно по-новому, иначе, чем прежде. Чувствовал, как тот поддается, раскрывается перед ним и для него, готовый и возбужденный. Когда он оторвался, чтобы нанести крем на свой торчащий член, Северус, весь в засосах и следах от зубов, обессиленно опустился на четвереньки, обернулся через плечо, посылая еще один требовательный взгляд, и Ремус накрыл его собой, принимая приглашение. Он медленно вошел в тугой зад, из последних сил сохраняя остатки контроля, но остатков этих становилось все меньше, и он зарычал прямо в ухо, ухватил Северуса за бедра и потянул на себя, заставляя податься назад.  
Он двигался резко и быстро, брал то, что волк хотел так давно и ждал так нетерпеливо и что теперь принадлежало ему, _Северус теперь принадлежал ему_ , и он рычал это, выкрикивал вслух, без слов и малейшего смысла. Их голоса отражались от стен тесной клетки, как отражались они когда-то в том секретном проходе в Хогвартсе, где Северус и волк встретились впервые, и когда Северус наконец закричал и затрясся в оргазменных судорогах, Ремусу показалось, что круг замкнулся. Как будто случилось нечто очень важное, что-то дошло до своего конца, до абсолютного совершенства. Тесные мышцы сжимались вокруг его члена, Северус кричал от удовольствия, извиваясь под ним, и Ремус завыл во всю глотку, когда его собственная сперма вырвалась наконец наружу. Во рту стоял вкус крови, но он не был до конца уверен, чьей именно.  
Они опустились на пол рядом, запыхавшиеся и мокрые от пота, Ремус обхватил Северуса за талию, привлекая к себе, поцеловал в плечо, лениво пробежался пальцами по руке и только теперь заметил в полумраке клетки татуировку на левом предплечье. Змея, выползающая из черепа, символ зла и смерти. Символ безграничной тьмы. Он слышал, конечно, на чьей стороне был Северус во время войны, но не догадывался, что все зашло так далеко, стало несмываемым пятном на теле. Он успел еще подумать, была ли обнаруженная метка удачей или признаком того, что действие зелья подходит к концу, пока не понял, что Северус смотрит на него тем самым своим нечитаемым взглядом. Он знал: Северус заметил, что он заметил.  
— Ты… будешь спать со мной сегодня?  
Ремус молча кивнул в ответ.  
В узкой кровати он снова обнял Северуса, прижимаясь к нему вплотную, но тот уже был где-то далеко, хотя Ремус кожей чувствовал каждое биение его сердца. Он не знал, что сказать и надо ли что-то говорить, поэтому просто молчал, поглаживая спутанные черные волосы. Наконец он попросил Северуса повернуться, но не смог выдержать пронзительного вопросительного взгляда и принялся целовать, пытаясь каждым жестом дать понять, что все хорошо, что он хочет быть здесь, несмотря ни на что. Он хотел остаться вот так навсегда, обнимать Северуса, обхватывать его ноги своими, целовать его, переплетаясь языками, хотел быть с ним — снова, и снова, и снова. Ремус уткнулся лицом в шею Северуса и понадеялся, что долго еще не заснет, потому что тогда ночь будет длиннее.   
Проснулся Ремус от холода. Шторы все еще были задернуты, так что он понятия не имел, который вообще час. Он лежал голый в кровати, совсем один, стискивал одеяло и знал, что Северус ушел.


	9. Глава 9

За два дня до майского полнолуния в дверь постучали. Ремус морально приготовился снова торговаться до посинения с Мундугусом Флетчером насчет вознаграждения за возможность укрыть в его комнатушке очередной сомнительный товар — ну да, он почти ничего не делал, чтобы заработать эти деньги, но за жилье-то платить надо. Ему удалось отложить кое-что из денег, полученных за участие в проекте, так что до арендной платы не хватало всего пары галлеонов… Но с другой стороны, новой работы пока не подвернулось, и заплатив за квартиру, он снова останется с пустыми карманами.   
К тому же Мундугус в любом случае в накладе не будет, уж кто-кто, а этот тип умеет нагреть руки, так что не обеднеет. За деньги придется как следует побороться, сил на это практически не было, но что поделать, надо так надо. Надо продолжать жить, хватит упиваться жалостью к самому себе. Проще сказать, чем сделать, да.  
За дверью стоял Северус, и Ремус никак не мог понять: что-то внутри него сломалось или наоборот, починилось от радости при виде человека, которого он даже не надеялся встретить еще раз. Они долго смотрели друг на друга, застыв по разные стороны порога. Ремус боялся, что проснется, как только скажет хоть что-нибудь, и все исчезнет.  
— Можно войти?  
— Да. Да, конечно.  
Подол мантии прошелестел по полу, Ремус закрыл дверь, запер ее с преувеличенной тщательностью, как будто если он проявит малейшую небрежность, это даст Северусу повод и возможность снова сбежать, исчезнув из его жизни. Все в Северусе звало его — запах, прямая осанка, недовольная складка между бровей, которую до щекотки в пальцах хотелось разгладить, — но Ремус не знал, можно ли ему ответить на этот зов.   
Северус обвел взглядом комнату, слегка ухмыльнулся при виде облупившихся стен.  
— Весьма аскетично, Люпин, — сказал он, водружая на стол запечатанный котел. Взмах палочки — крышка отодвинулась в сторону, и до ноздрей Ремуса донесся знакомый неприятный запах. _Toxicum Potabile Lupo_ , Волчьелычное зелье, во всей его прекрасной отвратительности. Он попытался вспомнить, что им в школе говорили о зельях, которые в небольших количествах приносят пользу, но если принимать их слишком много и слишком часто, могут все разрушить. Под спокойным взглядом Северуса думать о чем-то настолько отвлеченном не выходило.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал он в ответ. Северус фыркнул, без спроса подошел к шкафчику над раковиной, покопался там, извлек помятый кубок и большую ложку и принялся переливать зелье в кубок так сосредоточенно, как будто и впрямь считал капли. Закончив, он подтолкнул кубок к Ремусу, и тот на какое-то время сосредоточился на необходимости проглотить застревающее в горле зелье. Но хотя вкус был таким же противным, как всегда, к нему примешивалась странная нотка, облегчение от того, что он вообще пьет этот напиток — черт, да Ремус и надеяться на такое не мог! — и то, что Северус приготовил его сам… для него… Что это значило — и значило ли хоть что-нибудь?  
Протолкнув внутрь последние капли, Ремус поставил кубок на стол и принялся лихорадочно думать, что делать дальше. Очень хотелось дать Северусу понять, что он крайне заинтересован в продолжении их... знакомства, но нельзя быть слишком настойчивым. Нет, ни в коем случае, после того, что случилось в прошлом месяце он будет играть наверняка, и кроме того, нужно подумать и о своих чувствах, потому что стоит только ляпнуть что-то не то, как Северус, с его острым языком, обязательно что-нибудь скажет, и Ремус просто не вынесет…  
Северус все еще стоял перед ним, скрестив руки на груди и глядя прямо в упор. Ремусу казалось — что бы он ни сказал сейчас, все будет не то, что бы он ни сделал, он совершит ошибку. Тишина висела в комнате, густая и тяжелая, ее можно было зачерпнуть и взвесить на весах. Потом Северус прокашлялся, и Ремус невольно затаил дыхание.  
— Какие-то особые планы?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— На сегодняшний вечер.  
— Нет, — выдохнул наконец Ремус, и Северус напряженно кивнул. — Ты… может, останешься? На чай… — Северус снова кивнул. — У меня только дарджилинг, надеюсь, тебя устроит…  
— Мне все равно, — ответил Северус, и Ремус засуетился, торопясь, пока тот не передумал. Он налил воды в чайник, стукнул по нему палочкой, соображая, как бы так расставить единственные две чашки, чтобы Северус не заметил отсутствующую на одной из них ручку, долго перебирал несколько чайных ложек, а когда повернулся, Северус уже сидел за столом.  
— Жаки Эйвери хочет предложить тебе работу, — сказал он, отпивая чай.  
— А?  
— _Кое-кто_ устроил в косметологическом отделе полный разгром и выпустил всех ее животных, так что теперь ей нужны новые. Придя в себя после потрясения, она, разумеется, первым делом подумала о тебе.  
— Польщен.  
— Похоже, она считает, что тебе пойдет черная подводка.  
Ремус скривился.  
— Я, пожалуй, попытаюсь еще в других местах. А ты? Чем собираешься заниматься?  
— Для меня тоже нашлось бы место в отделе косметики, но я лучше проползу по разбитому стеклу и горящим углям, чем пойду работать под Жаки. Мокридж и вправду уходит из школы. Еще до меня дошли слухи, будто в Мунго должно освободиться место зельевара, — но пока все очень неопределенно, остается только надеяться, что Альбус будет слишком занят поисками нового профессора защиты. Тогда он не сможет без конца требовать от меня ответа, и я смогу устроить все свои дела, прежде чем принять решение.   
— Очень по-слизерински, — улыбнулся Ремус, опуская чашку на стол. — Знаешь, я… я рад, что ты пришел.  
— Подумал, что зелье тебе пригодится.  
— Да, и я очень тебе благодарен за него, правда, но… я хочу сказать… — Ремус замялся, пытаясь извлечь из глубины души пресловутую гриффиндорскую смелость. — Я скучал по тебе, Северус.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Северус тихо. Ремус, каждую секунду чувствуя, что на него смотрят, встал, подошел к кровати и сел на край.  
— Иди сюда, — прошептал он. Помедлив, Северус послушался. Ремус взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы и сжимая их почти до боли, и услышал приглушенный вздох. Свободной рукой он прикоснулся к щеке, погладил подбородок и нежно развернул лицо Северуса к себе, чтобы поцеловать его.  
Северус ответил на поцелуй жадно и горячо, пуская в ход язык и зубы. Он выдернул ладонь из ладони Ремуса, обвил его обеими руками, почти повис на шее, так что они оба упали на кровать, на это уродливое коричневое покрывало, и Северус все цеплялся за него, как будто боясь, что он исчезнет. Ремус, пытаясь без слов сказать, что никуда исчезать не собирается — как будто это он сбежал в прошлый раз! — целовал подставленные губы, лицо, шею, а Северус стонал и прерывисто дышал под ним так же сладко, как и в воспоминаниях, и даже еще слаще.  
И хотя Ремус знал, знал, что надо заткнуться и проглотить рвущиеся наружу слова, он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
— Не уходи больше, — прошептал он, целуя бледную кожу. — Не уходи…  
Северус усмехнулся:   
— Я не собираюсь переезжать в твою дыру, как бы тебе этого ни хотелось.  
— Очень смешно, — сухо сказал Ремус, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Я вообще-то имел в виду прошлый месяц.  
— Да? Мне показалось, что это _ты_ ушел, ничего не сказав на прощание.  
— Что? Но когда я проснулся, тебя не было!  
— Потому что это было утро понедельника, — глядя на него, как на полного идиота, ответил Северус, — и нам нужно было освободить барак. Я попытался разбудить тебя, но ты спал, как убитый — не знаю, насколько это вообще для тебя нормально, такой глубокий сон может быть побочным эффектом от одного меняющего реальность зелья… В любом случае, я решил отнести ключи от лаборатории в главное здание и покончить с оставшимися формальностями, а потом вернуться и попробовать все-таки тебя растолкать. Но вся Секция была в полном хаосе из-за того, что случилось в отделе косметики, так что времени потребовалось больше, чем я планировал. А когда я вернулся, ты уже ушел.  
Ремус потрясенно смотрел на него. Северус вздрогнул, отвел глаза и продолжил:  
— И я подумал… я подумал, что зелье может тебе пригодиться. Несмотря ни на что.  
Пальцы Северуса еще сильнее сжали его мантию, и Ремус не знал, что сказать. Так вот что почувствовал Северус! Им воспользовались, Ремус выпустил наружу звериные инстинкты, овладел им, взял, присвоив себе, а наутро, получив то, что хотел, просто сбежал. Слова все никак не находились, и он снова нагнулся к Северусу, целуя нежно и настойчиво, негромко простонал прямо в губы, когда тот обвил его ногами, словно заключая в ловушку, из которой ни за что не хотелось вырываться. Они задвигались вместе, найдя тот самый ритм, переплетаясь и вливаясь друг в друга, как раньше, и тело медленно и нежно терлось о тело, а руки скользили вверх и вниз, принимая и даря.  
Как что-то могло быть настолько прекрасным? Нет, как настолько прекрасным мог быть _кто-то_?  
— Я думал, что ушел _ты_ , — прошептал он наконец Северусу на ухо. — И подумал, что ты не хочешь… больше…   
— Уверен, что это было бы так уж плохо?  
— Северус, но я… мне хорошо с тобой. Я хочу быть с тобой, очень хочу.  
— Все еще хочешь?  
— Почему — все еще?  
— Потому что ты видел… ее, — сказал Северус, глядя на свою левую руку.  
— Я слышал об этом и раньше.  
— Не ври, Люпин! Я видел, как ты на нее смотришь!  
— Ну… Я не обрадовался, признаю, но кто я такой, чтобы судить других за их шрамы, когда у меня полно своих собственных?  
— Ты и сам знаешь, что это не одно и то же.  
— Я этого не и говорил, — мягко сказал Ремус и положил ладонь Северуса себе на бедро, как раз туда, куда впились зубы Фенрира Сивого, принося ему пожизненное проклятье. — Просто… Я тоже не совсем чист. У меня свои метки.  
— Ты их не выбирал.  
— Нет. Но я по собственному выбору делал и не делал много такого, чем не могу гордиться. И ты об этом осведомлен лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, — о части, по крайней мере.  
— Ты не знаешь, что делал я!  
— Не знаю, — ответил Ремус серьезно. — И если ты не будешь сильно возражать, хотел бы остаться в неведении. Знаешь, я устал от того, что случилось когда-то. Прошлое пусть остается в прошлом — то время было тем, чем было, как и люди вокруг нас, а мы были молодыми дураками, вот и все. Я, по крайней мере, слишком долго жил воспоминаниями, я хочу жить здесь. Сейчас. С тобой. Может… не знаю, может, для разнообразия нам попробовать посмотреть вперед, а не назад?  
— Если бы ты знал, ты бы…  
— Но я не знаю! И если ты можешь и хочешь хранить свои тайны — пожалуйста. Но если… если тебе нужно выговориться, я выслушаю, я совсем не хотел сказать, что…  
Договорить ему не дали — Северус притянул его к себе, затыкая поцелуем.   
Вопрос был закрыт, по крайней мере, на время. Ремус запустил пальцы в скользкие волосы Северуса, зарылся лицом ему в шею, с наслаждением вдыхая его аромат.  
— Я так скучал по тому, как ты пахнешь…  
— Пахну?  
— Я украл зимой твой шарф.  
— Чтобы нюхать?  
— Ну да…  
— Не знал, что ты такой извращенец, Люпин.  
— Скажи: Ремус.  
— _Люпин_.  
— Мне тоже называть тебя Снейпом?  
— Нет. Просто мне больше нравится твоя фамилия.  
— Ну скажи, — выдохнул Ремус, толкаясь бедрами и теснее прижимаясь к нему.  
— А ты умеешь уговаривать… _Ремус_. Хотя на будущее — я обычно требую большего.   
— На будущее? — сердце Ремуса, казалось, закувыркалось от радости, но Северус словно испугался собственных слов. — Я буду уговаривать тебя столько, сколько потребуется, и так долго, как ты только согласишься на меня смотреть.  
— Это радует, — все еще не очень уверенно отозвался Северус. — А если… если я все-таки вернусь в Хогвартс?  
— И? Что тогда?  
— Будет сложно.  
— Так просто ты от меня не отделаешься, — ухмыльнулся Ремус. — Просто информирую. На будущее.  
Северус поднял бровь, как будто собираясь съязвить в очередной раз, но решил, видимо, оставить это на потом. Вместо этого он потянулся губами к уху Ремуса, просунул руку между их телами и принялся расстегивать его штаны. И хотя Ремус знал наверняка, что к призракам прошлого и трудностям настоящего они еще вернутся не раз и не два, он почувствовал несказанное облегчение от того, что все это можно отложить, хотя бы на время.  
Наверное, не самый лучший выбор для первого совместного плана на будущее, но на этот раз количество заменяло качество — обещание бесконечных перепалок тоже обещание, как-никак, с Северусом другого ожидать не приходилось. К тому же Ремус знал, что у роз должны быть шипы, он не искал и не хотел совершенства, он хотел _настоящего_. Закрыв глаза, он крепче обнял Северуса и позволил первому зову растущей луны отозваться счастливым воем на губах волка.


End file.
